Una historia entre tantas
by La piketua
Summary: Soy Pansy Parkinson y esta es mi historia. la historia de una mortifaga. Una mortifaga que se salvo de recibir la marca tenebrosa, una que derritio el corazon mas frio. Una mortifaga que despues de la guerra quedo en ruinas y aun asi logro encontrar el verdadero amor.
1. Las cosas estan un poco fuera de lugar

Harry Potter no es mío, sus personajes cercanos tampoco lo son. Soy de las personas que cuando les viene una idea la escribe con rapidez y gracias a eso nació este fanfic (El aburrimiento también influyo en su creación.)

Sin más les dejo el primer cap. espero que disfruten de leerlo, como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Las cosas están un poco fuera de lugar

POV Pansy

Mi historia comienza después de la guerra, Voldemort había caído y el mundo mágico adoraba al niño que vivió, Harry Potter, menudo suertudo.

Yo no tengo tanta suerte, mi padre está en azkaban y yo vivo con mi madre. Nuestra gran mansión esta casi en ruinas gracias a Voldemort y ahora mi madre debía correr con los gastos sola hasta que yo terminara mi último año en Hogwarts. Recibí la carta para Hogwarts hace tres días y mañana estaría de camino hacia allá.

Los Malfoy's, o pobres, ellos que tanto se aferraron al señor oscuro. Mi amigo Draco se salvo de ir a azkaban alegando que la marca tenebrosa se la había colocado obligado, pero los padres de mi amigo no tuvieron suerte. A ellos los capturaron en la guerra y fueron a parar a azkaban. Mi madre recogió a Draco quien como yo, recibió carta para terminar Hogwarts.

Draco y yo no teníamos la confianza de los profesores, tampoco de la directora Mcgonagall pero eso no nos importaba mucho, con estar vivos era suficiente.

"Al parecer le debemos pleitesía a un traidor de la sangre y a una sangre podrida." Dijo Draco sentado en la mesa de comedor, ese comedor que estaba casi en cantos.

"Eso parece." Dije yo mientras limpiaba una de las sillas del comedor mediante un hechizo y luego me sentaba en ella. Draco estaba leyendo el profeta, ese maldito periódico que tanta basura vende.

"Es tan humillante saber que tendremos que bajar la cabeza ante ellos para sobre vivir." Dijo Draco mirándome.

"Te equivocas Draco, nosotros no tenemos que bajar la cabeza. Que todo el mundo le rinda pleitesía al trió dorado no significa que los príncipes de Slytherin lo harán." Dije orgullosa antes de limpiar la mesa con un movimiento de varita.

Draco no respondió, al parecer había encontrado una noticia interesante. Mientras el leía yo me puse a pensar en cómo el maldito trió a catástrofe había triunfado.

Claro ese triunfo de cierta manera se lo deben a la sangre sucia. Odio a Granger, pero debo admitir que sin Granger, Potter y Weasley nunca hubieran derrotado a Voldemort. La pieza clave siempre fue esa maldita nacida de Muggles.

"Muchachos ayúdenme a reparar la habitación principal." Dijo mi madre desde unos pisos arriba, mi buena madre, la distinguida Sra. Parkinson.

La creadora de nuestro imperio, la gran mujer detrás del gran hombre. Herede la belleza de mi madre, a excepción de mis ojos esmeraldas. En todo lo demás salí a mi padre, igual de arrogante que yo.

Draco y yo fuimos a ayudar a mi madre, cada uno en su mundo, todos sufriendo, pero sabiendo que esto es mejor que estar muertos. Todavía recuerdo el día que atraparon a mi padre para llevarlo a azkaban. Como gritaba para que no lo llevaran, odio al trió dorado, todo esto es su culpa.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano esa mañana, me desperté con un grito seco y un sudor frio recorriendo mi espalda. Los magos piensan que los mortífagos somos de hierro, que equivocados están, los mortífagos a veces somos los más débiles del juego.

Me levante de la cama y tomo me varita, con varita en mano salí de la habitación. Eso lo aprendí de Tom Riddle, siempre lleva tu varita contigo, en tu propia casa puedes correr peligro.

Camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala y vi a mi madre llorando. Me acerque a ella y la abrace, jamás la dejaría caer, la Sra. Parkinson siempre debía estar de pie. "Vamos madre, usted no se puede dejar caer ahora." Dije

"Mi pequeña Pansy, mi pequeño artilugio." Dijo mi madre abrazándome, mi madre lloro un rato en mi hombro y cuando paró de llorar note que había amanecido. La lleve a su cuarto para que descansara.

""Te enviare una carta todas las semanas madre, contéstalas todas, quiero saber si estás bien." Dije besando a mi madre en la frente, ella sonrió y yo le acaricie su negra cabellera lisa, idéntica a la mía.

"Cuídate mi amor." Dijo mi madre abrazándome, yo sonreí y asentí. Camine hacia mi cuarto a preparar mi maleta, me toca hacerlo de forma Muggle, no teníamos a nuestro elfo. Luego de una maldita hora termine la jodida maleta. Estoy que me lleva el que me trajo, jamás en mis dieciocho largos años había hecho una maleta y… se sentía humillante.

Baje las escaleras arrastrando la maleta y mire a Draco, el tenia la misma cara frustrada que yo, seguramente por la misma razón. "Vamos a comer algo." Dije, dejando mi pesada maleta y tomando al brazo de Draco, quien me sonrió.

"¿Qué cocinaras?" pregunto mi rubio amigo, yo bufe indignada "Lo siento Draco pero pensé que tu cocinarías." Dije yo mientras entrabamos a la cocina.

"Yo no sé cocinar." Me dijo mi querido amigo y yo mire el artefacto ese que hacia ruido macabro de vez en cuando, ese que mi madre decía enfriaba las cosas. "Creo que podría preparar un sanwi" Dije, creo que así se llama esa cosa de dos panes con queso dentro.

Draco levanto los hombros, seguramente no sabe de lo que hablo. Yo solo sé que esa cosa se la vi comer a mi madre dos días atrás. Camine hacia el artefacto medio ruidoso y saque queso y mantequilla. Me siento como una maldita Muggle, pero mi madre no cuenta con el dinero necesario para comprar la comida deseada.

Luego de cerrar el enfriador-inútil, saque cuatro rodajas de pan y camine a la mesa. Al sentarme mire hacia adelante, ese objeto Muggle que según mi madre tostaba el pan, maldita sea, no recuerdo como se usa. Frustrada comencé a untar mantequilla al pan.

Al terminar nuestros miserables panes, le entregue uno a Draco quien lo miro, rio y comenzó a comer. Bueno, no estaban tan mal, digo no era como un desayuno estilo Parkinson pero saciaba el hambre.

Al terminar Draco y yo nos dirigí os a la chimenea para transportarnos. Aparecimos en la estación y al estar allí recordé porque no me sentía del todo molesta con el trió dorado, tal vez hechos eran unos malditos idiotas que arruinaron mi familia, pero, les debemos el tener paz.

"Son unos malditos..." comenzó Draco y yo sonreí mirándolo, terminando la frase por él.

"Pero les debemos la vida." Dije sonriendo a mi mejor amigo quien también sonrió. Juntos echamos a andar hacia dentro del tren, encontramos un vagón rápido. Allí dentro estaban Blaise, Daphne, Goyle, Theo y Millicent. Nos sentamos junto a ellos con una sonrisa y de repente vi como todo el ambiente cambiaba.

No parecía el ambiente post-guerra, todos parecían caóticamente felices. Me recosté contra la ventana mirando hacia afuera con una sonrisa. Luego de un rato sentí mis músculos relajarse.

"Dicen que masturbarse una vez al día hace bien." Dijo Daphne con voz ronca. Yo me tense contra el vidrio, ¿Yo había escuchado bien? Las hormonas de todos aquí estaban bastante revueltas y se ponen a charlar sobre masturbación.

Dirigí mi mirada a mi compañeros para encontrarme con… algo porno. Blaise y Theo estaban casi a cabello sobre el otro dándose tremendo beso. Daphne tenía su mano dentro de la falda, la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía el nombre de… de Cho Chang. Para terminar de poner el ambiente caliente estaba Millicent restregándose contra Goyle mientras compartían un beso húmedo.

Quede en shock total, si, los Sly somos bastante liberales pero algo así jamás había pasado. Esto en tiempos de Lord oscuro no hubiera pasado. Mire a Draco y él me entendió, salimos rápido del vagón, hacía mucho calor.

"Blaise y Theo." Dije sin creérmela y mirando a mi rubio amigo, quien tenía una mirada desorbitada.

"Millicent y Goyle." Me dijo con gesto asqueado, reí ante eso y juntos buscamos otro vagón, pero las cosas no siempre salen bien. "Oigan, ustedes dos, no se les ha dicho…" la voz a espaldas de Draco y de mi se apago.

Esa voz, esa voz yo la conozco. Me di la vuelta y Draco conmigo, haciendo frente a una Granger bastante sonrojada. Joder le queda bien el tono rosado de sus mejillas… joder Pansy es solo Granger.

"¿Algo que decirnos Granger?" pregunte levantando una ceja y Granger se ergio orgullosa.

"No deben estar fuera de un vagón." Dijo Granger, su insignia de premio anual resplandeciendo en su pecho. "Lo que sucede Granger es que nuestro vagón está muy caluroso." Dije y Draco me miro algo contrariado.

"¿De qué hablas Parkinson?" Pregunto Hermione, al parecer hartándose de mi "Venga y le mostraremos" dije sonriendo, Draco dejo salir una sonrisa malvada y mientras yo llevaba a Granger a mi antiguo vagón mi amigo desapareció.

"¿Y bien que…." La voz de Granger se perdió mientras veía a mis amigos. Las escenas eran casi iguales solo que ahora Theo estaba a cuatro patas y Blaise estaba dándole con todo.

"Sucio." Dije al oído de Granger, con ganas de joderla. Ella no respondió y yo me fije en su mirada, estaba oscura… o si… Granger estaba caliente, no la culpo yo también me calenté cuando vi las escenas.

"Pensé unirme a ellos y masturbarme yo también pero preferí no hacerlo." Susurre conteniendo la risa y los ojos de Granger se oscurecieron mas. Me gustaba joder a la única integrante femenina de trió dorado.

Era tan fácil joder a Granger y ahora he descubierto una nueva forma de joderla. "Busca otro vagón Pansy." Dijo Hermione caminando lejos del vagón, yo rompí en risas cuando ella se fue. Seguro Granger fue a masturbarse pensando en alguno de estos locos.

. 

Si les gusto dejen reviews


	2. Nunca bajes la cabeza

Aquí traigo el segundo cap…

Gracias por comentar

Nunca bajes la cabeza

Llegamos a Hogwarts muy rápido y al bajar, como de costumbre me dirigi a una carosa. Draco, Daphne, Blaise y Nott venían conmigo, nos subimos a una carosa y esta se movio.

"Malditos Griffindors, ahora se creen mas importantes." Chillo Blaise furioso mientras veíamos a unos griffindors en la carosa de delante. Realmente no me interesa lo que hagan los de uniforme rojo, ya habíamos perdido y solo nos quedaba mantener la frente en alto.

Los chicos siguieron hablando, pero yo me quede en siliencio, es algo que habia aprendido de Riddle, Si lo que vas a decir es algo sin importancia ¿Para que decirlo? Es simplemente gastar saliva.

Llegamos a Hogwarts bastante rápido y al llegar camine junto a Draco al gran salón, lugar que habia presenciado de toda clase de encuentros. El lugar estaba lleno y el alboroto era enloquecedor, tan siquiera lo era para mi.

"Que delicia." Escuche a Draco susurrar mientras comia, bueno seguramente despues de su miserable Almuerzo todo le parecería delicioso. Yo no tengo hambre, mi mente habia volado hacia mi casa, estoy preocupada por mi madre.

"Vamos a molestar a los leones ¿Vienen?" pregunto Blaise, levante la mirada del plato y mire a Blaise, sentado a mi derecha. "Vamos" dije queriendo sacarme de la mente la preocupación que me embargaba.

Blaise, Draco, Goyle, Crabble y yo caminamos hacia los Griffindor con mucha altanería y sonriendo, siempre estaremos muy por encima de los leones. Al llegar nos paramos frente al trio dorado, Ellos nos miraron esperando nuestro insulto, al menos saben a que vinimos.

"¿A quien vas a salvar ahora Potter?" interrogo Blaise con sorna, yo me cruce de brazos y levante una ceja, esperando que Potter contestara.

"Mejor lárguense." Salto la mini-comadreja Weasley, Draco dirigió su atención a ella y comenzaron una fuerte discusión. Lo mismo hicieron Blaise y Harry.

"¿Cuéntanos Weasley cuantas veces te has tirado a la sangre sucia?' dijo de repente Goyle, la comadreja se levanto y lo empujo, obviamente Crabble salió a su rescate y comenzaron una discusión bastante entretenida.

O si, habia llegado mi turno. Aspire con calma y deje salir una sonrisa mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante y dejaba salir mi aliento en la nuca de la sangre sucia.

"¿Qué haces Parkinson?" casi grito Granger dando un salto y quedando frente a mí. No reprimí la sonrisa malvada que salió de mis labios al ver que la sangre sucia estaba sonrojada.

"No hago nada." Dije sin borrar mi sonrisa, di un paso adelante y pude ver a Granger tensarse. En que piensa la sangre sucia, di otro paso y cuando estaba muy cerca de Granger hable.

"Al parecer te pone nerviosa mi cercanía, no te lo reprocho. Debes sentir mucho miedo, una mortifaga cerca siempre es un peligro." Al terminar de hablar camine hacia atrás, me di la vuelta con elegancia y camine fuera del gran salón.

Moviendo mis caderas con gracia, como si estuviera demasiado arriba para ser alcanzada, sabiendo que yo era demasiado para cualquiera que viviera en el castillo.

Al salir del gran salón camine despacio, suspire al sentir el aire frio que llenaba los oscuros pasillos. Al llegar a mi cuarto en las mazmorras llame a mi lechuza, Heilly, mi negra amiga se paro en el marco de mi ventana y yo la alimente.

Heilly había pertenecido a mi familia por mucho tiempo, era un ave realmente elegante y hermoso. Camine hacia mi mesa mientras Heilly comía y tome con rapidez una pluma. Luego de bañarla en tienta comencé a garabatear palabras con mi letra ensayada.

**Madre,**

**Llegamos seguros a Hogwarts. No sé porque pero he tenido un mal presentimiento al llegar. Por esa razón le envió esta carta, contéstela lo antes posible. Espero se encuentre usted bien, realmente me preocupa madre, sin más me despido.**

**Su pequeño artilugio,**

**Le quiero madre **

Termine de escribir la carta muy rápido y la seque con un hechizo. Luego de sellarla la coloque en la patita de Heilly. "Entrégala pronto." Dije y mi lechuza salió volando con mucha rapidez y con un graznido que creo fue un sí.

Salí de mi habitación luego de eso y baje rumbo a la sala común Slytherin. Luego de andar por el vacio lugar me decidí a salir. Vague por Hogwarts hasta muy metida la noche y luego me dirigí a mi habitación, mañana seria otro día, un día entre tantos.

A la siguiente mañana comenzábamos nuestros estudios, habíamos recibido los horarios y no eran muchos con Griffindor (Gracias a Dios). Yo caminaba junto a Nott hacia Defensas contra las artes oscuras ¡Mi clase menos preferida! Odio coger clases con la profesora Delacour, además encuentro la clase innecesaria.

Nott despareció mientras caminábamos, creo que no entrara al salón. Camine un poco mas y suspire, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba Hogwarts hasta el día de hoy.

De repente un fuerte golpe me mando de bruces al suelo, mi varita en mano en menos de un segundo. Al darme la vuelta apunte a la persona que se atrevía a tumbarme.

"Mira por donde andas sangre sucia." Granger tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía contrariada. Me levante de un movimiento y me sacudí el polvo. Granger seguía allí, estática, como si hubiera sido petrificada.

"¿No te disculparas?" pregunte con el mentón levantado y exigiendo una disculpa. Granger se irguió orgullosa y se cruzo de manos. "No tengo por qué disculparme, me has insultado." Dijo Granger y dándose la vuelta se iba del lugar.

O no, a mi esa sangre sucia me iba a pedir una disculpa, Granger había dado unos pasos cuando yo la alcance, la tome del brazo y la arrogue contra la pared. Escuche su gemido de dolor al dar con la fuerte piedra.

"Que rayos te pasa maldita mortifaga." Chillo Granger, me dolió por dentro pero me hizo sonreír por fuera. "¿Qué me pasa? Yo que tu me preocupaba por que te pudiera pasar a ti." Deje salir mientras me acercaba, mirada asesina y varita en mano.

"Me pedirás disculpas Granger." Dije dejando caer mi aliento en su rostro, los hombros de Granger se tensaron y ella cerró los ojos. Sé que significa eso, podía hacerle lo que sea que ella no pensaba disculparse.

Antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, pude ver un destello de luz en el siguiente pasillo seguido de una cabellera rubia. Olvide por completo a Granger y Salí corriendo detrás de esa persona.

"Davies detente." Le grite a mi compañera de casa mientras la veía apuntar a una niña de tercero de nuestra misma casa. "Ella debe aprender a ser como nosotros." Dijo Davies y antes de que pudiera hacer algo yo ya tenía su varita en mi mano.

"A los nuestros no se les enseña así." Declare aguantando la varita en mi mano izquierda "La estas tratando como a un maldito Griffindor." Solté con odio y tirando la varita de mi amiga al suelo.

"Lo lamento Pansy. Le dije a la mocosa que lanzara un Stupeffy a un Griffindor y no pudo." Chillo Davies para defenderse, yo mire a la niña de ojos chocolate y ella miro avergonzada el suelo.

"Déjame con ella." dije yo, Davies desapareció rápidamente y pude ver a la niña temblar con más fuerza al estar sola conmigo. No la culpo, soy la Slytherin mas fría y mas malvada de Hogwarts.

"Lo lamento." Susurro la niña, yo me acerque y colocando mi mano bajo su mentón hice que me mirara. Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos, eso me hizo sentir coraje, no quiero asustarla, solo quiero enseñarle.

"Un Slytherin jamás pide perdón, un Slytherin jamás baja la cabeza, jamás deja que otro Slytherin lo maltrate. No importa cuántos errores cometas jamás dejes que otro te castigue. Defiéndete siempre, recuerda que antes que el bienestar de otro está el tuyo mismo, antes de salvar a alguien asegúrate de salvar tu propio culo." Dije con tono serio.

La niña me miro impresionada, ella esperaba golpes y maltratos. "Ahora levanta el rostro y demuéstrale a todo Slytherin que tu tienes tu propio estilo. No tienes porque seguir ordenes de nadie." Dije y la niña asintió antes de salir caminando a paso orgulloso.

"Gran consejo." Escuche una voz a mi espalda, di la vuelta y mi rubio amigo estaba allí. Draco sonrió y yo negué con la cabeza. "Cada día me sorprendes mas." dijo Draco y pude ver que traía una escoba en sus manos, una escoba que no era suya.

"¿De quién es?" pregunte mirando la escoba, Draco la miro y luego se carcajeo. "Es de la mini-comadreja. Seguramente me busca, debo irme." Dijo Draco antes de perderse en un pasillo.

Mi amigo siempre ha tenido un interés en especial por la mini-comadreja, lástima que estén en bandos opuestos. Me encamine a mi salón, iba tarde, recibiría gritos de la profesora Delacour.

Tan pronto entre al salón Fleur Delacour me resto puntos y luego pidió que me quedara después de clases. Maldita veela presumida, seguramente se va a desquitar porque dije que era una zorra, que abría las piernas a cualquiera.

Tome asiento luego de los regaños, los Griffindor estaban riendo disimuladamente, como siempre. "Señorita Parkinson su compañera la espera." Dijo la profesora y yo levante una ceja.

Mire por la habitación y fue cuando vi a Granger moviendo las manos nerviosa, la profesora la estaba mirando a ella. Me levante a regañadientes y me situé junto a Granger quien siguió leyendo un enorme tomo y escribiendo en un pergamino.

Me relaje en el asiento y cuando pensé en cerrar los ojos sentí a Delacour mirarme. "No piensa trabajar Parkinson." Pregunto la Veela, yo sonreí y me senté derecha.

La clase termino con más rapidez que de costumbre, yo me quede sentada, esperado lo que tuviera que decirme la profesora. Delacour camino hacia a mi contoneando las caderas y sonriendo perversamente. Qué rayos le había entrado a esa profesora, se había vuelto loca.

"Pansy, que hermosa." Dijo la profesora, ella me iba a tocar la mejilla cuando yo la apunte con mi varita. "Que le pasa profesora, absténgase únicamente a las clases." Dije y Fleur se puso seria.

"Lárgate Parkinson." Me dijo la profesora, parecía furiosa. Yo salí con andar elegante y con una gran sonrisa. Me dirigí a la próxima clase con tranquilidad, sabía que todo estaría bien mientras yo siguiera manteniéndome fuerte.

. 

Si te gusto deja Review


	3. Un renacer

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo… espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todos los que de toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario **

Un renacer

Anocheció muy rápido y yo caminaba por los pasillos ya muy metida la noche. Sé que si algún prefecto me cacha me ira muy mal, pero no me importa. Camine en silencio, disfrutando del frio mientras pensaba en lo transcurrido este último año.

Un fuerte ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, el ruido de algunas piedras al chocar con el suelo. "Te dije que no era buena idea Ronald." Chillo una voz que yo conozco.

Me escondí detrás de una armadura y pude ver a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia frente a un montón de piedra que sabe Merlín de donde había salido. "Hermione, ¿No quieres saber si eres lesbiana?" Dijo Weasley, esto se pone interesante. Granger se puso roja ante esas palabras y luego asintió.

En ese momento fue que vi la puerta de una habitación, yo había visitado ese lugar un par de veces. Allí las chicas lesbianas o bi, se reunían y "jugaban". Negué con la cabeza al ver el lugar donde Weasley llevaba a Granger.

Ese pelirrojo no sabe que en ese lugar la mayoría solo buscan su propio placer y lo buscan de forma bastante ruda. Con un movimiento de mi varita la comadreja cayó desmayada. Granger pego un grito y miro a Weasley mientras sacaba su varita.

"¿Quién esta allí?" interrogo la chica, yo me rebele y ella me apunto. "¿Qué quieres Parkinson?" pregunto ella con ira contenida sin bajar su varita.

"Si quieres descubrir tu orientación sexual, te puedo ayudar." Dije sonriendo y vi los ojos de Granger oscurecerse, a ella le excitaba la idea. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos, los cuales me recorrieron de arriba abajo cuando yo le ofrecí ayuda.

"Prefiero hacerlo a mi manera." Dijo Granger, maldita sangre sucia, porque no entiende que en ese maldito lugar solo iba a conseguir golpes, jalones, latigazos insensibles y muy poco placer.

"No sabes al lugar que quieres ir Granger." Hable acercándome, la tome de la mano y la dirigí a la puerta escondida detrás de una gran armadura. Después de susurrar la clave la puerta se abrió, yo entre y jale a Granger a entrar conmigo.

Al entrar me dirigí disimuladamente a una habitación, al entrar revise que estuviera vacía y Granger me miro asustada. "¿Qué vas a hacer Parkinson?" pregunto ella, el temor en cada silaba.

"No te violare Granger, no te emociones." Solté ácidamente, no sé porque me molesta que me tema tanto, que me repugne. "Granger, ven, nos esconderemos aquí a lo que alguien entra." Dije yo mientras me metía en un armario, Granger me acompaño nerviosa.

Luego de unos minutos dos chicas entraron besándose, no las reconocí, parecían dos Ravenclaw. De repente la peli marrón abofeteo a la pelirrubia fuertemente mandándola de bruces al suelo. La otra gimió de dolor.

La peli marrón la tomo del cabello y la azoto contra la cama fuertemente, cada movimiento brusco. "Ahora maldita perra arras lo que te ordene." Dijo la peli marón y deje de mirar la escena para mirar a Granger. Ella parecía asustada.

Cuando las dos chicas nos dieron la espalda saque a Granger del cuarto rápidamente. Salimos de aquel lugar tan rápido como pudimos y mientras caminábamos por los pasillos yo hable.

"La mayoría de las chicas se tratan con rudeza en ese lugar Granger, al principio son dulces y cuando llegan al cuarto la dulcera se va por un tubo. Yo puedo ayudarte, no te prometo ser tan suave como una pluma pero no seré tan brusca." Dije mirando a Granger quien asintió y me miro a los ojos.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?" pregunto Granger. Yo misma no se la respuesta a esa pregunta, solo sé que no quiero ver a Granger en una situación como esa, Granger es demasiado inocente, demasiado leal y pulcra.

"No hagas preguntas. Solo te ayudo y punto, nada cambiara. Sigo siendo la maldita mortifaga que detestas." Dije e iba a andar cuando Granger tomo mi mano, mire a sus ojos por un segundo antes de que ella me empotrara contra la pared delicadamente.

"¿Puedo?" pregunto Granger, yo rodé los ojos "No pidas permiso, solo hazlo." Granger sonrió y acerco sus labios, al principio fue un beso torpe pero luego se volvió apasionado. Granger me estaba apretujando contra la pared como si quisiera fundirse en mí. Su mano acariciaba mi cabellera mientras yo dejaba mis manos descansar en su cintura.

Sentí su beso volverse más intenso y la detuve "Eso es todo por hoy Granger." Dije alejándome, me iba air pero Granger volvió a pegarme a ella en otro beso. Nunca pensé tener a una leona de esa manera, Granger no quería soltarme.

"Si quieres tener sección mañana debes soltarme." Susurre contra los labios de Granger y ella me soltó, sonreí malvada y me aleje de ella a paso arrogante.

Llegue a las mazmorras con rapidez y me deje caer encima de Blaise, el no se quejo solo acaricio mi cabello, eso era raro. En cualquier caso Blaise hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo y yo me hubiera muerto de la risa.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunte arrugando mi frente en un gesto preocupado.

"Es Nott, lo he visto con un Ravenclaw." Me dijo Blaise, yo reí un poco silenciosamente.

"No te preocupes, seguramente si le preguntas te lo explica." Le dije a mi compañero, luego él se levanto y me dejo acostada en el mueble.

No me apetecía levantarme y caminar hacia mi cuarto así que me quede allí, acurrucada como una bebe y sintiendo el frio del lugar.

Al siguiente dio desperté de mal humor, nunca te ha pasado que te acuestas feliz y despiertas cabreado. Así estaba yo en esos momentos y todo por mi maldito sueno. ¿Qué soñé? Soñé con Tom Riddle, soñé con el día que me había salvado.

Si, Tom Riddle me salvo a mí, a Pansy Parkinson… Recuerdo con claridad ese raro día.

_Yo había llegado a la mansión de los Malfoy hace una semana y no había sido llevada ante Voldemort todavía. Sentí miedo por lo que pudiera pasar, Draco no estaba y sentía que los demás mortífagos me observaban._

_Mi padre me mando a llamar y cuando fue hacia el me dijo algo que me dejo en shock._

"_Pansy… Voldemort quiere que te cases con él, terminada la guerra." Las palabras serias, precisas y directas de mi padre me tomaron por sorpresa. Sentí más miedo si era eso posible y Salí corriendo rumbo a una recamara._

_Luego de un tiempo Salí y vague por los rincones de la mansión, hasta que me encontré de frente con un chico, parecía ser mayor que yo. Era alto, de cabellos oscuros, ojos penetrantes y cuerpo delgado._

"_Pansy Parkinson." Susurro el chico mientras sonreía diabólicamente, yo retrocedí hasta dar con una pared y note que había dejado mi varita en la habitación. _

"_No te asustes." Comento el besando mi cuello, lo empuje, logre alejarlo pero él se volvió a acercar. Cuando el chico bajo su mano a mi falda y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas yo contuve el aliento y espere aguantando las lagrimas. _

_No tenia escapatoria, no podía hacer nada. El chico tenía más fuerza que yo, pero su mano no subió mas allá de mi pierna por alguien jalo al chico y lo estrello contra el suelo._

_Quede en shock al ver frente a mí a Voldemort, el no me miraba, estaba mirando al chico que estaba en el suelo con mirada asustada._

"_Señor yo…" comenzó a decir el chico asustado pero el grito de Voldemort lo detuvo._

"_Avada Kedabra." El chico recibió el hechizo y yo cerré los ojos. Luego me lance a correr pero cuando había corrido unos metros Tom me alcanzo y tomando mi mano hizo que lo mirara._

"_No me temas Pansy, a ti jamás te lastimaría. Siempre te protegeré." Fueron las palabras de Tom, palabras que cumplió hasta el día de su muerte. El me abrazo delicadamente y yo por primera vez no le tuve miedo. Porque a mí, Tom Riddle, jamás me haría daño, yo había derretido su corazón sin darme cuenta, la frialdad de mi alma había derretido el corazón más frio._

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche la voz de Daphne "Hoy toca Pociones con Griffindor." Me volteo a mirarla y vi que hablaba con Millicent y Davies.

"Qué asco." Murmure yo antes de levantarme y caminar hacia mi cuarto.

Luego de un baño rápido, me coloque la ropa interior y la túnica, se que parece de locos pero después de todo lo que Tom me enseñó siento que puedo salir desnuda a la calle y nadie me podrá hacer daño.

Camine hacia Pociones con tranquilidad, sonriendo, sonriendo simplemente por vivir. Al llegar a mi clase preferida me acerque a Draco. El salón estaba lleno de Griffindor's y de Slytherin's pero yo no prestaba atención a nadie, mi atención estaba en la poción frente a mí.

La poción que yo y Draco (El realmente no era gran ayuda) estábamos preparando Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad. Estaba cien por ciento concentrada en esa poción, no por algo soy la mejor alumna de Pociones, mejor que Granger.

Esa es la razón por la cual no sé como ocurrió lo acontecido a continuación. Mientras revolvía la poción vi que empezaba a ponerse muy negra y viscosa. Espantada volví a releer los pasos a seguir y no encontré ningún error, cuando volví mi vista a la viscosa mezcla era muy tarde.

El caldero exploto en mi rostro y quede inconsciente inmediatamente…

Desperté en la enfermería, era de noche, lo sé porque por las ventanas no entra luz. Me senté en la cama y sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, automáticamente mis manos volaron a mi cabeza apretando suavemente, intentando quitar el dolor.

"Ha despertado señorita Parkinson." Dijo la enfermera, de la cual no recuerdo el nombre. La mire y asentí mientras intentaba recordar que había sucedido.

"Su caldero a explotado." Anuncio la mujer, al parecer creyéndose muy sabia.

"Me duele la cabeza." Dije, sintiendo como mis palabras lastimaban más mi adolorida cabeza. Ella asintió y comenzó a buscar algo por los cajones, seguramente alguna poción.

"Tome esto, aliviara el dolor. Mañana en la mañana, si se siente mejor, le daré de alta." Me dijo la enfermera antes de irse, me deje caer en la cama extenuada luego de tomar la horrible poción.

"Pansy…" susurro una voz, me levante como resorte y apunte hacia el lugar pero no había nadie. De repente una cabellera castaña salió de entre una cortina invisible. Granger sostenía la capa de invisibilidad de Potter en la mano derecha mientras me miraba preocupada.

¿Qué parte de todo seguirá como antes Granger no entendió? ¿No entiende que sigo siendo la mortifaga a la cual detesta? Que yo la ayude a saber su preferencia sexual no cambia nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí sangre sucia?- pregunte en voz baja y recostándome nuevamente en la cama, sabiendo que si era Granger la persona en la habitación yo seguía estando segura.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien.- Me dijo Granger, sentí como caminaba hacia mí con cabeza gacha, arrastrando los pies, como si fuera una niña a la que le has dicho que no saldrá al parque.

-Ya me has visto, ahora puedes largarte.- dije ácidamente, una cosa es que la ayude y otra muy diferente es que Granger me confunda a mí, yo debía seguir manteniendo mi mente fría.

Granger me miro dolida y luego haciéndose la sorda o la bruta (Aunque no es ninguna de las dos) se acerco a mi mas y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. No quise hacerlo pero… su suave contacto me hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

-Déjame ayudarte, déjame sanar tus heridas- me susurro Granger sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello. Esas fueron las palabras que me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe, quite la mano de Granger de un movimiento y la mire con odio.

-Tú eres la culpable de todos mis problemas. Tu, Potter y la comadreja… si no fuera por ustedes tres mi familia no estaría destruida, mi madre no estuviera al borde del suicidio y mi padre no estuviera pudriéndose en ese maldito lugar.- solté con odio, odio que me había obligado a sentir, odio que había sembrado en mi alma desde el mismo minuto en que abandone la guerra sabiéndola perdida.

-Pansy nosotros no tenemos la culpa, cada cual paga por sus errores.- dijo Granger intentando tocarme la mejilla, me levante de la cama sintiendo el dolor de cabeza en aumento.

-Te equivocas Granger, tener miedo fue nuestro único error, la orden de fénix no nos iba a proteger a todos. Acaso no murieron muchos por estar de parte de la orden, por creer en ustedes.- solté furiosa y levantando la voz más de lo necesario.

-Tal vez murieron muchos pero… ellos sabían el riesgo que corrían.- hablo Granger suavemente, intentando calmarme pero… en esos momentos nadie podría hacerlo. Quizás, la suave voz de mi madre, pero esa suave voz ahora solo era llanto flojo a causa del trió dorado.

-Sal Granger, sal antes de que quedes atrapada en mi veneno- murmure dejándome caer en el suelo, tapando mi rostro y dejándolo caer mi mentón sobre mis rodillas. Seguramente Granger entendía el contexto escondido en la frase, la estaba sugiriendo salir de mi vida antes de que fuera tarde.

-Lamento no poder complacerte Pansy. No puedo alejarme de ti, aunque quiera, no podría hacerlo.- susurro la voz de Granger de nuevo.

Deseo que se largue, ella está logrando lo que solo una persona había logrado, derretir un poco de mi frio corazón. Ese corazón que es capaz de ser cruel si es necesario, ese que mataría a sangre fría por defender a los suyos.

-No puedes ayudarme Granger, lárgate de una buena vez.- grite mientras sentía como las lagrimas punzaban en mis ojos por salir. Levante le vista conteniendo las lagrimas, Granger me seguía mirando.

-Me iré hoy Pansy pero… volveré, porque me necesitas… y… yo te necesito a ti.- fueron las palabras de Granger antes de salir de la enfermería. Me quede en silencio por unos segundos y luego pegue un fuerte golpe en el suelo al tiempo que sentía una lágrima rodar por mi pálida mejilla.

Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Llore por mis errores, por los mi padre, por mi pobre madre, llore por el destino que me marco desde que entre al andén 9 y ¾, llore por ser una Slytherin, llore por tener el corazón tan frio, llore por mis sueños perdidos, llore por querer alejar a una persona tan buena como Granger… llore por tener una vida tan miserable.

Cuando no me quedaron lágrimas para seguir llorando me levante del suelo, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, ahora me dolía algo más interior, algo que una poción no aliviaría: me dolía el corazón.

En esos momentos solo podía pensar una cosa… Soy Pansy Parkinson, princesa de Slytherin, un Slytherin jamás baja la cabeza. Levantando orgullosa el mentón mire la puerta que me conduciría fuera de la enfermería, no tengo por qué esperar que me den de alta, yo misma me he dado de alta en este instante.

Con andar determinado, con nuevos pensamientos, con la sensación de haber renacido Salí de la enfermería.

Hoy había renacido Pansy Parkinson, hoy me había propuesto comenzar un nuevo proyecto de vida, uno en el que mi pasado debía quedar atrás, uno en el que Tom Riddle no podría intervenir o eso espero.

.

Bueno ese es el tercer capitulo….

Si te gusto no dedes en dejar un Review


	4. La carta y su respuesta

**Gracias por comentar, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo**

La carta y su respuesta

Caí profundamente dormida esa noche, sentí que nada podría derrumbar mi decisión. A la siguiente mañana era viernes, me levante media hora antes del inicio de clases y salí de las mazmorras junto a Draco.

Ambos salimos afuera, el desayuno es algo que habíamos aprendido a saltar, ya estaba en nosotros no desayunar, una costumbre mortifaga.

-Es un día demasiado Griffindor- le oí decir a Draco mientras contemplaba el brillante sol que se alzaba imponente en el cielo, mientas andábamos por el puente que conducía a Defensas contra las artes oscuras.

-Eso parece- comente, el día en realidad era demasiado soleado (Yo prefería la lluvia). Draco siguió comentándome de su discusión con la mini-comadreja, acusa de la escoba que él le había "tomado prestada" y yo lo escuchaba tranquila.

"Te veré después Draco." Dije mientras el caminaba en dirección a la clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

-Pero… ¿No vienes a clases?- interrogo con una mueca confusa, seguramente porque aunque yo no fuera la más inteligente no cortaba clase.

-Llegare luego.- anuncie con una sonrisa y eche a andar hacia la lechuceria, necesitaba saber si mi lechuza había llegado.

Al llegar mire por todo el lugar y encontré a Heilly en un rincón, me acerque a ella con parsimonia y la acaricie suavemente. Mire entre sus patitas pero no había ninguna carta.

- ¿Que paso pequeña? ¿Y mi carta?- interrogue mirando a los ojos de mi lechuza, ella pego un graznido y voló, se alejo hasta posarse en un ventanal y regreso con una carta entre sus garras. Desde donde estaba pude ver el sello Parkinson estampado en el sobre.

Heilly dejo caer la carta en mis manos y siguió volando por el lugar, observe la carta en silencio. Luego de unos segundos la abrí, saque el pergamino de adentro y lo desenrolle con rapidez.

Allí estaba la curva y delicada letra de mi madre rasgando el papel.

_**Querida Pansy,**_

_**Estoy bien si es lo que quieres saber, no estoy lo suficiente depresiva como para tentar contra mi vida. Espero todo este bien en Hogwarts. He recibido un extraño mensaje ayer en la noche, tal vez cuando vuelvas podremos descifrarlo juntas.**_

_**Dominique Parkinson, te quiero.**_

Termine de leer la carta y la releí, luego de eso la guarde en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Me sentía aliviada porque mi madre estaba bien pero… me sentía intrigada por la carta que ella recibió.

Fue en ese momento que Heilly apareció nuevamente ante mí, esta vez en su pico reposaba un sobre. Estaba en blanco, sin remitente. Lo tome lentamente y cuando lo abrí me quede observando la única línea que llenaba el papel en una letra impresa.

**Perdimos la batalla no la guerra.**

Que quería decir tan simple oración, su significado podía llegar a ser muy amplio dependiendo de su remitente. La carta sin remitente se hizo polvo luego de dos minutos y cayó al suelo como si nunca hubiera existido.

Un nerviosismo me invadió en ese instante, había un secreto detrás de esa carta pero, no se cual podría ser.

-Pansy- una voz me saco de mi mundo, me di la vuelta con rapidez y allí, en la puerta de la lechuceria se encontraba Granger. Me miraba de manera extraña, podía ver el cariño y la comprensión en esa mirada.

- Buenos Días sangre sucia. ¿Qué haces aquí?- musite con una sonrisa malvada y andando hacia Granger, por un momento juro que en sus ojos vi una mueca dolida pero esta fue remplazada por una mueca de comprensión. ¿Comprensión? Yo quería alejarla y ella me miraba comprensiva.

-Vine a enviar una carta- dijo Granger dándole una carta a una lechuza marrón, la cual despego al tener la carta entre sus garras.

-Realmente no es de mi interés- dije ácidamente y cuando cruce por el lado de Granger ella tomo mi mano, sentí un calor extraño cuando me toco, como si esa mano que me tocaba me estuviera ofreciendo algo que nunca había tenido. Me di la vuelta a mirarla extrañada y Granger miro al suelo algo colorada.

-Todavía me ayudaras con lo de mi preferencia… ya sabes.- hablo Granger, se notaba su nerviosismo y parecía que la determinación que había tenido en la enfermería se fue volando.

-¿Realmente no estás segura de que te gusta Granger?- pregunte, para mi desgracia soné menos dañina de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Yo…- Granger iba a hablar pero yo coloque un dedo en sus labios y mire a sus ojos.

-¿Alguna vez besaste a un chico?- pregunte y la vi ruborizarse, oh ella era tan tierna, se podían leer sus contestaciones como si fuera un libro abierto.

-Si, dos veces.- contesto mirando al suelo y yo sentí algo dentro de mí, no sé que fue, solo sé que es algo que no quiero volver a sentir.

-¿Cuál beso te hizo sentir… no se…algo?- pregunte, queriendo acabar con la situación rápido. Granger miro al suelo nuevamente y se lamio los labios, como recordando, luego levante los ojos y vi como se centraba en mis labios.

No puede ser que yo este deseando que me bese, que me bese como lo hizo en aquel pasillo. Con su desesperación de principiante, con su ternura desbordante y con eso que no se darle nombre pero que hace el beso especial.

-Jamás había sentido lo que tu beso me hizo sentir…- yo iba a interrumpir a Granger pero ella delicadamente cubrió mi boca con su mano derecha callando mis palabras.

-Déjame terminar… ese beso no fue especial porque tu fueras una chica Pansy… lo fue porque eras tu… mi mayor sueno, lo que creía inalcanzable. Lo que más he deseado en estos ocho annos, desde que entre a Hogwarts, porque tú eras todo lo que yo quería ser. Al principio pensé que te tenia envidia pero… al pasar de los annos supe que era algo muy grande y puro… ahora sé que era amor.- me dijo Granger, la sinceridad marcando cada letra.

Quede muda con sus palabras, con la forma tan sincera que hablo. No pude evitar que mi ego se inflara ante sus palabras pero… algo mas, algo mucho más profundo se encendió en mi interior, algo que nadie había encendido, algo que no pude saber que era.

Iba a responderle a Granger pero ella sello su declaración con un suave y tierno beso, se alejo en cuestión de segundos y salió de la lechuceria. Me quede allí, acariciando mis labios, que era eso que Granger despertaba en mí, ya no podía decir que la odiaba, porque no lo hacía. Ahora no podría mirarla a los ojos y decirle sangre sucia con intenciones de herirla.

¿Qué haría? Si me muestro débil, vulnerable, barrerían el suelo con mi cabellera y harán fiestas utilizándome de piñata.

No puedo permitirle a Granger comportarse así, por lo menos intentare alejarla antes de que se destruya a sí misma y a mí de paso. En estos momentos soy la única Parkinson 100% sana, bueno en lo que cabe.

Salí de la lechuceria con el mentón levantado pero con mis pensamientos volando en todas direcciones. ¿Cómo Granger había conseguido hacerse un lugar en mi corazón? Ese corazón que estaba ocupado solo por el cariño infinito que sentía hacia mis padres y el que Tom Riddle se gano a pulso.

Como entro en ese corazón que estaba más ocupado por la maldad y el odio que por el amor. No lo sé pero… Granger ocupaba un espacio en este corazón, ahora solo debo averiguar que era exactamente lo que sentía yo por ella, averiguarlo para poder destruirlo.

. 

Eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Ya sabes, si te gusto déjame un Review como regalo.


	5. Tom Riddle vivo?

Gracias por dejar comentar…

Espero les guste el capitulo... sin más aquí lo tienes.

¿Tom Riddle vivo?

Pasaron varios días después de ese suceso, yo no había visto a Granger y pero sabía algo sobre la nota sin remitente, Draco había recibido una exactamente igual. Me encontraba en las mazmorras, en las cuales hacia un calor de madre.

No me refiero a que la temperatura en si fuera calurosa, el calor era gracias a las parejas que estaban en cada rincón dando espectáculos. Yo, por supuesto me encontraba con Draco, aunque prácticamente estoy sola ya que Draco está en las nubes.

Sabe Merlín que le sucedió a mi arrogante amigo que parece estar siempre pensativo, juro que haberes lo veo negar con la cabeza como si hubiera cometido un error.

-Voy a dar una vuelta.- le dije a Draco levantándome del mas que usado sillón, Draco asintió todavía en las nubes y yo Salí de la sala común. Camine unos pasos cuando escuche unos ruidos extraños.

No tuve que buscar mucho ya que detrás de una armadura estaban Daphne y… Wow se nota que Grengrass tiene sus encantos, acompañando a mi compañera de casa estaba la asiática Cho Chang.

Ambas se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando las dos comenzaron a sacarse la ropa yo me di media vuelta y me fui, lo que menos deseaba era ver una peli porno en vivo. Aunque no pude evitar pedir que Cho Chang no le rompiera el corazón a la ilusa de Daphne (Solo internamente me puedo permitir ser amigable).

Cuando Salí de las mazmorras me pregunte porque había dejado mi túnica, el frio afuera era infernal, nada comparado con el ambiente que había en las mazmorras (Saben por qué razones) camine un poco hasta que sentí un ruido.

Me escondí detrás de una armadura lo mejor que pude, lo que menos necesitaba era que un prefecto me pillara y me castigara.

-¿Quién esta allí?- ¿Porque el destino me lleva hacia Granger? ¿Por qué de tantos prefectos me tengo que ir y topar con ella?

-Soy yo Granger.- susurre saliendo de mi escondite, obviamente comprobé primero que ella estuviera sola. Le dedique una sonrisa altanera mientras salía y la vi levantar el mentón y comenzar a golpear el suelo con la punta de su zapato.

-Sabes que no puedes estar fuera de tu sala común después de cierta hora Pan...Parkinson. Te daré la oportunidad de irte sin restarle puntos a tu casa.- dijo Granger tranquilamente. ¿Quién le dijo a ella que yo tengo intenciones de irme?

Vamos Parkinson lárgate a tu sala común, que parte de arranca lo que sea que sientas en tu corazón no entendiste. No puedo creer que este peleando internamente conmigo misma por culpa de una sangre su… sangre... maldita sea, por culpa de Granger.

-Bueno, vete- volvió a hablar la bendita castaña frente a mi ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Tanto me afecto su declaración? No lo sé, pero lo averiguare en este instante.

Con esa determinación avance hacia Granger, quien me miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces Pansy?- pregunto Granger dando un paso hacia atrás.

¿Por qué retrocede si esto es lo que siempre ha deseado? ¡Detente Pansy Parkinson! me grite mentalmente cuando estaba por alargar mi mano y tomar a Granger del cuello.

No puedo besarla, no puedo hacerlo. No si eso terminara causándome un mayor daño, no si eso me confundirá más de lo que estoy. Debo pensarlo bien, concentrarme, analizar que me sucede.

Di un paso hacia atrás y Granger uno hacia adelante. Oh perfecto Pansy, has activado las hormonas de Granger. Di otro paso atrás y la vi dar uno hacia adelante nuevamente, deje salir una sonrisa altanera (no lo pude evitar, porque tengo que ser tan Slytherin.)

-Solo quiero despedirme- susurro Granger y yo detuve mi retroceder. Si ella solo quería despedirse no había peligro, eso espero. La mire a los ojos y la vi esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Luego todo pasó con una rapidez impresionante.

Granger se lanzo hacia mí y tomándome del cuello con delicadeza estampo sus labios con los míos, me beso de una forma suave y tierna. Como si yo fuera una rosa de cristal que se romperá si la aprietas con fuerza.

El suspiro que escapo de mis labios fue el maldito culpable de que Granger se alejara, sonriendo complacida y se fuera, dejándome a mí con los labios entre abiertos y una sensación nueva en la boca del estomago.

Granger lo había planeado, ella sabía que con tan suave gesto yo no podría evitar un suspiro. Maldita sea, ese suspiro para ella debió significar una esperanza, una desgraciada esperanza que yo no debía darle.

-Siempre tan cabezota Pansy- me dije mientras echaba a andar hacia las mazmorras. La vida me la tiene cogida, no salgo de una cuando ya estoy metida en otra.

-Son solo conclusiones infundadas- escuche la voz de Mcgonagall, pare al instante y mire hacia el salón de Transfiguraciones. La puerta estaba medio cerrada, medio abierta. Me acerque con precaución pero cuando intente colocarme frente al pequeño agujero de la puerta choque contra algo invisible.

Me tape la boca ahogando el grito que quería salir y saque mi varita apuntando a lo que estuviera frente a mí, aunque era algo estúpido, no podía ver lo que era.

Una cabellera negra despeinada salió de debajo de una cortina invisible y frente a mi quedo Harry Potti, su rostro sorprendido era muy cómico. Guarde mi varita al verlo y coloque mis manos en mis caderas.

-Lárgate Potter - dije en un susurro, deseando que se largara para poder yo escuchar la conversación que Mcgonagall estaba teniendo con sabe Merlín quien.

-Lárgate tu Parkinson, he llegado primero- me dijo Potter en un susurro pero asesinándome con la mirada.

-Voldemort- ese nombre dicho por la voz de Mcgonagall fue lo que hizo que yo, Pansy Parkinson y Harry Potter nos colocamos juntos a escuchar que sucedería, era raro, como si fuéramos amigos o compañeros de travesuras.

-Esa carta que se ha encontrado no tiene porque ser de Tom Riddle.- escuche la voz de Mcgonagall, ¿Qué carta? ¿Estará hablando de la carta sin remitente?

-Tal vez podgía seg, la ultima guega de estos tiempos ha sido la de Tom giddle y el joven Potteg.- dijo la profesora Delacour, con su muy mal español, mire de reojo a Potter y él me miro también, al parecer habíamos pensado lo mismo. ¿Tom podría haber fingido su muerte?

-SI Tom Riddle estuviera vivo nosotros lo sabríamos Fleur- hablo Mcgonagall otra vez, en eso Mcgonagall se equivocaba Tom era lo suficiente listo como para fingir su muerte y regresar con un ataque sorpresa.

-La Gespeto mucho profesoga pero… no compagto su opinión, cgeo que esta sobgevalogando las estgategias del Voldemogt.- hablo Fleur de nuevo y yo por primera vez en mi vida estuve de acuerdo con la Veela.

-Tal vez pero creo que no es necesario alertar a nadie sobre algo que es meramente una suposición.- hablo Mcgonagall y luego escuche como ambas profesoras caminaban hacia la salida, iba a echar a correr como loca pero alguien hizo que me moviera hasta una esquina.

Y cuando pensé que las profesoras me verían una cortina invisible me cubrió, mire hacia mi lado y allí con una mirada ¿amistosa? Estaba Potter. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras las profesoras salían.

-¿Escuchaste esos pasos?- pregunto Mcgonagall, oh maldita directora, porque siempre lo escucha todo.

-No- responde Delacour y la vieja directora levanta los hombros antes de que ambas se perdieran en la oscuridad del pasillo. Yo y Potter nos quedamos en completo silencio, si tiráramos un alfiler al suelo se escucharía.

-ee…- hablo con incomodidad todavía debajo de la capa, Potter ríe un poco y siento ganas de matarlo, de tomarlo por el cuello y borrar esa estúpida, inútil y autentica sonrisa. ¿Porque los malditos Griffindor siempre son tan sinceros, leales y auténticos? No lo sé pero… es algo que me duele por dentro, porque yo soy todo lo contrario.

Y fue en ese momento, en ese crítico momento, que por primera vez en mi vida pronuncie esa palabra. Esa palabra que significa tanto, esa palabra que tan sencilla es pero que para un Slytherin es un peso. Esa palabra que todos, excepto yo, han pronunciado. Esa palabra fue la que me hizo saber que… aun siendo una Slytherin, uno no muere por ser amable.

-Gracias- murmure, los ojos de Potter se abrieron muy grandes ante esa simple pronunciación y yo supe que algo había cambiado dentro de mí, algo se había movido.

-De… De nada.- dice Potter mientras ambos salíamos de su capa, yo lo mire unos momentos y depuse me disponía a irme, pero él me tomo de la mano, obviamente aparte mi mano de un tirón (Mi orgullo Parkinson sigue intacto).

-Lo siento, solo quería decirte que… es bueno ver que eres humana- dijo Potter, yo me quede seria, no puedo dedicarle una sonrisa amistosa (sería el colmo).

¿Porque los Griffindor siempre tienen que hablar demás? Acaso Potter no se podía guardar su comentario para él, tenía que decirme a la cara que acabo de actuar como Griffindor.

-Solo olvídalo Potter.- dije ácidamente y antes de que el contestara partí rumbo a las mazmorras pensando en la conversación de Delacour y Mcgonagall. ¿Tendría Delacour razón? La carta seria de parte de Tom. ¿Acaso realmente había fingido su muerte?

Pero si eso era cierto. ¿Por qué Tom no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué ha permitido que mi familia sufra? ¿Por qué ha permitido que yo llore noche tras noche? ¿Por qué cuando juro siempre cuidarme?

Con esas preguntas llegue a las mazmorras y me encamine a mi habitación, a pasar la noche, otra fría noche.

.

Si te gusto no te olvides de comentar… ;)


	6. Como una cancion

Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap…

Como una canción

Dos días después de ese raro suceso yo me encontraba en el campo de Quidditch practicando con mi equipo, no por algo soy la mejor guardián de todo Hogwarts (Perdemos los partidos por culpa de los demás, siempre hacen las cosas mal)

A pesar de eso últimamente tengo la sensación de que nuestro próximo torneo contra Griffindor's lo vamos a ganar. Tal vez estoy poniendo demasiada fe en mis compañeros pero no importa. Ganando o perdiendo los Slytherin's seguimos orgullosos. (Aunque más ganando).

-Chicos, la nueva estrategia es olvidarnos de que existe la Snitch y anotar cuantos puntos podamos.- hablo Draco, yo y los demás integrantes de nuestro equipo (Zabini, Nott… entre otros.) escavamos atentamente.

-AL fin este pensando- dije yo a Draco de forma burlona. Todos rieron mientras Draco me miraba dolido, hay Draco, eres un amor pero como me gusta molestarte.

-Te sacaría del equipo, si no fueras la mejor.- dijo Draco, cuánta razón tenía el capitán de nuestro equipo, jamás encontraría una(o) como yo, soy única en mi especie.

Luego de estar practicando por unas horas los chicos (Soy la única chica en el equipo de Quiddich) se fueron a dar una ducha. Yo me quede sentada, aguantado mi escoba y sudando la gota gorda.

Fue en esos momentos que lo vi, enganchado en la ventana del despacho de Mcgonagall estaba el famoso niño que vivió. Lo mire sin entender por un momento, ¿Porque Potter estaba aguantase con las manos del marco en lugar de parrarse en él? Fue en ese momento que lo vi mirar hacia abajo, todo encajo a la perfección, Potter se había resbalado y al parecer su única forma de vivir era sosteniéndose del marco, si no caería hecho cenizas ya que por la altura en la que estaba caería muerto.

No lo había pensado cuando volé en mi escoba hacia Potter, el no se había dado cuenta, estaba muy concentrado en agarrarse del marco.

-¿Potter, a que juegas?- pregunte con mofa y volando cerca de Potter, por si acaso se resbalaba mientras conversábamos.

-Parkinson no estoy de humor para discutir contigo.- dijo Potter y vi que tenía las manos rojas, Potter no aguantaría mucho más en esa posición.

¿Qué debía hacer? Lo que pensaste hacer al montarte en tu escoba idiota. ¿Qué pensé? No pensaste, así que has lo primero que se te ocurra. Mientras yo pensaba en que hacer miraba hacia abajo. Si Potter caía se mataría, pero… ¿Por qué me preocupa? Porque le debes una Parkinson.

-Sube Potter- dije acercándome más a Potter, el me miro incrédulo y después miro hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas Parkinson?- pregunto Potter, yo me exaspere. ¿Por qué tenia Potter que hacer siempre preguntas?

-No quiero verte morir, prefiero ayudarte a dejar que mueras ante mis ojos.- dije y esas palabras hicieron efecto en Potter ya que con dificultad y cuidado se monto en mi escoba.

-Agárrate Potter no se te vallan a caer los espejuelos- dije con burla y vi a mis compañeros saliendo de los baños, volé rápido hacia detrás del castillo. Fui bajando a la grama con tranquilidad y luego me baje de la escoba, Potter estaba parado frente a mí, mirando sorprendido.

Fue en ese momento que note a alguien más, sentada debajo de un árbol, con un libro en su regazo, una mirada sorprendida estaba Granger. No puedo creer que encuentre esa expresión hermosa.

-¡Hermione!- casi grito Potter corriendo hacia Granger y comenzándole a explicar el porqué estaba volando en mi escoba. Granger asentía ante todas las explicaciones de Potter pero me miraba a mí.

Yo me iba a dar la vuelta pero por segunda vez potter me tomo de la mano, me di la vuelta soltadome de su agarre y el rio divertido.

-Gracias- me dijo sin dejar de sonreir, yo asentí ante esa palabra con un gesto arristocrata y luego me trepe a la escoba. Antes de irme le lance una mirada a Granger, ella me dedico una sonrisa timida.

Mientras volaba por encima de todo el casitillo me sentía tranquila, los problemas desaparecían. Cuando el viento acariciaba mi rostro me sentía plena, por un momento dejaba de ser Pansy Parkinson princesa de Slytherin-casi mortifaga y me convertía en una mas en el mundo, solo una mujer mas.

Jamas compartiría esta intimidad con nadie, volar en mi escoba y mirar el atardecer, ese era mi momento favorito del dia, mi secreto mas escondido. Porque mientras todo era guerra dar un paseo en escoba era lo único que me alejaba de mis problemas, era lo único que me decia que detrás de todos mis problemas seguia habiendo un mundo en el que las cosas son mejores.

Cuando se hizo de noche me dirigi a las mazmorras, estaba agotada.

Al siguiente dia era sábado asi que podría salir a Hosmeade o cualquier lugar cerca de Hogwarts, asi que… Aquí estoy, sola, caminando hacia Hosmeade (Draco estaba enfermo en su cuarto, juraría que enfermo de amor. Algo raro pero real, enfermo de amor por una pelirroja escandalosa.)

Que extraño es estar sola camiando por Hosmeade, sin nada que hacer y nadie con quien estar. A lo lejos vi un bar, se veía bonito y aunque no era las tres escobas llamo mi atención.

Me dirigui al bar despues de comprar unos dulces para pasar la vida en Hogwarts hasta la próxima salida a Hosmeade. Mientras entraba al bar note que no habia nadie de Hogwarts, que bueno.

El lugar estaba decorado de forma simple y se respiraba un aire tranquilo. Entre y me sente en un mesa, algunos hombres voltearon a verme y como no llevaba el uniforme de hogwarts los hombres me miraban con dobles intenciones.

Me sentí hermosa al ser el centro de atención pero tambien asustada. Me dedique a escuchar la música, de repente una mujer rubia se me acerco preguntado si quería ordenar algo.

-Un Whisky de fuego- dije sonriendo, ella me dedico una sonrisa de lado y luego se fue. Tal vez es mi imaginación pero… esa sonrisa no es la que se le dedica a un cliente.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la canción que sonaba, era una canción Muggle (Obviamente.) pero lo que me sorprendió fue que, esa canción me hizo pensar en lo que me ocurría con Granger.

**Abre tu corazón, No tengas miedo noo  
Cierra los ojos,  
Siente lo que estoy sintiendo yo  
Toma mi mano ven…quédate junto a mí  
Deja que tu mundo gire…olvida todo el dolor  
No te detengas noo mires atrás  
Porque el pasado puede lastimar  
Al apostar, tal vez puedes ganar**

Sin querer  
Me estoy enamorando sin querer  
La vida nos separa, pero el amor nos llama  
Sin querer  
Me estoy enamorando sin querer  
Me sobran las palabras y me pierdo en tu mirada

La canción logro desconcertarme tanto que quede con la boca medio abierta y sintiendo que mi pecho se apretaba. ¿Estaba yo enamorándome de Granger? pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Simplemente no lose, mientras los pensamientos se apretujaban en mi mente la canción siguió sonando.

**Yo como tú también… Cuido mi corazón  
Pero es más fuerte lo que estoy sintiendo yo  
No te detengas noo mires atrás  
Se que el pasado puede lastimar  
Al apostar, tal vez puedes ganar**

Sin querer  
Me estoy enamorando sin querer  
La vida nos separa, pero el amor nos llama  
Sin querer  
Me estoy enamorando sin querer  
Me sobran las palabras y me pierdo en tu mirada

Sin querer…

Sin querer uuumm

Me estoy enamorando sin querer  
La vida nos separa pero el amor nos llama

La canción seguía sonando y los pensamientos se seguían agrupando en mi mente mientras yo seguía poniendo trabas contra lo que se había convertido tan obvio en mi interior. Me había enamorado de Granger… de una sangre sucia… de una come libros… de la persona que mas odie en el mundo, la persona que me había arrebatado a mi padre y había puesto a mi madre en estado depresivo.

**Sin querer  
Me estoy enamorando sin querer  
La vida nos separa pero el amor nos llama  
Sin querer  
Me estoy enamorando sin querer  
Me sobran las palabras y me pierdo en tu mirada**

Abre tu corazón, no tengas miedo…

La canción acabo y yo me quede en el limbo, mirando hacia un punto determinado, mirando hacia adelante pero sin ver a nadie. Un ruido de atención me saco de mi mundo y al mirar hacia la derecha estaba un hombre de cabellos castaños con ojos verdes.

El tenía en sus manos dos vasos de whiskey de fuego y sonreía de una manera un tanto descarada, mis ojos volaron de su rostro a los dos vasos de whiskey de fuego.

En ese momento mientras el desconocido se sentaba, apareció Granger en el bar, no venia sola, obviamente; junto a Granger estaban la comadreja, Potter, la mini-comadreja, el inútil de Neville y lunática lovegood.

Yo me quede viéndolos cuando ellos entraron y ocuparon una mesa, obviamente ninguno de ellos me había visto a mí.

-¿Cómo te llamas belleza?- pregunto el desconocido frente a mí con una sonrisa y bebiendo de su copa de whiskey. Yo lo mire, me moje los labios con mi lengua y me dispuse a hablar

-Dominique y ¿Tu?- dije con una sonrisa y utilizando el nombre de mi madre.

-Hermoso nombre, yo me llamo Raúl.- dijo él y yo sonreí antes de despedirme con un gesto aristócrata y hacer ademan de levantarme, el rápidamente me tomo del brazo. Yo mire su mano, la cual me sujetaba con fuerza, como si estuviera loca. Su agarre aflojo un poco mientras él me miraba algo asustado.

-Suéltame.- dije calmadamente, el se lamio los labios y luego sonrió aun sosteniendo mi brazo.

-Nos estamos conociendo Dominique, no muerdo.- dijo sonriendo, yo también sonreí pero de una forma malévola, cruel y terrorífica.

-Suéltame si no quieres pagar las consecuencias- dije de manera amenazante, que se cree este imbécil, cree que noto la forma en la que me mira las tetas. Si él cree que nací ayer se ha equivocado.

-Dominique cálmate- me dijo todavía sin quitar su sonrisa, le advertí que pagaría las consecuencias.

De un movimiento saque mi varita y lo apunte, el casi se cae al suelo, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Puedo sentir la mirada de Granger taladrando en mi espalda.

-Dominique cálmate.- volvió a hablar Raúl y yo sonreí complacida, sin mirar a nadie tome la copa de whiskey de fuego, me la tome de un trago y solté algunas monedas en la mesa.

Luego Salí a paso apresurado del bar, caminando de regreso a Hogwarts. Había caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando una voz a mi espalda me detuvo, una voz que no querría escuchar en esos momentos.

-Pansy espera.- Maldita Granger, me di la vuelta con elegancia y encare a Granger mirándola de arriba abajo. Granger llevaba unos pantalones holgados, una camisa simple (Gracias a Dios no es la asquerosa camisa a rayas que tanto le encanta usar.)

Levante una ceja esperando que Granger hablara pero ella se había quedado en completo silencio mirándome, memorizándome para ser precisos porque la forma en la que me miraba solo quería decir una cosa: Mientras está en su cama Granger se masturba pensando en mí.

-¿Qué hacías en el bar sola?- pregunto Granger terminando su observación, esto era lo que me faltaba, que Granger me pida explicaciones. Claro está que yo no sé las daré, me has escuchado Pansy Parkinson, no le darás explicaciones.

-Solo estaba de paso- Maldita sea que parte de no darás explicaciones mi boca no entendió. Sí, eso para mí fue una explicación demasiado larga, yo debí responder fríamente, es mas yo ni siquiera debí contestarle. Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a Granger.

-No deberías estar sola por ahí, te pueden ocurrir muchas cosas Pansy.- volvió a hablar Granger acercándose a mí, acariciando mi mejilla.

¿Por qué no la he alejado de un empujón? Porque quieres sentir su tacto Pansy. ¿Por qué tengo conciencia? Para atormentarte la existencia.

-Tan suave, tan fría, tan distante y tan hermosa.- hablo Granger observándome y acariciando mi corto cabello negro. Y como siempre Granger se acerco a mí, me tomo lentamente por el cuello y cuando pensé que sentiría sus labios carnosos en los míos ella se detuvo.

Me miro a los ojos y espero, dándome la oportunidad de hacer lo que yo quisiera, alejarme o besarla. ¿Qué harás Parkinson? ¿Besaras a la culpable de tus desgracias? Maldita conciencia serpentina cállate de una vez por todas (No sé porque tengo la mente dividida en dos conciencias, una serpentina y una ridícula.)

Con ese pensamiento cerré la brecha entre Granger y yo, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez. Yo deje mis manos quietas mientras Granger movía las suyas hacia mi cadera acariciando con dulzura.

-Te amo- Murmuro Granger mientras nos separábamos jadeando un poco, yo respire con fuerza y la mire a los ojos, no puedo decirle que la amo. No puedo mostrarme más débil de lo que ya me he mostrado.

-No tienes que responder, yo se que sientes algo. Tus acciones hablan por sí solas- dijo Granger y en ese momento quise lanzarle un desmayo o un crució para quitar esa sonrisa satisfecha que reposaba en sus labios. Pero lo único que hice fue unir mí frente a la suya y respirar, obteniendo más de su arroma: una mescla entre flores y frutas que me dejaron aturdida.

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto Granger, te lanzare un crució.- dije con una sonrisa ladeada y vi a Granger sonreír confiada. Ella confiaba en mi y… no debía hacerlo, por más que me amara Granger no debía confiar en mí, no cuando yo soy Pansy Parkinson.

Luego de eso Granger se despidió de mi con un tierno beso y un te extrañare, obviamente yo no respondí a sus palabras pero si le devolví el beso con la misma ternura.

Camine de regreso a Hogwarts en mi mundo. ¿Qué éramos Granger y yo? ¿Realmente debía tener algo con ella? ¿Debía arriesgarme de esta manera? Quizás había actuado con demasiada rapidez, quizás debí dejar que el tiempo pasara pero… lo hecho, hecho esta.

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar a Hogwarts cuando un papel color negro con letras rojas oscuras cayó frente a mí, lo tome con rapidez y lo leí mientras seguía caminando.

**Pansy Parkinson;**

**A las 4:00 pm, en el callejón escondido detrás de las tres escobas, mañana.**

La carta era en letra impresa y me desconcertó. Sería realmente Tom Riddle el que estaba enviando estas cartas. ¿Debía ir a ese encuentro? ¿Los demás abran recibido una carta? Las preguntas golpearon en mi mente con fuerza mientras pasaba los portones de Hogwarts.

.

Si te gusto déjame un Review…

La canción que escucho Pansy en el bar es sin querer de Ednita Nazario

El link de la canción en youtube es : watch?v=Ees3Qp_Qvi4


	7. Entre encuentros y notas absurdas

Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap.

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comment, realmente sus comentarios son de gran ayuda al momento de escribir un cap.

Entre encuentros y notas absurdas

Camine por Hogwarts durante muchas horas simplemente observando todo, intentando entender mi vida. Mientras caminaba alguien se cruzo por mi camino, era un fantasma, lo supe antes de verla porque casi cruzo atravesándome, exactamente como lo haría un fantasma.

-Hola, Soy Rowena Ravenclaw.- dijo una fantasma de larga melena, sentada en el aire, yo la mire seria y seguí caminando para que entendiera el mensaje: Largo, quiero estar sola.

-Ya entendí, si quieres puedo simplemente observarte sin hablar.- volvió a hablar la fantasma y la vi colocarse en una esquina a mirarme. Qué demonios le pasa a esa fantasma.

-Mira solo quiero estar sola.- dije cansada y caminando, ella asintió y se quedo callada mirándome, analizándome. Su rostro se volvió algo triste y luego vi como miraba a mis ojos.

-Mira Rowena quiero estar sola, completamente sola.- dije queriendo que se largara. Ella asintió y vi como se colocaba a unos metros de distancia. Bufe y luego camine hasta llegar a las mazmorras, claro está que la fantasma no me había seguido.

Al siguiente día me levante temprano, salí a desayunar junto a Draco. Mientras caminábamos por los llenos pasillos un ruido nos alerto. Yo me detuve de inmediato, observando hacia todos lados.

-Boom- una fuerte explosión se escucho, caí al suelo mientras el lugar se llenaba de humo. Me levante sin poder ver bien, solo podía escuchar los gritos, las risas y hasta los llantos. De repente sentí que comenzaban a empujarme, pegue un golpe hacia la persona que se atrevía a empujar a la princesa de Slytherin y sentí que caí al suelo con un ruido seco,

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- casi grito una voz, yo la reconocí, era la mini-comadreja.

-Si no me hubieras empujado no te hubiera pasado eso traidora de la sangre- dije calmada pero sin saber donde estaba parada, el humo seguía impidiéndome ver. Lo único que si se es que hay mucha gente aquí.

-Maldita Parkinson- escuche a la mini-comadreja sisear y luego me cabree porque muchas personas estaban empujándome de lado a lado para llegar al frente y ver que había explotado, por un momento me sentí como una pelota.

Luego con empujones y cachetadas logre salir del bullicio, casi media hora más tarde. Cuando al fin salí, suspire, el humo todavía impedía la vista pero con suerte y no chocaría con nadie.

¿Quién dijo que Pansy Parkinson es una mujer con suerte? Seguramente el que lo dijo no me conoce. Creo que he dicho muchas veces que la vida me la tiene cogida.

-Maldita sea.- gemí mientras cocaba contra algo, mejor dicho alguien y caía directamente al suelo. Me dolió el trasero cuando di contra el frio suelo pero prácticamente no lo sentí porque estaba concentrada en ver al maldito culpable de que estuviera en el suelo como una rata.

-Lo siento Pansy.- dijo su voz, ¿La voz de quien? Pues quien más, de la única persona en el mundo que puede cabrearme hasta limites insospechados y al mismo tiempo puede hacer que mi enojo se diluya en menos de un segundo.

-Granger.- dije incrédula, repito: la vida me la tiene cogida, porque de todas las personas me vengo a tropezar con ella. Precisamente con ella, con quien mantengo una relación de no sé que, una relación que me hace sentir feliz y triste a la vez.

Luego sentí unas manos en mis muslos, que rayos está haciendo Granger, quisiera que esta maldita niebla desapareciera. Las manos desaparecieron en un segundo, juro que Granger está sonrojada y con los ojos oscuros.

-LO siento, solo quería ayudarte.- dijo Granger al darse cuenta que me había toca los muslos, ella están tierna cuando quiere. Por eso odio y amo a Granger porque ella tiene muchos lados de sí misma que hay que descubrir.

No respondí a sus disculpas solo me levante del suelo, la niebla poco a poco se iba disipando y ya podía deslumbrar con dificultad el rostro de Granger.

-Tal vez nos veamos más tarde.- dije tranquilamente y comencé a alejarme, Granger seguía con los ojos clavados en mí, lo sé porque el peso que impone esa mirada en mi es enorme.

Salí rumbo a Hosmeade, mientras lo hacía pude ver el humo en la lejanía, realmente la explosión había sido grande, quien abra hecho tal idiotez.

Estuve caminando por mucho rato, hasta que dieron las 3:50 pm, en ese instante me encamine hacia el callejón detrás de las tres escobas. Iba con varita en mano, ayer había pensado en todo lo que podría encontrar en mi cita pero estoy segura que puedo lidiar con cualquier persona.

LA llegar al callejo solo vi a una persona, estaba tapada por una capa negra con capucha. No podía ver su rostro pero por su apariencia diría que es una mujer, una mujer alta, delgada, blanca por el color de sus manos y… con tacones negros de aguja larga.

Yo sé quién es esa mujer, ¿Lo sabes tú? Si conoces lo suficiente de nosotros los mortífagos sabrás que la única mujer entre nosotros que se pondría unos tacones como esos es…

-Bellatrix Lestrange.- dije, más bien susurre mientras la mujer levantaba su capucha revelando un cabello con muchas vueltas color negro, unos ojos sicópatas, unos labios pintados de un rojo muy oscuro y una sonrisa sádica.

-Estas en lo cierto Parkinson.- dijo Bella y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, me quede en silencio, observando los movimientos de Bellatrix quien comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor.

-Te creía muerta- dije luego de un rato y Bellatrix dejo salir su risa sádica. Yo apreté mi varita, no confiaba ni una pisca en Lestrange, solo un sicópata confiaría en esa demente.

-SI eso creen todos, pero se necesita más que el tiro de una sangre sucia para acabar con Bellatrix Lestrange.- yo la mire, intentando descifrar lo que escondían sus palabras, Bella siempre habla con dobles intenciones, eso me lo ha dejado muy claro.

-Me quieres decir que fingiste tu muerte, acaso eso quiere decir que señor Voldemort también lo hizo.- hable con tono de saber mucho, aunque solo eran suposiciones mías, pero con eso me bastaba. Una suposición Parkinson casi siempre se hacia realidad.

Bellatrix sonrió y se acerco a mí hasta dejar caer su aliento en mi rostro, intentaba intimidarme pero se necesitaba más que eso para intimidar a Pansy Parkinson. Levante el mentón y mire a los oscuros ojos de Lestrange, ella sonrió satisfecha y se alejo unos pasos.

-Yo no he querido decir nada Pansy, esas son solo conclusiones tuyas.- dijo con una sonrisa y yo seguí sus pasos mientras ella caminaba por el estrecho y desolado callejón.

-¿Por qué me has citado?- pregunte intentando entender el porqué Bellatrix me había citado a mí y no a otro mortifaga, porque a mí en lugar de a Draco (Quien se gano mas su confianza)

-Son órdenes, además tenía ganas de verte.- dijo bella, lo primero me hizo volver a pensar que Tom estaba detrás de todo esto pero lo segundo me hizo temblar de coraje.

-Te has vuelto más mujer Parkinson- me dijo Bellatrix mientras me contemplaba de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo, casi como si estuviera contemplando algo que le pertenece.

-Siempre he sido una mujer Bellatrix, lástima que lo hayas notado tan tarde.- ataque, bella había sido mi primer amor, me obsesione con ella hasta límites insospechados, porque su forma de ser era algo que me inspiraba, algo que yo jamás había visto en nadie.

Pero bella nunca me vio como algo serio, es mas nunca me vio como una mujer real, siempre me critico ya sea por una cosa o por otra. Al pasar de los meses me di cuenta que yo era demasiado para ella… en el momento que supe eso pude ver que bella no era más que una demente.

-Solo quería contemplar lo que es mío- volvió a hablar Bellatrix y yo como me había quedado pensando en sus anteriores palabras no reaccione hasta que sentí sus dos manos apretar mi trasero.

Di una vuelta certera y la empuje lejos, con un empujón como ese hubiera mandado a más de uno de bruces contra el suelo pero, no a Bellatrix. Ella apenas se tambaleo unos cuantos pasos y dejo salir una sonrisa cínica mientras yo la apuntaba.

-¿Qué sucede Lestrange? No que yo era una chica sin gracia, sin belleza y con una cara pug.- hable con veneno en la punta de la lengua, midiendo con la mirada cuales eran los sentimientos de Lestrange.

-Lo eras, pasado. Has cambiado, la vida te ha cambiado.- dijo Bellatrix y luego me entrego una carta, era un sobre negro y no tenia remitente. Cuando subí la mirada del sobre Lestrange había desaparecido.

Con un suspiro derrotado abrí la carta y leí lo que estaba allí colocado en letra impresa.

**La gran cizaña reposa en el centro del manzano, de noche vela con su candil sostenido en la mano y su gran amigo lo persigue a todos lados.**

Termine de leer la carta con un signo de pregunta estampado en mi rostro. ¿Un acertijo? No era Bellatrix la persona que lo había escrito, ella jamás podría escribir un acertijo sin antes despeinarse todo el cabello.

Me quede en silencio pensando sobre lo que podría significar ese acertijo, esas palabras que tan cortas y preciase eran y… en quien era la persona que había mandado a Bellatrix. Podría ser Voldemort… claro está, pero, si así es porque Tom ha enviado a Bella en lugar de venir él a mi encuentro.

Luego de estar pensando un rato me dirigí hacia Hogwarts, seguramente el revuelo de la explosión ya había pasado y todos estaban más relajados. Al pasar los portones de Hogwarts note que estaba anocheciendo.

Se podían ver los matices naranjas y morados en el cielo mientras el sol se perdía en el horizonte, estuve un rato sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol contemplando el atardecer, hasta que la oscuridad lleno el lugar y yo me dirigí a las mazmorras.

En el camino a las mazmorras escuche un ruido en el siguiente pasillo, camine hasta llegar a la esquina y pegue mi cuerpo a la pared para luego asomar la cabeza. Allí escuchando detrás de las puertas del despacho de Mcgonagall estaban el trió dorado.

Levante una ceja al verlos, acaso esos tres no se habían metido en suficientes problemas ya. Camine hacia ellos sin emitir el mínimo ruido y al llegar a estar parada detrás de los tres hable en susurros.

-Ya es costumbre espiar detrás de las puertas.- susurre, el trió se dio la vuelta sorprendido y luego con un movimiento yo les dije que me siguieran, ellos me hicieron caso, al final los tenía en mis manos.

-Así que espiando detrás de las puertas- dije cuando nos habíamos alejado del despacho.

-Dejémoslo por la paz Parkinson- dijo Weasley con desprecio, yo me encogí de hombros, realmente no veía con ánimos de joderlos.

-Hagan lo que quieran- dije antes de volver a dirigirme a las mazmorras pero una mano caliente me tomo por sorpresa cuando me toco la mano derecha. Me voltee a mirar a la dueña de esa mano y allí estaba Granger.

-Siempre te vas sin despedirte.- dijo ella y sin dejarme responder me beso, ese beso que hubiera querido recibir por la mañana. Granger se separo casi de inmediato y se fue dejándome a mí allí.

Por primera vez no oculte la sonrisa que peleo contra mí para salir. Sonreí, mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba con una sonrisa autentica, una que solo mi padre habían visto, una que era dirigida a Hermione Granger sin que ella misma lo pudiera imaginar.

Luego de eso me dirigí a mi sala común, estaba cansada, eran muchas emociones para un día, quería llegar y lancharme a mi cama. Dormir, dormir hasta que el cansancio hubiera desaparecido pero por alguna razón al intentar dormir mi mente se concentraba en la nota que había recibido y en cual podría ser su significado.

.

Si te gusto dejame un Review

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.


	8. De regalos y nuevos acertijos

Aquí tienen un nuevo cap. Gracias a los que me dejan comments.

De regalos y nuevos acertijos

Varios días después de mi encuentro con Lestrange era la fiesta de Hallowen, una de mis fiestas menos preferidas; disfraces absurdos, rostros tapados, toqueteos "inocentes" y demasiadas personas en un mismo lugar.

Yo me encontraba en mi cuarto dándome los últimos toques antes de bajar a la fiesta. Me había decidido por un traje de vampira, negro, con algunos detalles rojos. mi cabello perfectamente colocado hacia atrás, un maquillaje sencillo y unos tacones negros con tacón, haciéndome ver más alta de lo que realmente soy.

Al terminar me mire en el espejo, era la réplica perfecta de una vampira sexy. Con determinación baje las escaleras y me encontré con Draco, el también portaba un traje de vampiro pero a diferencia del mío el se había colocado dientes postizos y al bajar se lanzo hacia mí como si fuera a morderme.

Ambos estallamos en risas antes ese hecho y luego llego Daphne, llevaba un traje bastante corto de hada color azul cielo, llevaba un maquillaje más excesivo que el mío y una varita con estrella en la punta, la cual parecía lanzar brillo.

-Miren si son la pareja vampírica.- dijo Daphne al llegar, Draco y yo estallamos en risas nuevamente y luego salimos juntos hacia el Salón de fiesta.

Al llegar el lugar estaba alborotado de gente disfrazaba que caminaban de lado en lado asustándose entre sí. Tan solo entrar Draco se perdió y yo me dirigí a la mesa de cocteles y me serví una copa.

En ese instante alguien se poso a mi lado, me di media vuelta y allí estaba… mi… Hermione. Me costó reconocerla ya que llevaba una máscara y venia disfrazada de ángel, las alas blancas parecían brillar, aunque realmente no necesitaba disfraz ella de por si era un ángel.

-Hola.- me dijo con una tímida sonrisa y sosteniendo una copa de ponche entre sus manos, la cual estaba completa. Yo le dedique una sonrisa, un intento de sonrisa, luego tome de mi copa.

-Te vez bien Granger.- dije después de unos minutos, mirando hacia cualquier lado, como si simplemente comentaría. Aunque la realidad es que Granger se veía hermosa y yo…necesitaba decírselo, aunque fuera por cortesía.

-Tu te vez hermosa Pansy.- respondió ella mirándome, lo sé porque voltee a mirarle cuando hablo, no pude evitar el tono carmesí que se instalo en mis mejillas pero intente disimularlo diciendo que hacia frio.

-Yo no tengo ninguno, quizás tienes fiebre.- y sin pararse a pensar Granger se abalanzo hacia mí y me toco el cuello con delicadeza, luego de un rato negó en desacuerdo.

-No, estas bien.- me dijo con una sonrisa autentica, yo le dedique una sonrisa y en ese instante las luces se apagaron. Se escucharon gritos, gruñidos, como comenzaban a asustarse entre ellos mismos.

Yo me quede quieta, no tenía intenciones de asustar a nadie y no quería ser asustada pero una suave mano me tamo por la cintura y se acerco a mi uniendo nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

No me hacía falta mirar a esa persona para saber quién era, Hermione, reconocería esos carnosos y suaves labios en cualquier lugar. La bese con más pasión, queriendo que sintiera por medio del beso todo lo que yo siento pero no digo.

Al separarnos sentí la sonrisa de Mione contra mis labios y su frente unida a la mía. Luego las luces volvieron y nosotras nos separamos. Con una sonrisa Hermione se alejo, mientras la veía alejarse sentí un peso en mi mano y al abrirla (No sé cuando la seré) encontré allí un collar.

Una estrella color plata con matices azules estaba unido a un cordón blanco. Al mover el collar adquiera distintos colores y al voltearlo dejaba de ser una estrella para convertirse en un corazón.

Mire el collar que granar me había dado y luego mire hacia ella. La vi en la lejanía, mirándome con curiosidad, seguramente preguntándose si su regalo me había gustado. A eso yo respondí con una sonrisa ladeada y me coloque el collar con cuidado. Tocando la estrella con la yema de los dedos cuando termine de colocármelo.

Con solo colocármelo y mirarlo note que era especial, en el centro de la estrella descansaba una H, que si no lo mirabas con atención era prácticamente invisible.

Me voltee a mirar en dirección a la puerta cuando vi a Weasley jugando con lo que parecía un absolvedor de luz, creo que es uno, realmente no recuerdo su nombre pero esas cosas son casi siempre difíciles de obtener.

Luego de eso mire mas por el lugar y me sorprendí al ver a Filch parado en una esquina con su maldita gata al hombro, si hay alguien a quien detesto esa persona es ese maldito celador que no ve mas allá de la luz de su maldito candil.

Sacando mi mirada del viejo me centre en Draco, al fin lo encuentro, mi amigo se encontraba junto a una chica disfrazada gata. Qué extraño pensé que lo encontraría molestando a la mini comadreja, aunque la gata podría ser Ginny Weasley, no podía ver su cabello.

-Pansy, acegtaste al venig de vampiga.- hablo Fleur Delacour, no necesito mirarla para saber que es ella, ese maldito español-Delacour solo ella sabía hablarlo. Me voltee a mirar a mi maestra y la vi disfrazada de… ¿de puta? Realmente el disfraz de Fleur solo tiene esa definición.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de usted querida profesora. ¿De qué se ha disfrazado?- pregunte con toda la intención de molestar a Delacour pero, ella simplemente me dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a explicar su disfraz de duende-puto.

Mientras Fleur hablaba y hablaba, en su idioma medio español, yo me encontraba mirando la fiesta que se desarrollaba frente a mí, hasta que alguien llamo mi atención.

Filch, nuevamente ese viejo celador llamo mi atención, ahora se encontraba parado frente a una puerta. Qué extraño, Filch siempre está parado cerca de Potter, eso no me estaba gustando.

Aunque, el viejo no podía ser la respuesta al acertijo, era un simple celador zarrapastroso, que nunca sería más que un viejo inútil que en lugar de atrapar a los chicos infraganti se detiene a preguntar… ¿Hay alguien ahí? Si, es tan estúpido que se detiene a preguntar eso, dándoles a los jóvenes la oportunidad de escapar.

Con un movimiento me despedí de Delacour y eche a andar hacia afuera del lugar. Ya me aburría la fiesta, me iría a dormir, pero antes de que pudiera irme vi a Filch caminando fuera del lugar. El salo y luego salí yo, lo vi dirigirse a las mazmorras así que decidí seguirle.

Mientras caminaba detrás del, escondiéndome cada vez que volteaba a mirar hacia atrás, como si supiera que lo estaban siguiendo, en ese instante choque contra alguien. Tape el grito con mis manos y Granger surgió debajo de una capa invisible.

-Ven.- me susurro y yo entre con ella a la capa, íbamos bastante lejos de Filch como para pasar desapercibidas, pero lo suficiente cerca como para no perderlo. Cuando vi a Filch internarse más hacia las mazmorras arrugue el gesto.

-Se dirige a las mazmorras- murmuro Hermione, con ese tono misterioso que todos conocen pero yo jamás había odio. Realmente lo primero que me saco el comentario de Hermione fue un bufido, soy Slytherin, como cree ella que no se hacia donde se dirige el celador, amigo de gatos locos.

-No me digas Granger.- dije bastante sarcástica pero en tono bajo, Granger me ignoro y seguimos el recorrido. Filch se dirigía a la sala común Slytherin, caminaba bastante presuroso y observando hacia todos lados.

Al llegar a la sala yo y Granger nos situamos a una distancia de Filch observando todo lo que hacía, el saco un objeto de su bolsillo, era cuadrado y se abría en un estremo.

-Es una cámara.- me dijo Hermione cerca del oído, como si yo supiera lo que era una cámara. Al parecer Filch si sabía lo que era porque la coloco detrás de unos libros, de una manera que quedaba invisible ante ojos curiosos.

-Sirve para grabarnos.- dijo Hermione en otro susurro y yo rodé los ojos, Filch miro un poco más alrededor y saco tres cámaras mas, al parecer pondría una en cada casa. Con una mirada a las cámaras Filch salió del cuarto.

-Quédate aquí, esta más segura.- dije a Granger, ella asintió y yo me dirigí hacia la cámara, al llagar a ella, la observe y cuando pretendía extender mi mano hacia ella una voz llamo mi atención.

-Oh Pansy, aquí estas.- hablo Tracey, su voz nauseabunda a causa de sabe Dios qué cosa, acaso mi compañera había logrado colar cerveza de mantequilla a Hogwarts, no sé porque eso no me sorprendería.

-Quiero dormir contigo.- me dijo arrogándose casi encima de mí, yo arrugue el rostro ante su olor a licor y luego intente que se recostara en el mueble pero ella seguía sostenida a mi cuello.

-Tracey estas borracha, vamos chica sube arriba y duerme.- intente ahora subirla por las escaleras pero ella rio y se agarro mas de mi. Mire hacia Granger, aunque no puedo verla, Granger no dio señales de salir a ayudarme y yo musite unas gracias sarcásticamente.

-Vamos nena ayúdame- volví a hablar cada vez mas cansada al tener que aguantar el peso de Tracey, pronto me canse de querer ayudarle y la deje caer al suelo. Ella comenzó a decir cosas extrañas, como, me gustan tus piernas o el negro te queda bien pero yo la ignore.

Me acerque hacia la puerta y sentí a Granger rosarme el costado, luego murmure la contraseña y sé que Granger abandono la habitación. Di media vuelta sobre mis talones y me dirigí a mi recamara.

Al pasar por el lado de Tracey la escuche gemir y murmurar incoherencias, esa chica tenía problemas mentales. Con ese pensamiento me dirigí a mi cama y me deje caer pesadamente con toda la intención de descansar.

A la siguiente mañana me despertó el picoteo insistente de Heilly en la ventana, era la última en despertarme. Me dirigí hacia mi negra lechuza y la acaricie antes de tomar la carta que reposaba en sus patas.

Esta vez en el sobre estaba escrito mi nombre y el signo de una serpiente. Abrí el sobre con rapidez y vi que dentro era una letra impresa.

**Ya descubriste quien era el que me daba información, ya debes estar uniendo las piezas y saber quién soy yo. Espero que puedas con este ultimo acertijo Pansy, si es así, me encontraras cerca del sauce boxeador mañana.**

**La pieza clave para que llegues a mí se encuentra en la casa del elegido, siempre fingiendo estupidez y adquiriendo información de la pieza inútil en el trió dorado.**

Juro que los acertijos me están rompiendo la cabeza, un momento, ha escrito que se quien le daba información. Pero si yo no sé… claro era Filch, eres tan inteligente que impresionas Pansy.

Deje la carta en la mesa y mire hacia afuera, el sol estaba ya en el cielo y me daba de lleno en el rostro como burlándose de mí. Deje salir un suspiro mientras pensaba en el nuevo acertijo, el último según el que me envía las cartas.

Solo quiero que estas cartas dejen de ser enviadas, saber que realmente está sucediendo y comprobar si mis sospechas son ciertas. Si realmente Tom está vivo y todos están en peligro nuevamente.

.

Bueno se ha resuelto el primer acertijo, a ver si aciertan este otro.

Déjenme un Review si les gusto el cap, no sean malitos.

Nos leemos en la proxima


	9. Entre corajes y ayudas

Gracias a oo0NattyM0oo y a jenn0809 por comentar en el capitulo anterior.

Aquí tienen un nuevo cap

Entre corajes y ayudas

No he podido dormir una hora corrida, estoy…no se decir cuáles son mis sentimientos exactos. Esto pasa del cabreo a la furia y de la furia a lo que le sigue, pero… no estoy bien.

El nuevo acertijo me está rompiendo la cabeza y lo peor es que no tengo mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Ahora me encuentro desayunando, mejor dicho tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza y moviendo el revoltillo de lado a lado.

Mi vista clavada en el plato mientras pienso en el acertijo, la respuesta está en Griffindor y para conseguirla tendría que hablar con Granger. Suspire intranquila y levante los ojos de mi plato, encontrándome con la mirada socarrona de Blaise.

-Pensando en…alguien.- me dijo Blaise con media sonrisa, esto es lo que me falta, que se hayan percatado de mi "relación" con Granger.

-Pensando en mis líos Blaise.- conteste tranquilamente y pinchando una salchicha con el tenedor.

-Líos de faldas.- dijo Draco introduciéndose en la conversación, yo introduje la salchicha en mi boca chupándola en el proceso y sonriendo de lado. Como de sencillo yo me los saco de encima.

-Si no fuera gay, te hubiera llevado a la cama.- me dijo Blaise sus ojos centrados en la salchicha que yo metía y sacaba de mi boca de forma juguetona. Sabía que se olvidarían del tema con solo hacer eso.

-Si yo no supiera que Granger me arrancaría la cabeza tu estarías en mi lista de conquistas.- hablo Draco arrancándome una risa antes de que dejara la salchicha olvidada en el plato, aunque sentí un frio recorrer mi espalda ante la mención de Granger, mis compañeros más cercanos se habían dado cuenta.

Me levante de la mesa y les lance besos a los chicos antes de dirigirme fuera del Gran Salón. Me sorprendí al ver a Granger salir del Gran Salón con cara enfadada y murmurando cosas que por la distancia no logre entender.

Antes de que mis piernas hubiesen preguntado si podían andar me encontré siguiendo a Granger por los largos corredores. Luego de unos minutos logre alcanzarla al gritar su nombre.

-¿Qué quieres Pansy?- pregunto, sus palabras eran escupidas con coraje y su mirada era ira pura. No sé que le ha pasado a Granger, yo no la he insultado desde que nuestra relación comenzó, bueno, no le he llamado sangre sucia.

-Estas molesta.- era una pregunta pero salió como confirmación de mis labios, los cuales creo no escuchan mi cerebro.

-No, no estoy molesta. Oh sí, lo estoy.- me dijo Granger cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una mueca de niña enfurruñada. Yo sonreí burlona y levante una ceja en confusión.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunte tranquilamente sentándome en el suelo, Granger me miro con el rostro ladeado y luego con una cálida sonrisa se sentó a mi lado. Era extraño vernos allí, en el suelo sentadas, siendo simplemente dos chicas, sin apellidos, ni aristocracias.

-No me gustan tus jueguitos… pornográficos.- me dijo Granger mirando al suelo, yo levante una ceja, la duda estampada seguramente en mi rostro. ¿De qué…? Oh, claro, los jueguitos, mi manera de sacarme de encima a Draco y Blaise.

-Son solo bromas Granger, una forma de pasar el rato.- dije con una sonrisa ladeada y observando hacia adelante, sentí como Granger gruñía por lo bajo ante mi comentario.

-Ya veo, es muy divertido simular que estas dándole sexo oral a uno de ellos.- dijo Hermione la rabia en cada palabra que decía, sonreí de lado y voltee a mirarla. Ella también me miro y en sus ojos vi algo que nunca había visto en nadie…. Posesividad… ella quería que yo fuera solo de ella.

-Estas siendo demasiado posesiva con algo que es libre Granger.- dije mirándola a los ojos, quería que entendiera lo que realmente quería decir con mis palabras. Yo, siempre seré libre, nunca seré de nadie porque me pertenezco a mí. Por más que ame a Granger seguiré siendo Pansy Parkinson, aunque mi corazón le pertenezca.

-Aun así… ¿Que te cuesta dejar esos… jueguitos?- pregunto Hermione acercándose lentamente a mí, cualquier persona pensaría que ella no se estaba moviendo pero no yo. La mire a los ojos, ellos hacían estragos en mi, lograban cosas que nadie podría lograr.

Porque los ojos de Granger demostraban sinceridad, amor, admiración, protección y…. Algo muy onda, algo que no sé cómo se llama pero hace esa mirada tan cristalina y limpia que logra derretir un poco de este frio corazón.

-Creo que puedo intentarlo.- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que mi cerebro las pensaran pero que puedo hacer, cada día soy menos Pansy Parkinson que el día anterior y eso no me está gustando nada.

-Gracias.- me dijo Granger y note que estaba muy cerca, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban en una misma. Su olor y el mío creando una nueva loción natural y única.

Me quede quieta, simplemente mirando a esos ojos, hasta que mis ojos se cerraron cuando sentí los labios de Granger tocar los míos. Le respondí el beso dejando que nuestros labios se movieran a un mismo ritmo.

Luego de unos minutos hice algo que jamás había hecho, coloque mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricie. Era tan suave y tersa, parecía seda. No, más suave que la seda, Granger ladeo la cabeza hacia mi mano y yo la acaricie con ternura mientras la veía abrir los ojos y mirarme.

-Te amo.- dijo, yo me quede en silencio simplemente mirándola, ella no me privaba de mi libertad, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que siempre seria libre y eso se merecía aunque fuera un gesto amable así que una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios.

La sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Granger era la sonrisa que siempre salía cuando se te ha cumplido un deseo… cuando después de tener esperanza en algo al fin tu fe tenía una respuesta.

-Sabes a veces sentía ganas de matarte.- me dijo Granger luego de un rato, yo deje salir una sonrisa burlona. Granger me miro y yo me quede en silencio esperando que ella siguiera hablando.

-Como ese día que gritas que agarraran a Harry para entregárselo a Voldemort, realmente eras cruel.- dijo Hermione con media sonrisa y acariciando mi mano derecha, la cual descansaba en su regazo (Que conste que ella misma la coloco allí.)

-Solo tenía miedo.- dije y luego recordé que tenía un acertijo que resolver antes de que el día terminara. Mi cerebro comenzó a maquinar una manera de hacer que Granger respondiera sin que sospechara algo.

-¿Oye Granger que tal si jugamos a los acertijos?- pregunte, se que sonó bastante Hufflepuff pero con suerte Granger no notaria mis intenciones. Ella sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla mientras asentía en desacuerdo.

-Quien crees que sería la chica más estúpida de Griffindor que está detrás de la comadreja.- dije, claro que no pensaba decir el verdadero acertijo, lo traduje a mi forma.

Claro que había estudiado el acertijo y supe de inmediato que la pieza inútil del trió dorado era Weasley y que la persona que le sacaba información fingía ser una estúpida enamorada.

Hermione dejo salir una risa frece, lo que me dio a entender que ella sabia la respuesta a tan simple acertijo (Simple para ella, no para mí.) me quede observándola esperando que hablara.

-Debes buscar mejores acertijo Parkinson. Es obvio que la respuesta es Lavender Brown.- me dijo Hermione recostándose en mi hombro y en ese instante todo encajo en mi mente.

Tenía una persona quien seguir y tenía que hacerlo ahora si quería llegar a donde el que me envía las cartas. Debía alejarme con naturalidad, Granger no debía percatarse de nada.

-Debo irme- dije antes de darle un beso pluma a Granger y levantarme del suelo, ella sonrió y la ayude a levantarse. Luego me fui caminando hacia los jardines, creo que escuche decir a Millie que Lavender Brown había dicho que estaría todo el día en los jardines.

Al salir afuera una brisa algo fría me llego, asiendo que me frotara las manos. Hoy era n día lluvioso y seguramente venia una tormenta. Camine durante un rato antes de encontrar a Brown, ella estaba sentada (Desparramada) debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Sin que ella lo notara me acomode detrás de unos arbustos detrás de ella y me quede en silencio esperando con calma y mirando a mí alrededor por cualquier indicio de otra persona.

Pasaron las horas y me encontraba con las piernas adoloridas por estar tanto tiempo en cuclillas, luego de un rato más lavender se levanto y comenzó a caminar. Yo la seguí peor Granger fue mi sorpresa al verla entrar a la sala común Griffindor.

Gire frustrada sobre mis talones para quedarme en vela toda la noche pero un ruido me alerto. Volví a girarme y me encontré de frente con Potter y Granger. Los mire sorprendida y ellos se siguieron acercando.

-Estamos buscando lo mismo Parkinson.- me dijo Potter tan pronto llego a mí, yo los mire haciéndome la desentendida pero sé que Granger ve mas allá de lo que yo finjo y lo que yo hago, te vuelves vulnerable Parkinson.

-No sé de que hablas Potter.- dije tranquilamente pero antes de que Potter pudiese siquiera hablar me encontré estampada contra la pared, yo, Potter y Granger estábamos apretujados detrás de una armadura. Todos intentando ver la puerta de la señora gorda.

Por la puerta salieron dos chicas, dos mujeres identidad, dos lavender Brown. Me fui detrás de las dos chicas que caminaban juntas escondiéndome para no ser notada y sabiendo que Granger y Potter también estaban conmigo.

Las chicas se separaron en determinada punto, una se fue hacia el hall de entrada y la otra hacia las mazmorras.

-Sigan a esa Potter- dije señalando a la que se dirigía a las mazmorras, Potter se fue detrás de ella pero Granger no ella quiso seguir conmigo a la que se dirigía hacia el hall de entrada, a la cual yo sé es la verdadera lavender Brown.

-Debiste irte con Potter.- dije a Granger mientras salíamos afuera del castillo, la oscuridad rodeaba el lugar y Brown caminaba alumbrando con un lumus. De repente Brown se detuvo, miro hacia atrás pero no pudo vernos.

-Al parecer me siguen.- murmuro antes de volver a dirigirse hacia al hall de entrada, olvidándose de ir hacia ale sauce boxeador. Estoy segura que si hubiese sido yo sola Brown no lo hubiese notado.

Derrotadas Granger y yo caminamos dentro de Hogwarts, estuvimos caminando en silencio hasta que nos encontramos de frente con un espectáculo horrible. Estábamos cerca de la torre Griffindor, en uno de los pasillos había un chico y una chica.

Ambos estaban desnudos, ella acostado como muerta en el suelo y el… estaba abusando de ella. Algunos golpes llenaban el rostro de la chica y sangre estaba repartida por el suelo. Sentí asco ante la imagen pero fue solo mirar a Granger y ver no solo el asco reflejado en esos ojos sino el miedo.

-Ve a tu sala, yo me encargo.- dije seria, ella me miro y luego se dio la vuelta para coger otro camino. Luego de verla irse yo Salí de mi escondite, reconocí al chico con rapidez, pero todavía me sentía asombrada por lo que había hecho con esa pobre chica.

-Crabble espero que tengas una buena excusa que darme, aunque creo que no existe excusa ante lo que has hecho.- hable, Crabble dio un brinco y se alejo de la chica.

-Lárgate Pansy, esto es entre la zorra y yo.- me dijo, yo mire a la chica, la conozco de eso estoy segura, ella estaba inconsciente seguramente por los golpes

-Esto ahora es entre tu y yo Crabble y ruega para que esa chica no sea quien yo estoy pensando.- dijo fríamente, el dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndome frente, quien se cree este imbécil para hacer frente a Pansy Parkinson.

-No te temo Parkinson, estás hablando con un Slytherin.- me dijo Crabble y yo di un paso al frente, mi mirada era fuego abrazador y sentí deseos de desquitar mi ira con ese cerdo.

-Siempre debes temerme Crabble, soy la peor persona de todo Hogwarts. Soy lo que tu nunca llegaras a ser, soy una mortifaga con suerte y si quieres conservar tu vida desaparece de mi vista.- dije acercándome más a Crabble.

-Deja de joder Pansy, solo lárgate.- volvió a chillar Crabble, si, acaba de agotar mi paciencia. Mi varita estuvo en mi mano en cuestión de mini segundos y luego apunte al cuello del chico. Crabble se tenso, en su mirada se veía el temor y eso me hizo sentir poderosa.

-Yo te diré que es lo que haremos Crabble. Tu te largaras de aquí, yo llevare a Cho a la enfermería y… si por alguna razón ella tiene heridas graves, tu me la pagaras caro.- dije y luego lo mire con odio, el seguía petrificado.

-Uno… dos…-no tuve que terminar la cuenta, Crabble ya había salido disparado al parecer rumbo a las mazmorras. Gire sobre mis talones y me acerque a la asiática que yacía desnuda y manchada en el suelo.

-Porque nadie respeta lo que ya tiene dueño.- dije al viento pensando en mi compañera Daphne, se pondría como loca cuando supiera lo que le habían hecho a su novia.

Me saque la túnica y se la coloque a Cho, no la podía levitar desnuda por todo Hogwarts, luego con un hechizo la levante del suelo y me dirigí a la enfermería, donde seguramente pasaría un rato mintiendo sobre lo que le había sucedido a Chang.

.

Eso fue todo por hoy…

**El próximo capitulo lo colocare cuando la historia haya logrado 30-32 Reviews (Es solo porque no quiero lectores en el anonimato. Juro que no es por ser cruel) Saludos a todos los que me leen, nos leemos en la próxima.**


	10. De sorpresas y dolores

Aquí tienen un nuevo Cap, espero lo disfruten

De sorpresas y dolores

Camine levitando a Cho durante algunos minutos y cuando entre a la enfermería y deje a Cho en la cama grande fue mi sorpresa al ver allí a la directora Mcgonagall.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí señorita Parkinson?- interrogo la vieja mirándome seria y yo me cruce de brazos al escuchar su tono acusatorio. A mí nadie me iba a tratar como una violadora.

-La he encontrado en un pasillo.- conteste levantando el mentón y mientras la señora Pomfrey atendía a Cho.

-Espero que eso sea cierto señorita Parkinson.- me dijo Mcgonagall antes de salir de la enfermería. Me gire hacia Cho y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver que Pomfrey la había desnudado.

-espero afuera.- dije dando media vuelta y saliendo, me quede afuera sentada, esperando y con el frio pegado a los huesos. Hubiera preferido levitar a Cho desnuda y no tener yo que morirme de frio.

-Puede entrar señorita Parkinson.- dijo la señora Pomfrey, estuve de píe en un mini segundo y frote mis manos para entrar en calor. Al atravesar la puerta vi a Cho dormida y tapada con una fina manta blanca.

-La señorita Chang estará bien Parkinson, algunos golpes pero nada grave.- me dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras buscaba algo en los cajones de su viejo y mullidlo escritorio.

-Eso es bueno.-comente al aire y luego me gire para irme pero la mano vieja y arrugada de Pomfrey me detuvo en mí andar. Me volví hacia la señora y ella me sonrió

-No sé porque párkinson pero me inspiras confianza. Quiero que guardes algo por mi.- volvió a hablar Pomfrey, levante una ceja no entendiendo a que se refería.

-Ten.- dijo pasándome un frasco con un líquido azul espeso. Yo la mire sin entender nada y ella me dedico una sonrisa.

-Lo llame Eliezer de vida. A veces uno comete errores en la vida y le gustaría ir hacia atrás para arreglarlos, con este frasco podrías hacerlo.- me dijo y luego se coloco los lentes y se sentó en una silla.

Con mirada confusa Salí de del la enfermería y me dirigí a las mazmorras, no tarde mucho en dormirme pensando en todo lo que me había sucedido en el día.

Me levante temprano la siguiente mañana y me dirigí a la enfermería, si yo estaba bien Crabble no sufriría tanto si no yo misma me encargaría de que sufriera lo que ella sufrió.

Baje las escaleras prácticamente bailando y me encontré de frente con Draco quien me dedico una sonrisa y se acerco a mí. Me acomode el cabello y levante una ceja a Draco le siguió sonriendo.

-Recibí tu carta.- me dijo en voz baja. ¿De qué diablos habla? Mi rostro se volvió una mueca de confusión mientras veía a Draco dejar de sonreír y ponerse serio.

-Ya hice lo que me pediste, Granger está solo en la torre de Aritmancia.- volvió a decirme Draco en otro susurro y con una sonrisa picara.

-Yo no te he enviado ninguna carta Draco.- dije seria y Draco me miro sin entender antes de sacar una nota y mostrármela. Era en letra impresa pero firmada por mi cosa imposible porque yo no la había enviado.

**Draco necesito un gran favor. Mira mañana a las seis quiero que lleves a Granger (Sola) a la sala de Arritranca. No me falles, mira que esto es importante.**

_Princesa de Slytherin_

-Rayos.- murmure antes de salir corriendo a la torre de Aritmancia, alguien había enviado esa carta y estoy segura que esa persona no quería ayudar a Granger con nada.

Corrí y corrí, ya casi me faltaba el aire. Solo podía pensar en Granger y rezar porque estuviera bien. ¡Maldita! Porque es que Granger confía en mí con los ojos cerrados, porque solo tienen que decirle Pansy te quiere ver aquí y ella sale corriendo.

AL llegar a la torre de uromancia note la obscuridad en el lugar, camine unos pasos hasta que mi pierna choco con algo. Saque mi varita y produje un lumas, al alumbrar hacia adelante abrí los ojos impresionada al ver allí a Granger.

Caí de rodillas en menos de un segundo, colocando a Granger sobre mi regazo y dándole palmaditas en el rostro para despertarla.

-Granger despierta.- dije mientras sentía las lagrimas punzar en mis pupilas para salir. Nada, Granger seguí como muerta, solo con un rasguño en su hermoso rostro.

-Granger despierta.- volví a insistir pero mis palabras no tenían ningún efecto en ella, seguía desmayada.

-Maldita sea Hermione despierta.- casi grite abrazándola y llorando en su pecho, sintiendo mi cuerpo ser recorrido por espasmos a causa del llanto. La sentí moverse por debajo de mí y me separe, las lágrimas aun manchando mis mejillas.

-Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios.- me dijo Granger y me miro a los ojos, yo le acaricie la mejilla. No podría describir lo que sentí en mi pecho cuando pensé que Hermione estaba muerta.

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida, yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho intentando ocultar lo obvio. Los espasmos que recorrían mi cuerpo se calmaron y yo levante la mirada.

-Yo no lloro.- dije mirando hacia otro lado, actuaba como una niña pero no admitiría nunca que el solo pensar en perder a Mione sacaba de mi un llanto abrasador.

-Lo haces y… lo haces por mi.- me dijo, su tono de voz parecía algo incrédulo y me miraba entre emocionada y… algo que no sé cómo llamar. Yo me separe de inmediato y me levante del suelo, dejando una distancia prudencial.

-No lo hago, solo estaba… estaba… simplemente me preocupe.- dije dándole la espalda a Hermione. Luego de unos minutos mirando hacia la puerta sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré de frente con Hermione, ella me miro a los ojos y una sonrisa asomo en sus labios. Una sonrisa de felicidad, una sonrisa que quería decir que me entendía.

-Sé lo que vi Pansy, mi Pansy.- me dijo y me beso, deje que me besara y luego nos separamos, fue en ese momento que recordé la carta y los problemas que seguramente estaban por venir.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunte mientras salíamos de la sala de Aritmancia, Hermione se mordió el labio pensativo y luego me miro a mí a los ojos.

-Draco me dijo que me estarías esperando en la torre, al entrar alguien me lanzo un hechizo desmallador… la persona se parecía a…- las palabras de Hermione se perdieron en algún lugar y yo levante una ceja.

-Lavender Brown.- me dijo mirando hacia adelante, yo la mire desconcertada. Voltee el rostro hacia adelante y vi a lo lejos a Lavender Brown caminando a hurtadillas y observando a todos lados.

Cuando ella estuvo a una distancia yo y Hermione la seguimos, lavender caminaba con pasos cortos y precisos. Luego de un rato caminando apareció otra lavender Brown.

-Sigue a esa.- le dije a Hermione, sabiendo que la lavender verdadera se dirigiría al sauce boxeador. Hermione se fue detrás de la lavender que caminaba dentro del castillo y yo seguí a la otra.

Cuando faltaban unos pasos para llegar al sauce boxeador una sombra se alzo en la lejanía. Me era difícil de ver exactamente quien era la persona, era alto, delgado vestía una túnica negra con capucha y parecía tranquilo.

-Señor.- dijo lavender tan pronto llego frente al hombre, yo me escondí como pude detrás de unos arbusto y mire al hombre sin poder ver su rostro solo la palidez de sus manos.

-Pansy…sal pequeña.- dijo su voz, casi di un brinco en ese instante. Salí del arbusto y lavender me miro con una sonrisa ladeada, bastante cínica y sucia. Yo me centre en mirar al hombre, el cual yo sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Lucius Malfoy.- dije sin creérmela, dando un paso atrás, el Malfoy levanto el rostro, una cicatriz lo cruzaba de serme a extremo. Sentí pena por el pero esta desapareció rápidamente.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- pregunto Malfoy serio y dando un paso hacia mí. Trague saliva por un instante y luego me mordí el labio.

-No, solo que… se supone que estas en Azkaban.- dije seria y lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Draco pero tan distintos. En los ojos de Draco se leía el arrepentimiento, a veces el miedo y el cariño pero… en los ojos de Lucius solo se leía la maldad y la sed de venganza.

-Si he escapado lástima que no he podido evitar que me desgarrasen el rostro.- dijo con un deje de rabia pero su rostro parecía una mueca de siempre tranquilidad.

-Por un momento pensé que las cartas eran enviadas por…- no pude terminar mi frase porque Lucius estaba asintiendo con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, las cartas son enviadas por el señor Voldemort, no te equivocaste en eso parkinson. Tu madre esta con el, el me ha ayudado a mi escape.- dijo Lucius con agradecimiento pero yo habia escuchado hasta la parte tu madre esta con el.

-Que has dicho.- dije en un casi grito y Lucius me miro con una mueca confundida. Respira Pansy, inhala, exhala. Calme mi respiración y luego deje salir una sonrisa.

-Ahora estoy más tranquila, SI mi madre esta con Voldemort todo está marchando sobre ruedas.- dije intentando que la sonrisa en mi rostro no se volviera una mueca y mas por lo sarcástico de mis palabras. Realmente deseaba decir exactamente lo contrario.

-En eso tienes razón Parkinson, tu madre no puede estar en mejores manos. El señor ha dicho que te ira a buscar en navidad. Iras a la casa de tu madre, allí te estará esperando para transportarte a la misión de los Sabin.- me do Malfoy, yo asentí.

-Quedamos en eso.- dije seria y luego me di la vuelta partiendo del lugar. En que lio me he metido, tenía que haber previsto esto, tenía que haberle dicho a mi madre que no saliera de casa.

Ahora estoy obligada a ir con Voldemort, mi madre me necesita, si no voy Voldemort destruirá a la única persona que me queda. Me deje caer debajo de un árbol rendida y mi lechuza llego a mí con una carta entre sus patas.

-Gracias chica.- dije colocándole algo de comida en el césped. Luego me fije en el sobre, era de mi madre, lo abrí con rapidez y leí las líneas que estaban escritas. No puede ser.

_**Querida Pansy**_

_**Seguramente ya te has enterado de donde me encuentro, me gustaría decirte lo que te tengo que decir de frente pero, Voldemort me ha dicho que tú lo entenderías por carta.**_

_**Tu padre a muerto, lo en asesinado en azkaban. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí para apoyarme y yo poder apoyarte pero tengo el consuelo de que te veré en navidad.**_

_**Dominique Parkinson, te amo**_ hija

Termine de leer la carta y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, lagrima que no seque, lagrima que corrió por mi rostro y ario al chocar en mi túnica. Sentí como los pedazos que había recuperado e mi vida se venía nuevamente abajo. Como mis sueno ya no tenían sentido.

-Podemos hablar Parkinson.- dijo una voz a mi espalda, seque mis lagrimas y escondí la carta en mi bolsillo. Al voltear me encontré con Cho Chang. La asiática traía una túnica en sus manos y aun tenia las marcas de algunos golpes pero estaba mejorando.

-Claro, siéntate.-dije acomodándose, Cho se sentó a mi lado y me dedico una sonrisa, sus mejillas parecían coloreadas de un tono carmesí cuando extendió la túnica entre sus manos.

-Gracias, la he lavado. Nunca pensé recibir ayuda precisamente de ti.- me dijo Chang, yo tome mi túnica y ma coloque doblada en mi regazo.

-He hecho lo que cualquiera en mi lugar abría hecho.- dije, Cho me dedico una sonrisa sincera y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, instintivamente aleje sus manos pero el dedique una sonrisa (espero que haya salido como sonrisa y no como mueca extraña)

-No tengo como agradecerte lo que has hecho Pansy.- me dijo Cho y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera prevenir lo que sucedió a continuación, la asiática ya había colocado sus labios en mi mejilla.

-Llámame si necesitas algo.- me dijo antes de irse, yo estaba en silencio, prácticamente me encontraba en shock total.

Luego de unos minutos me levante de suelo y me dirigí a las mazmorras a escribirle una carta de regreso a mi madre, a acostarme en mi cama y pensar. No lloraría, sería estúpido hacerlo, sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque las lagrimas no me regresarían a mi padre.

Solo puedo salvar a mi madre y achare lo que sea por lograrlo, aunque tenga que dar mi propia vida en eso, yo nunca dejaría a mi madre sola. Antes de abandonar a mi propia sangre prefieren vender mi alma a Voldemort.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, cuando me percate estábamos a un día de estar de regreso a casa. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, últimamente Hermione me vigila mucho (Demasiado). Como ahora, me encuentro sentada tranquilamente en la biblioteca leyendo un libro (Disfruto un buen libro, lástima que no todos sean buenos.)

-Pansy mañana comienzan las vacaciones.- me dijo una voz a mi costado me di la vuelta y mire a Hermione quien tenía una mirada preocupada.

-Si, iré a casa.- dije mirando el libro, se que si miro a los ojos de Mione vera que estoy mintiendo y eso no es lo que más deseo.

-Eso pensé que dirías.- murmuro pensativa, en un tono de saber mucho que me puso la piel de gallina.

-SI es obvio que iré con mi madre.- dije mirándola a los ojos, en eso estaba siendo completamente sincera. Hermione llevo su mano derecha a mi mejilla y la acaricio con cuidado, su mirada bajo hasta mis labios y sentí mi pecho agitarse al sentir como delineaba mis labios con dulzura.

-Te extrañare.- me dijo con una sonrisa y luego me beso con pasión, estoy acostumbrada a que Granger me bese en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento y cuando se le antoje.

Al separarnos Granger recogió sus cosas murmurando que había olvidado algo y luego de darme un pico en los labios salió disparada sabe Dios a donde.

-Realmente tiene prisa.- murmure a nadie en particular, luego sentí un pequeño grito, me gire notando que el ruido procedía de unas estanterías a lo lejos, lo suficiente apartadas como para que nadie escuchara pero… era algo estúpido, no había nadie en la biblioteca excepto yo.

Me levante del suelo y camine con suma lentitud al lugar de donde procedía el grito. Me cruce de brazos al ver a Crabble intentando besar a la fuerza a una chica de nuestra misma casa, una chica de quinto grado.

-Crabble, Crabble.- cante, mi tono lleno de ira, vi como el tanque de guerra se apartaba de la chica, la cual corrió a esconderse detrás de mí. Rodé los ojos ante tal hecho mientras sentía a la chica esconderse.

-Siempre interrumpiendo Parkinson.- me dijo Crabble ácidamente y hasta aquí llego la paciencia de Pansy Parkinson con el tanque de guerra.

-Depulso.- dije apuntándolo, el salió volando hasta dar con un fría pared. Me acerque a él con rapidez y me arrodille a su lado.

-¿Sabes porque te recomendé no meterte conmigo?- pregunte enojada y vi a Crabble negar asustado.

-Yo me deshago de las personas de una manera fácil y efectiva. Simplemente… los mato.- dije con aire sádico y enredando los cabellos de Crabble en mi mano izquierda.

-Lo lamento Pansy, no me acérquele a otra chica con esas intenciones, lo juro.- dijo asustado, aspire con fuerza, sintiendo mis pulmones llenarse con el aire y sintiendo el temor en este.

-Eso creí que escucharía. ¿Sabes porque te daré una oportunidad Crabble?- pregunte como quien está muy arriba y hable con alguien de muy abajo. Crabble negó en confusión y yo solté una risa triunfadora.

-Solo por ser un Slytherin te la dejare pasar, porque nuestras reglas no me permiten matar a uno de los míos.- dije y luego me aleje, la chica me siguió y cuando salimos de la biblioteca yo hable.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- la chica me miro, parecía asustada todavía pero una raya de confianza asomaba en sus ojos mal mirarme. Otra idiota que confía en un ser tan loco como yo.

-Samara.- me dijo ella sonriendo y yo asentí.

-Y tus amigas sámara, nunca debes andar sola en un castillo tan grande.- dije como si yo fuera la profesora y ella la estudiante. La vi dedicarme una tímida sonrisa.

-Ellas están en clase.- me dijo, yo asentí y suspire, lo menos que necesitaba era cuidar de una escuincle.

-Ve a buscarlas y no andes sola. Es una orden.- dije con seriedad, automáticamente ella asintió y se fue. La mire hasta que hubo desaparecido y luego me volví a las mazmorras para esperar que mañana llegara y yo pudiera ver a mi madre.

Era el día de la partida, me encontraba terminando el desayuno junto a Draco y Blaise. Como siempre pasamos el día entre bromas y estupideces hasta que llego la hora de partida.

Luego de unas horas en el andén 9 ¾ llegamos a la estación. Al bajar respire tranquila y iba a buscar un callean para desaparecerme pero una voz me llamo. AL voltearme sonreí a la morena que me sonreía mientras me llamaba con la mano.

Me acerque a Hermione para despedirme, iba a darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella me beso en los labios y al separarnos un pocos escuche su murmuración

-Lo siento.- luego de esas palabras sentí que un hechizo caía sobre mí, todo se volvió oscuro y me desmaye.

.

Gracias al que comento nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Besos y saludos para todos.


	11. De encierros y peliculas

Sorry por la tardanza, problemas con el internet.

Espero que disfruten el cap.

De encierros y peliculas

No sé por cuánto tiempo todo fue negro pero cuando comencé a parpadear una tenue luz me dio la bienvenida, estaba acostaba encima de algo, algo suave. Parpadee un par de veces más y pude ver en la lejanía alguna siluetas.

-Pansy…- hablo alguien y sentí que alguien me empujaba suavemente de la cintura, cuando visualice bien a la persona di un brinco pero, volví a caer contra la cama, mire mis manos estaban amaradas a la cabecera. Mire alrededor del lugar y vi que no era mi casa y que allí estaba Draco.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunte intentando acomodarme en alguna posición cómoda y note que la mirada de Hermione pedía una disculpa mientras que Draco parecía satisfecho.

-Pansy, no podíamos permitir que fueras a unirte nuevamente a Voldemort.- dijo Hermione, mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes que estoy segura, le hacia la competencia a un elfo domestico.

-Me has traicionado Draco.- gemí moviéndome inquieta en la cama y tratando inútilmente de soltar el amarre firme que me unía a la cama.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti Pans. Si vas a Voldemort te pondrán la marca tenebrosa y terminaras en Azkaban junto a todos los que todavía le siguen.- me dijo Draco acercándose.

Acaso nadie entiende que necesito ir a por mi madre, que necesito salvar al único familiar que me queda. Eso es inentendible acaso.

-¿Era necesario amararme?- interrogue intentando nuevamente soltarme. Me sentía como una prisionera, como si no tuviera mi propia libertad.

-Si prometes quedarte tranquila te soltamos Pansy.- dijo Granger parada junto a Draco, me sentía como si estuviera en el ministerio y estuvieran decidiendo si mandarme a azkaban o perdonar mi vida.

-¿Saben que? Los demandare… me hare millonaria a costa de sus pescuezos. Me están privando de mi libertad, me tienen encerrada, amordazada y sin alimentar. Es un delito muy grande el que están cometiendo.- dije furiosa y lanzando una patada hacia Granger y Malfoy.

-Deja el drama Pansy. Además, te vamos a soltar pero no tendras varita. Así que no podrás a abandonar el lugar.- me dijo Granger, yo la mire como se mira al culpable de todos tus problemas y luego levante el mentón orgulloso.

-Qué bueno que estás de acuerdo.- dijo Draco y con un movimiento yo deje de estar atada a la cama, me senté y comencé a frotar mis muñecas antes de abalanzarme hacia Draco con puños y patadas, gritando cuanto lo odiaba.

Draco me dejo golpearle hasta que perdí fuerza y mis constantes palabras hirientes fueron cambiadas por lágrimas calientes. Sentí como Draco me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabeza, yo solo seguí llorando en su pecho, dando algunos golpes pluma de vez en cuando.

-Mi madre me necesita Draco. ¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunte mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas con libertad y daban suavemente en la camisa naranjada de Draco.

-Lose princesa, lo sé. Te juro que volverás a estar frente a tu madre, solo debes tener paciencia.- dijo Draco sin dejar su suave masaje en mi cuero cabelludo. Los espasmos comenzaron a sacudir mi cuerpo, al igual que siempre cuando yo lloraba.

-Yo también te lo juro Pansy, tu madre estará contigo.- dijo la voz de Hermione, me seque las lagrimas y me gire a dar frente a ella. Y fue cuando lo vi en su mirada, una llama fuerte que me decía que Granger no descansaría hasta cumplir su juramento.

Me separe de Draco y me acerque a Granger, al estar frente a ella sentí ganas de pasarle la cara con una fuerte bofetada para que nunca más decidiera mi destino. Lamentablemente solo atine a abrazarla como si necesitara de ese abrazo para poder vivir.

-Quiero estar sola.- dije con un hilo de voz, Hermione y Draco salieron de la habitación y yo conoce a observar. No puedo criticar, antes tal vez hubiera podido hacerlo pero, ahora yo estoy en ruinas y no tengo ni un cuarto de moneda.

El lugar era suficiente amplio, tenía dos camas, una ventana en el fondo tapadas por unas cortinas violetas con florecitas naranjas y verdes, bastante feas por cierto (Conste no es una crítica sino una opinión.)

Habían dos baúles colocados de manera que hacían al cuarto verse más pequeño de lo que era, las paredes pintadas de colores cremas, era lo más pasable de ese lugar ya que las sabanas que cubrían las camas eran naranjas y rojas, dañando desastrosamente la combinaciónfu877y6d del lugar.

Luego de comprobar que estaba en la casa de los Weasley, que lugar más estaría decorado de esa manera, Salí del lugar en dirección al baño (Intentaría encontrarlo por mi sola, la casa no es tan grande como para perderse en ellaok'kdk,sdfvsdf1.)

No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en encontrar el famoso baño pero cuando logre encontrarlo suspire complacida. Me metí al baño y empuje la puerta suavemente para que se cerrara

Con una calma desbordante comencé a sacarme la ropa, por el suelo mi camisa, mi pantalón y mis bragas. Gire la llave y sonreí complacida al ver que era agua caliente.

Deje que el agua caliente acariciara mi cuerpo y luego la deje correr por mi suave y corta cabellera. Tome un jabón (No mío, por supuesto) y comencé a enjabonar cada parte de mi piel, al terminar cerré la pluma y abrí la cortina.

Salí del baño y me pare en el suelo choreando agua de pies a cabeza. Un ruido me alerto y al mirar a la puerta vi que estaba entre abierta (Esto no puede pasarme a mí.) me acerque a la puerta luego de envolver una toalla en mi cuerpo.

-Estabas espiando a Parkinson mientras se duchaba.- pregunto la comadreja en un susurro mientras negaba incrédulo, como si él nunca hubiera hecho algo parecido.

-Claro que no Ron, yo llegue la puerta estaba entre abierta, pensé que no había nadie y…- las palabras de Hermione se perdieron en el aire y yo me tense. Hermione me había visto, me había visto desnuda, oh que desgracia. Y si no le gustaba mi cuerpo.

-Entiendo que expiar a Parkinson sea algo muy atrayente para ti Mione pero… no te creí capaz de algo tan bajo.- volvió hablar Weasley en un susurro y vi como hacia un gesto de incredulidad.

-Ron mejor vamos a otro lado y te explico, Pansy puede salir y pensara mal si nos ve aquí.- dijo Hermione, sonreí de lado al ver que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos levemente oscurecidos.

Luego de eso los dos se fueron, espere unos segundos y luego salí del baño, cambiando rumbo a la habitación en la que desgraciadamente había despertado

Fue solo llegar y murmurar una maldición, no tenia ropa, ven como Pansy Parkinson es una mujer de suerte escasa. Me coloque un par de bragas (lo único que si tenía porque había guardado unas en mi túnica) y me deje caer en la cama roja, luego de tomar un cepillo que estaba en la cama naranja.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que me dedique a peinare, por la puerta entro la mini-comadreja me dedico una sonrisa antes de comenzar a buscar por algunos cajones.

-Creo que esto te servirá.- me dijo Weasley entregándome algo de ropa. Me senté en la cama mientras la menor Weasley se paraba frente a mí a observarme. Mire los pantalones largos rojos y luego la camisa manga larga con rayas (Como odio esas camisas.)

Siseando una maldición me coloque la ropa, al mirarme al espejo este me regreso la imagen de una extraña. Era raro verme con un suéter a rayas y unos pantalones demasiado largos (tanto que tenía que arrástralos por el suelo) además de que el pantalón me quedaba un poco grande y se me caía.

-Casi te queda perfecto.- dijo la Weasley con media sonrisa y luego salió del cuarto riendo. ¿Acaso se reía de mí? ¿Tan payasa me veo? Con un suspiro derrotado me dirigí hacia la puerta, arrastrando los malditos pantalones e intentando que no se bajaran más de lo necesario.

Al llegar a la sala vi a Potter hablando con la comadreja, era raro, parecía que estuvieran tonteando. Mire hacia el otro lado y vi a Draco sentado en una esquina leyendo el profeta.

Mas a lo lejos estaba una mujer regordeta, Weasley obviamente, ella estaba en la cocina y canturriaba una canción alegre mientras cocinaba. De repente se giro y al verme hizo una mueca desagradable, tan fea me veo en estos momentos.

-Estas muy delgada niña.- dijo la rechoncha mujer acercándose a mí mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo. Al llegar a mi me observo más detenidamente, vi como los ojos azules de la mujer parecían estar entre sorprendidos e indignados.

-Si pareciera que no comes en años.- dijo pasando sus manos por mis hombros y llevándome junto a ella a la cocina. Me sentí extraña y… emocionada a la vez. Mi madre (Antes de que nos uniéramos a Voldemort) siempre me abrazaba de los hombros y me decía que debía comer todas las comidas para no estar tan delgada.

Recuerdo que una vez en mi cuarto curso se había sentado junto a mí y se había quedado mirándome hasta que yo había terminado el plato completo. Extrañaba a la madre amorosa, la que siempre tenía una sonrisa y siempre tenía la solución a mis problemas. A pesar de eso la comprendía, ella había sufrido mucho al unirse a Voldemort y ver como se iba abajo lo que con esmero y tiempo había construido.

La mujer regordeta me sentó en una silla diciendo que debía comer bien y luego ella misma arreglaría mi terrible problema con la ropa. La mujer Weasley era muy amable, casi no parecía Weasley.

-Soy Molly cariño pero puedes llamarme mama como lo hacen todos.- dijo la mujer con voz protectora y una sonrisa mientras removía algo que… para que mentir… olía delicioso.

-Pansy.- escuche a alguien murmurar, me di la vuelta parándome del asiento y vi a Granger mirarme de arriba abajo. Seguramente ahora que me ve sin arreglar piensa que soy un adefesio.

La escuche suspirar y luego acercarse a mí, al parecer olvidando que Molly estaba allí, aunque la señora estaba ajena a todo sumergida en su mundo de olores y alimentos.

Granger me tomo de la mano y me guio afuera, sorprendiéndome claro, seguí a Hermione sin recitar. Cuando estuvimos lejos de todos ella me miro y me beso con pasión, Wow, nunca antes me habían besado así.

-Te vez hermosa.- murmuro Hermione sin apartarse del beso, depositando su mano en mi cadera y acariciado con movimientos pluma. Luego de unos minutos más me aleje de Granger con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Aun con esta ropa te gusto Granger?- pregunte sin creérmela y acariciando el cabello de Mione quien asintió y acaricio mi cadera con su mano derecha.

-Déjala respirar Mione, vamos a comer.- grito Harry parado en el umbral de la puerta, vi a Hermione ponerse roja al instante, yo sonreí y la arrastre dentro del lugar. Al final la señora Weasley me caía bien y…Draco había arreglado mis problemas con los Griffindor's que allí Vivian.

Al llegar me había instalado tímidamente al lado de Hermione, quien sostenía mi mano como si me estuviera dando apoyo en silencio. La familia Weasley era enorme, demasiado diría yo, nunca los había visto a todos juntos.

Los gemelos pelirrojos gastaban bromas aquí allá, Potter parecía radiante de felicidad (Como si estuviera en casa), la comadreja estaba junto a Potter rojo por los chistes pesados de sus hermanos, la mini-comadreja estaba riendo ante las bromas de sus hermanos.

Hermione también reía ante las bromas de los pelirrojos y se ponía roja ante alguna burla, Molly intentaba fallidamente de calmar a sus hijos mientras que Arthur Weasley leía el profeta con una sonrisa. Y eso que según Molly faltaban dos de sus hijos.

Draco estaba sentado junto a la mini-comadreja, el estaba en silencio al igual que yo, de vez en cuando reí de forma suave ante alguna broma o burla pero nunca lo suficiente fuerte como para llamar la atención.

-Cariño estas muy callada.- dijo Molly acariciando mi mano, ya que estaba sentada a mi lado. Mire a la cabeza de la familia Weasley y luego trague saliva antes de dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa autentica.

-Se que sufres.- dijo Molly luego de unos segundos, los demás no prestaban atención a nuestra platica y así era mejor. Mire mi plato lleno y luego mire a los azules ojos de la mujer, podía ver en ellos entendimiento y cariño.

-Cuéntame, callar a veces hacer daño.- volvió a hablar la mujer apretando un poco mi mano. Yo sentí que podía confiar en ella, que lo que yo le contara a ella seria callado hasta el día de su muerta

-Puedes quedarte después de la comida y contarme.- me dijo Molly con una sonrisa sincera, yo le dedique una sonrisa de respuesta, una afirmación silenciosa.

En cuestión de minutos la comida termino, todos salieron volando de la cocina y Molly se coloco unos guantes para fregar. Yo me senté a su lado en una silla y la mire.

-Háblame de tu madre.- dijo ella, se que está enterada de mi historia, seguramente sabe lo mismo que sabe Hermione y todos.

-Ella es… es una gran mujer. Es mi ejemplo a seguir, mi punto de apoyo. Lástima que no tuvo muchas alternativas en su vida.- dije mirando el choro de agua que salía de la pluma.

-¿Y tu padre?- interrogo sin mirarme, yo sentí el dolor en mi pecho por lo resiente de su perdida. Una parte de mi corazón ya estaba destruida, destruida desde el instante en que llego la carta que me anuncio la muerte de mi padre.

-El está muerto.- dije con voz ronca y un incomodo silencio se instalo en el lugar. Un silencio que yo no quería soportar, no sola.

-Por eso ibas a unirte a Voldemort, para salvar a tu madre, ya que es lo único que tienes.- dijo Molly, creo que era una pregunta pero salió como afirmación. Una confirmación acertada ya que, eso era exactamente lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-Algo así.- dije suspirando, Molly me miro, se saco los guantes, cerro la pluma y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Te haces la fuerte Pansy, pero… eres muy débil. Has dejado que Voldemort te utilice a su antojo.- dijo Molly mirando a mis verdes ojos.

-Yo soy fuerte.- dije levantándome de la silla, Molly me dedico una sonrisa y luego coloco una de sus manos en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Tu orgullo es tu fuerza pero… cuando se trata de tu corazón, eres débil.- dijo Molly y yo se que tenía razón. Cuando se trataba de mi madre yo hacia lo que fuera por que ella estuviera sana. Era capaz de matar si eso mantenía a mi madre segura, es mas, había matado con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo.

-Puedes sacar a tu madre de allí Pansy sin unirte a Voldemort, solo tienes que idear el plan perfecto.- dijo Molly y luego comenzó a secar los trastes que había fregado, yo me levante y camine hacia afuera.

La comadreja, Potter y los gemelos jugaban Quiddich mientras Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas en la yerba animándoles. Yo camine hacia ellas arrastrando los pies, al sentarme mire a mis pies.

-Oye Pansy. Quería decirte que, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, yo no te guardo rencor.- dijo la pelirroja, yo la mire y busque las palabras que debía decir de regreso.

-Yo tampoco te guardo rencor.- dije mirando a los ojos azules de Weasley, ella me dedico una sonrisa, un trato mudo de que nuestras viejas guerras quedaban en el olvido.

-Oye Hermi Pansy realmente no es fea, solo que hay que mirarla cuando está de buen humor. Al final tenias razón.- grito uno de los pelirrojos desde el aire, yo lo mire y luego mire a Hermione, quien se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Si, realmente es muy bonita.- dijo el otro pelirrojo gemelo.

-Seguramente lo es más cuando esta salida de vanarse- grito la comadreja mirando a Hermione con una ceja levantada, Hermione se puso más roja e intento esconder su sonrojo detrás del libro. Mis mejillas también adquirieron un tono carmesí mientras Ginny gritaba que siguieran jugando y se dejaran de boberías.

Horas más tarde yo me encontraba sentada en la sala junto a Draco, mirando una maquina Muggle cuadrada en la cual se reproducían imágenes. Al lugar llegaron los gemelos con algo en las manos según ellos comida Muggle de nombre palomitas.

Draco se movió al suelo y se acomodo junto a la mini-comadreja compartiendo palomitas. Yo me quede en el mueble sosteniendo mis palomitas hasta que Hermione llego y se sentó a mi lado, cogiendo de mis palomitas y sonriéndome.

Los gemelos se habían sentado en el suelo tranquilamente al igual que Draco y la GInny. Ron estaba en un sillón sosteniendo sus palomitas, solo faltaba Potter.

-Lo he encontrado.- dijo Potter agitando algo en su mano –Veremos Rambo.- dijo Potter con una sonrisa y luego saco el CD, insertándolo en la ranura de aquel aparato.

Yo me emocione, mi primera vez viendo una peliMuggle, no sé de qué rayos será pero no me importa.

-Ahh- mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando en el televisor apareció la imagen de un hombre y una mujer teniendo relaciones sexuales y gimiendo a viva voz.

-Maldición esa no es.- murmuro Potter intentando sacar el CD mientras los gemelos rompían en risas. Ron corrió escaleras arriba gritando que traería la peli correcta, Draco y GInny se habían quedado con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Harry por fin lograba sacar el CD.

Yo me encontraba con una sonrisa incrédula mientras Hermione a mi lado tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los hombros tensados.

-Chicos esto no es mío.- dijo Potter rojo de vergüenza.

-Claro que no es tuyo, solo estaba en tus pelis por casualidad.- se burlo uno de los gemelos, creo que George, en ese instante llego Ron aguatando otro CD.

-Por Dios no vayas a poner más porno Harry.- dijo Draco sonriendo pícaramente. Luego Potter miro el CD y levanto los hombros, al parecer no era la peli que el querría ver.

-Titánic otra vez.- dijo Fred incrédulo (Al fin aprendí a identificarlos, realmente sus tonos de voces no son iguales.)

-No lo he traído yo.- se quejo Potter como un infante, todas las miradas se posaron esta vez en Ron quien se quedo en silencio y luego pego el grito en el cielo.

-No me culpen, he cogido lo primero que he visto.- dijo en su defensa, luego todos guardaron silencio y la peli dio comienzo. Realmente me quede quieta, mirando como la historia se desenvolvía, al principio me perdí un poco pero mientras la trama se desenvolvía me vi inmersa en ese mundo.

Note un peso en mi regazo pero no me importo, no podía despegar los ojos de la película, las lagrimas salieron sin permiso de mis ojos mientras veía el comienzo del fin para todos, como el barco comenzaba a inundarse, los niños llorando, os gitos y para colmo la triste música.

Cuando la peli hubo terminado note que yo era la única despierta y que el peso en mi regazo era Granger, que se había dormido allí con una sonrisa feliz curvando su rostro. Mire un poco alrededor y vi a Ginny y a Draco dormidos abrazados, Harry estaba recostado en la pierna de Ron dormido también mientras que el pelirrojo había dejado caer su cabeza hacia atrás, creo que saben que los gemelos están dormidos de una manera enredosa.

Me quede en silencio y luego me acomode en el mueble y como todos allí, quede dormida, sintiendo el calor envolvente del lugar.

.

SI les gusto no duden en dejar un Review, su comentario siempre es de apoyo e inspiración.

Besos y saludos a todos.

1GTGGTGBYHGTYGHKMUJMNUI


	12. De suenos y errores

**Aquí esta la continuación **

**De sueños y errores**

Me encontraba en una sala, mi sala… un momento… estoy en mi casa. Mire alrededor reconociendo los muebles que mi madre con mucha calma había elegido, mire el tapiz que decoraba el suelo dándole elegancia y ese brillo único que lo hacía parecer recién pulido.

Me di media vuelta sintiendo el frio debajo de mi, esperen… estoy acostada en el suelo. ¿Qué hago en el suelo? Con rapidez me puse de pie pero al hacerlo sentí un dolor fuerte en mi pie izquierdo y note, con dolor en el alma, que estaba esposada a la pata de la costosa mesa de mi madre. Me sorprendí al ver que con mi fuerza no la había derribado.

Lleve mi mano a la esposa que estaba apretada en mi pierna e intente sacármela pero en ese preciso instante note que tenía algo gravado en ella. Me incline más hacia adelante y leí el apellido que estaba tallado en letra cursiva: Parkinson.

Esas esposas le pertenecían a mi madre, estoy en casa, amarada a la pata de una mesa ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? Intente girarme y solo conseguí golpearme la rodilla con el suelo en el intento.

-No quería recurrir a esto Parkinson.- dijo una voz que yo conocía, me di la vuelta y frente a mí, sentada en una silla negra estaba Bellatrix Lestrange. No tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para darme cuenta que esposada a la pata de su silla estaba mi madre.

Mi atención olvido por completo a la demente y se centro en mi madre, estaba más delgada, su cuerpo parecía cansado pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos reflejaban orgullo. Orgullo hacia mi ¿Orgullo porque? La había abandonado, me merezco su desprecio.

-Deja a mi madre Lestrange.- Grite y no sé como logre romper la pata de la mesa y quedar de pie frente a Lestrange, creo que eso duro apenas tres segundos porque Bella me había apuntado y yo había salido volando hasta dar con el gran cuadro de mi madre, el cual cayo de la pared estrellándose encima de mí.

-¡Pansy!- grito mi madre, vi sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas mientras caía al suelo, bella se levanto de la silla y lanzo su estridente risa antes de volver a apuntarme.

Esta vez me estrelle contra la mesa, sentí como se partía cuando caí en ella, sentí como los vidrios se incrustaban en mi espalda y con gran horror sentí un murmullo.

-Pansy- Un momento, esa… esa era la voz de Hermione. De repente la sala se fue desvaneciendo, la imagen de bella también y con ella la imagen de mi madre. Todo se volvió negro.

Parpadee un padre veces dándome cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, un mal sueño. Mire hacia adelante y vi a Hermione quien me miraba dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi rostro perlado levemente de sudor.

-¿Estás bien? Parecías tener una pesadilla.- me dijo la castaña, yo me levante con rapidez, quedando sentada en el sillón y dándome cuenta que no había nadie en la sala además de Hermione y yo.

-Solo ha sido un sueño.- murmure, tan bajo que estoy segura Hermione no me oyó, me levante del mueble y tome a Hermione del cuello. Creo que estoy poseída, sentí como daba un pequeño salto e intentaba sacar mi mano de su cuello.

Yo la mire a los ojos, haciendo presión con mi mano pero sabiendo que no la estaba lastimando. Vi confusión en su mirada, como parecía sorprendida por mi repentina forma de comportarme.

-Quiero salir afuera, no al patio, sino afuera.- susurre sin apartar mi mano de su cuello y acercándome de forma amenazante, la vi tragar en seco y suspirar, su mirada antes en mis ojos decayó a sus pies con rapidez.

-Pansy hoy no puedo llevarte.- dijo Hermione, sus ojos pidiéndome una disculpa silenciosa mientras sus manos se posaban en las mías intentando que soltara su sabe y delgado cello,

-Sabes que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Ágamos un trato. Te concederé tu mayor deseo si tu me llevas afuera.- dije y la acerque más a mí, nuestros alientos mezclándose en uno, sí, estoy aprovechándome de la debilidad que tiene Granger por mí.

La sentí respirar con fuerza, como si el aire no llegara a sus pulmones correctamente. Aprovechando su momento de duda, lamí mis labios de manera seductora. Así soy yo, lo que no consigo por las buenas y no logro conseguir utilizando la fuerza, lo consigo con otras tácticas.

-No…- corte a Granger en su respuesta colocando uno de mis dedos en sus labios, los trace sensualmente y Granger cerró los ojos.

-SI me llevas afuera, no solo me tendras desnuda completamente para ti Granger sino que… te dejare hacer todo lo que pase por esa sucia cabecita, hare todo lo que tu desees.- dije y selle mi declaración mordiendo su lóbulo.

-Mcgonagall está aquí Pansy, no puedo sacarte porque… ella quiere hablar contigo.- me dijo Hermione sin abrir los ojos y en un suspiro cálido. Me separe de ella de inmediato.

¿Qué quería la vieja? Que más podría querer de ti además de información Parkinson. Me di media vuelta y volví a mirar a Hermione quien había quedado como tonta observándome.

-No hablare con la vieja Hermione, así que dile que se puede ir.- dije tranquilamente, antes de hablar con ella me lanzaba un crució yo misma.

-Pansy no sabes de qué quiere hablar, es importante.- dijo Granger acercándose, un momento, puedo ir… hablar con ella (Traducido al idioma Parkinson significa mentirle.)

-Iré a hablar con ella pero luego tú me llevaras afuera.- dije cortante, Hermione me tomo de la mano con una sonrisa y me llevo al comedor. Al entrar note que no solo estaba Mcgonagall allí. Estaban unos cuantos de la orden entre ellos el estúpido de ojo loco.

Entre al lugar, para que negarlo, me sentí intimidada y el pánico se apodero de mí cundo vi que en la mesa había una poción, reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte del mundo: Veritaserum.

-Qué bueno que ha venido señorita Parkinson.- hablo la vieja profesora con una sonrisa amable extendiéndose en su rostro. Me moví un poco hacia Hermione, dándome cuenta de que ella se había ido y que era sustituida por una chica de cabellos rosados.

-Ahora si es tan amable, tome esto...- dijo extendiéndome un vaso de Veritaserum. Instintivamente di un paso atrás, empezaba a tener mucho miedo y aunque ni mi rostro ni mi cuerpo lo reflejara yo se que en cualquier momento el pánico podría sacarme de mi orbita y yo comenzaría a gritar como loca.

-No voy a tomar nada.- dije seria y dando otro paso atrás solo para chocar contra un fuerte hecho, me di media vuelta y vi a un chico de cabellos rojos, ojos azules los cuales me pedían disculpas en silencio, era mayor que los gemelos y que la comadreja…seguro era Charlie Weasley.

-La tomaras por las buenas o… por las malas Parkinson.- dijo Mcgonagall sarria y entendí al instante que ese era un checkmate, lo siguiente no serian palabras si no acciones.

-Ustedes no pueden obligarme.- casi grite y me di la vuelta empujando a Charlie pero él se quedo quieto como roble. Me di media vuelta solo para ver que la chica de cabellos rosas y ojo loco se estaban acercando a mí.

-Aléjense, no se acerquen o no respondo.- dije seria pero mi tono se escucho algo ronco por el reciente pánico que se apoderaba de mis husos. Lo siguiente fue tan confuso que no llego a entenderlo bien.

Solo sé que veía pero no veía, que hablaba pero no escuchaba lo que decía, que aptaba pero no pensaba acerca de mis actos.

No sé en qué momento todo quedo oscuro solo sé que cuando desperté estaba en ni suave cama, el sol entraba débilmente por la ventana. A bostecé silenciosamente, tapando con mis manos mi boca.

Me levante de la cama luego de unos minutos, mire hacia afuera por la ventana y pide ver la gran piscina que tenían los Weasley. En una silla se encontraba Hermione, tria un traje de dos piezas (Para que negar que se veía hermosa), seguramente el traje era Muggle, o tal vez yo había estado tan ocupada en mis problemas que jamás me había puesto a pensar que los magos tal vez usaban esa ropa.

Olvidando eso me dirigí a la puerta con una sonrisa, tal vez no pude evitar que me sacaran información pero hoy iba a lograr salir de la casa de los Weasley y con suerte tal vez convenzo a Hermione para que me ayude a ir a por mi madre.

Camine a Hermione tranquilamente, ella se había lanzado al agua cuando yo llegue y cuando saco su cabeza de debajo del agua y miro en mi dirección se sorprendió.

-Ya despertaste.- dijo mientras se mantenía a flote. Yo la mire ladeando la cabeza, me acerque y me senté en la orilla de la piscina, mojando mis pies descalzos.

-Prometiste algo.- dije suavemente, Hermione miro al agua, suspiro y asintió.

-Vamos.- me dijo ¡Si! Di un brinco y… la negra suerte de Pansy Parkinson. Resábele por el piso mojado y caí dentro de la piscina, eso no es lo peor, caí sobre Hermione y la vi respirar fuertemente cuando sintió nuestros cuerpos pegados.

-Vamos- dijo nerviosamente, yo la seguí fuera del agua, ahora choreando agua de pies a cabeza. Luego de cambiarnos de ropa Hermione me había tomado de la mano y dirigido la sala.

-Ron nos acompañara.- anuncio, rodé los ojos, si Weasley venia seria mas difícil convencerá Granger a ir a por mi madre. Me quede en silencio, no podía contradecirla, realmente deseaba salir… SI tengo suerte tal vez me encuentro con mi madre.

-Claro te acompaño.- dijo la comadreja, luego Hermione hizo que los tres desapareciéramos y apareciéramos en un callejón. Al salir las calles no estaban abarrotadas de gente pero algunos magos caminaban de lado a lado tranquilamente.

-Que era lo que deseabas hacer.- me dijo Hermione y antes de que ella volviera a hablar yo había pegado a correr. Mire hacia atrás y vi que ambos se habían lanzado a correr detrás de mí.

Luego todo fue extraño, aparecieron mortífagos de la nada, capturándonos a los tres. Volvió a caer inconsciente por segunda vez en el día…. Aunque esta vez decir que tenia pánico era quedarse corto.

Cando abrí los ojos y mire a mi alrededor note que estábamos en un gran salón. Yo estaba en lo que parecía una celda, barrotes me impedían salir, el lugar era reducido. Fe en ese instante que vi a Hermione y Ron en la otra esquina.

Me levante y camine hacia ellos, Hermione negaba suavemente mientras el pelirrojo seguía inconsciente.

-¿Qué hacer Parkinson?- pregunto la voz de Lestrange, me di la vuelta mirar hacia donde provenía la voz. Vi a Bella parada al otro lado de la pequeña celda. A su lado estaba Lucius y al fijarme bien vi a mi madre en una celda pequeña al otro lado.

Me quede mirándola, ella me miraba a los ojos, esos que antes se veían tristes pero ahora estaban apagados… como muertos. Me acerque a la reja, agarrando con fuerza los barrotes mientras miraba mi madre.

-Te lo buscaste Parkinson…debiste llegar aquí hace dos días.- me dijo Bella sombríamente y luego hizo un movimiento con su mano. Dos mortífagos, los cuales reconocí como Theodore y Crabble se acercaron a mi celda, la abrieron y me jalaron afuera.

Yo no puse resistencia, solo deje que me arrastraran, me dejaron frente a Bella… la mire a los ojos pero un golpe en mi rodilla hizo que cayera de rodillas frente a ella. Levante la mirada furiosa solo para ver a Lucius sonriendo.

-Tienes suerte… el señor ha dicho que no te quiere muerta pero… si no coperas conmigo, olvidare sus palabras y te matare Pansy.- dijo Bella seria, yo la mire a ella. Luego mire a mi madre, quien tenía ojos lloros y esta agarrada fuertemente a los barrotes.

-Déjame con ella Lucius, los chicos me ayudan.- dijo Bella y Lucius abandono la habitación. Yo seguía derrotillas pero tenía la frente en alto. Sentí unas esposas unir mis pies y mire hacia ellos, luego volví a mirar a Bella.

-Seria un desperdicio matarte. Estas condenadamente buen Parkinson.- dijo Bellatrix y se acerco a mí, arrodillándose a mi lado y acariciando mi rostro. Yo deje salir mi sonrisa superior mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Bellatrix se inclino hacia mi… directamente hacia mis labios pero con un movimiento yo me eche hacia atrás y ella rio. Luego de reir me miro seria y me tomo del cabello acercándome hacia ella.

-Yo pongo condiciones Pansy… tu solo las sigues.- me dijo me acerco las a ella, volví a esquivar su beso y ensanche mi sonrisa.

-Tu me das asco.- escupí sin dejar de sonreír, Bella me jalo mas del cabello y de un solo tirón me beso con fuerza, casi brutalidad. De un solo movimiento le mordí el labio sacándole sangre. Ella se separo y se alejo con una sonrisa.

-Saquen al traidor.- dijo Bella mirándome con una sonrisa de esas demente. Los dos aprendices de mortífagos sacaron a Ron y lo dejaron a una distocia prudencial, el estaba amarado de manos y pies… mirando directamente el suelo.

-Ahora Pansy, mataras al traidor o morirás tu.- dijo Bella y comenzó a levantar sus faldas revelando un cuchillo muy afilado. Ella lo saco y lo arrojo hacia mí señalándome a Ron. Tome el cuchillo del suelo y mire a Hermione quien me miraba sin expresión esperando mi siguiente acción. Luego mire a mi madre… la cual tenía una expresión confusa.

Trague en seco, no deseo matar a Ron… antes tal vez lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo pero…ahora. Camine hacia él y lo jale del cabello, Weasley me miro con ojos llorosos y luego los cero esperando el puñal en su interior. Lleve el puñal a su garganta… con rapidez lo quite de allí y lo arroje al suelo.

Weasley me miro impresionado y agradecido, mire a Bella quien tomo el puñal y lo coloco de nuevo bajo su ropa.

-Tu misma decidiste tu suerte, lástima que tengas un cuerpo tan apetecible Pansy.- dijo Bellatrix antes de hacer que me estrellara con una pared fuerte. Apreté los dientes… no le daría a bella el gusto de escucharme gemir, ni de verme llorar.

-Haciéndote el fuerte.- dijo con burla y tomándome por el cuello, levantándome del suelo… solo para estrellarme contra un montón de jaulas para lechuza. Volví a morder mi labio con fuerza… casi sacándole sangre mientras Bellatrix se acercaba una vez más.

-Sabes quisiera dejar en tu cuerpo mi marca.- dijo Bella acercándose con su puñal en mano. Inmediatamente me arrastre lejos de ella pero los dos idiotas que la acompañaban me agarraron.

Bella saco mi camisa de un tirón y acerco la punta afilada a mi estomago… estaba a punto de insertarla cuando la vi sonreír maliciosamente y sacar una aguja.

-Creo que esto será suficiente… morirás acusa de mi poción. Me tendras dentro de ti- dijo con sonrisa malvada y inyectando el liquido rojo oscuro en mi estomago. Mordí mi labio haciendo que sangrara cuando el liquido entro a mi… creo que Hermione grito pero yo no pude escuchar más que un murmullo.

-Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto Pansy.- dijo ella, yo apenas la escuche por que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era devastador. Como si alguien estuviera partiendo mis órganos uno por uno, dividiéndolos por la mitad.

-Saber que tu madre te vera morir.- dijo ella y luego salió de lugar caminando distraídamente y sonriendo. Al verla salir… acompañada de los dos mortífagos yo intente arrastrarme hacia mi madre.

El dolor fue en aumento pero aun así conseguí llegar a ella sin soltar un solo gemido.

-Mi Pansy.- dijo ella sacando sus manos por entre los barrotes y acariciando mi rostro. La mire mientras intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos el dolor que desgarraba mi cuerpo por completo.

- ¿Dónde están las llaves?- pregunte, era muy sabido que esas celdas especiales eran muggles. Mi madre apunto a una mesa a lo lejos… no estoy segura de poder llegar a ellas.

-No podrás llegar Pansy.- dijo mi madre apretando mi mano mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Yo le dedique una media sonrisa, queriendo decirle muchas cosas.

-SI no llego, dejo de llamarme Pansy Parkinson.- dije y comencé a arrastrarme hacia la mesa. Cuando llegue a ella comencé a ver nublado, utilizando la poca fuerza que me quedaba me levante y tome las llaves… solo fue tenerlas en mi mano y caí al suelo… una gran bocanada de sangre salió por mi boca mientras caía.

Escupiendo lo que quedo de sangre en mi garganta volví a arrastrarme a mi madre y no pude evitar gemir de dolor cuando sentí que un chuchillo estaba siendo sacado desde mi interior hacia afuera. Al llegar a mi madre le di las llaves y volví a caer al suelo escupiendo sangre.

Todo comenzó a oscurecerse, casi como en mis peores pesadillas. Escuche algunas voces, algunos murmullos… tal vez gritos y luego silencio… como si estuviera muerta.

.

**Eso es todo por hoy… espero les haya gustado.**

**Reviews?**


	13. De llantos y alegrias

Estoy aquí con otro cap., espero sea de su agrado

De llantos y alegrías

Abrí los ojos de repente, estaba acostada en algo suave, el techo era blanco, intente moverme pero un profundo dolor se instalo en mi estomago acompañado de un profundo vacio. Eso me dice que no estoy en el cielo.

-Pansy.- escuche a alguien decir y luego unos brazos hicieron que quedara sentada en la cama abrazando un cuerpo minúsculo y delgado. No tarde mucho en saber quién era la persona, mi madre, intente devolverle el abrazo pero me fie imposible levantar los brazos así que simplemente descanse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras sentía lagrimas calientes caer de mis ojos y otras (No mías) mojar mi camisa.

-Sabia que despertarías mi amor.- dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabello y separándose del abrazo para mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaron, un brillo que me dio a entender que por primera vez en su vida mi madre había tenido fe.

-Nunca te hubiera dejado.- le susurre a mi madre mientras ella secaba mis lagrimas, sentí presión en mi estomago y por impulso hice que mi madre se saliera den frente mío para poder inclinarme fuera de la cama y escupir una gran bocanada de sangre.

-Llamare al enfermero.- dijo mi madre mientras salía de la habitación, yo me incline más hacia afuera y resbale de la cama, cayendo al suelo y escupiendo un líquido rojo, debe ser más sangre.

-Oh Pansy.- escuche una voz mientras un cuerpo me ayudaba a levantarme, ya que estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo escupiendo sangre. La persona me levanto con facilidad y me deposito en la cama.

Cuando pude ver a la persona me di cuenta de que se trataba de Granger quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me secaba la cara con un paño y luego lo dejaba en la mesa al lado de la cama.

-Yo sabía que nunca te rendirías- me dijo antes de depositar un beso en mi mano derecha y acariciar mi rostro con su mano izquierda.

Entonces por la puerta entro mi madre junto a un hombre alto, de edad avanzada y ojos azules que reflejaban mucha sabiduría.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita?- pregunto el doctor ubicándose a mi lado. Yo intente pensar en esa pregunta, el dolor en mi estomago seguía allí, las constantes ganas de escupir sangre también persistían.

-Siento que me están partiendo el estomago.- dije mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa pero solo atine a una mueca, ya que lanzando a Hermione hacia un lado volví a escupir sangre en el suelo.

- No te preocupes, estas botando lo que fue inyectado en tu sistema. Creo que no votaras nada mas, en unas cuantas horas el dolor desaparecerá y podrás irte a casa.- dijo el médico mientras yo me acomodaba en la cama.

-Señoritas solo puede quedarse una.- dijo el doctor cerca de la puerta, mire a Hermione y ella entendió me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y abandono la habitación dejándome con mi madre.

Luego de unos segundos un hombre vino y limpio el suelo con un movimiento de su varita, nos dedico una sonrisa y también abandono el lugar. Yo me acomode y le di un lado a mi madre en la cama, ella se sentó y me acaricio el cabello.

-Yo sabía que tu jamás me abandonarías.- me dijo mi madre sin apartar su mano de mi mejilla, ladee el rostro hacia su mano sintiendo el calor confortante que de ella emanaba.

-Yo jamás te abandonaría madre, moriría antes de hacerlo.- dije y tome su mano dejándola unida a la mía fuertemente. Mi madre llevo mi mano a su rostro, beso mi dorso mientras sonría y una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

-No sabes cómo me preocupe cuando te vi caer al suelo, casi como muerta.- me dijo mi madre con voz ronca y ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas. La mire a los ojos y deslice mi mano hasta su mejilla pálida, secando la lagrima rebelde que por ella se atrevía a deslizarse.

-Por un momento pensé que estaba muerta.- dije con voz temblorosa, mi madre solo me abrazo fuertemente, en ese instante comprendí que estuve al borde de la muere, que yo no había imaginado ese vacío. Comprendí que esto tenía que suceder paraqué mi madre saliera de su depresión y comprendiera que aunque mi padre estuviera muerto, yo estaba con ella y jamás la abandonaría.

-no sé qué haría sin tu, mi Pansy, mi pequeño artilugio.- me dijo mi madre y luego se acomodo a mi lado y hizo que recostara mi cabeza en su pecho mientras ella me abrazaba. Me acomode en su lado sintiendo ese calor reconfortante que emanaba de ella.

-¿Cómo salimos de la mansión Zabini?- pregunte con voz suave mientras mi madre acariciaba mi cabello y yo me acomodaba mejor en su pecho.

-Bueno, luego que me entregaras las llaves y callera inconsciente salí de la celda y desamare a tus amigos, por suerte la chica tenía su varita y aun llorando a mares logro trasportarnos hasta aquí. Luego todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido esperar que el doctor nos dijera tu estado. ¿Que eres tu de esa niña Pansy?- dijo mi madre, lo ultimo lo pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

La mire… ¿Qué pensaría mi madre acerca de Hermione? ¿Le agradaría que tuviera algo con ella? ¿Una relación? O ¿Le molestaría? ¿Pensaría que no debo unirme a una sangre sucia?

-Hermione y yo… somos… somos. ¿Puedo acerté una pregunta madre?- pregunte nerviosa y mirando a mi madre a los ojos, ella me dedico una cálida sonrisa y asintió.

-¿Qué pensarías si yo saliera con un sangre sucia?- pregunte, dudando de mis palabras y mirando a mi madrea los ojos. Ella se quedo en silencio por tanto tiempo que comencé a preocuparme pero luego me dedico una sonrisa y tomo mis manos entre las de ella.

-Si tú fueras feliz con esa persona… siendo sangre sucia o no, yo lo aceptaría Pansy. Además si yo estoy convencida que esa persona solo quiere hacerte feliz, la aceptaría con los brazos abiertos.- dijo mi madre y termino de hablar acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-soy novia de Hermione.- dije en un susurro, mi madre me dedico una tierna sonrisa y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lose… solo quería confirmarlo. Esa chica lloro hasta que se le secaron los ojos y cuando eso paso comenzó a rezar. Por momento habíamos perdido la fe ya que el médico dijo que era muy difícil que te salvaras, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y a maldecir diciendo que la vida no era justa.- dijo mi madre acariciando ahora mi cabello, en ese instante me acurruque junto a ella y sonreí.

Suspire cansada antes de comenzar aquedarme dormida, justo en ese instante escuche a mi madre tararear una cancón de cuna. Una canción que me cantaba cada vez que yo no podía dormir acusa del miedo.

-Duérmete, mi niña, duérmete, mi amor, duérmete, pedazo de mi corazón. Esta niña linda que nació de día quiere que la lleve a la dulcería…- la voz de mi madre se convirtió en un murmullo mientras yo quedaba dormida plácidamente en sus suaves brazos.

Al despertar seguía acurrucada en unos brazos así que me apreté al pecho de mi madre, sintiendo mis piernas enredadas con las de ella. Fue en ese instante que me di cuenta que la persona allí no era mi madre.

Levante un poco el rostro solo para encontrarme con una Hermione dormida tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa. No sé en qué momento mi madre me había dejado con Hermione pero al parecer la morena disfrutaba de tenerme entre sus brazos porque me había pegado a ella y enredado nuestras piernas.

Realmente nunca me había parado a mirar a Hermione concentradamente, ese era el momento. Me puse a observarla, detallando cada característica suya, sus labios eran carnosos, rosas y bastante apetecibles, para que negarlo. Tenía la nanas ligeramente enarcada hacia arriba, solo un poco casi ni se notaba. Sus facciones eran delicadas y su piel morena se veía my bien cuidada.

Deslice mi mirada por su cuello, llegando a la camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones abiertos. Lance una mirada pero no vi nada más que la terminación de su cuello, que para que negarlo lo mordería gustosa.

No se pero al parecer desperté caliente o algo por el estilo. Negando con la cabeza intente volver a dormirme así que cerré los ojos. Me sorprendí al sentir un dedo suave acariciando mis labios y viajando por mi mandíbula.

-No debería permitirse tanta belleza.- murmuro Hermione mientras seguía recorriendo mi rostro con su dedo. Mi respiración se detuvo por un momento… deje salir un suspiro por los labios y Hermione aparto el dedo.

Abrí los ojos y me mire en los ojos de Hermione quien me sonrió tímidamente, yo simplemente extendí mi mano y trace sus labios con mis dedos como ella había hecho antes conmigo, ella suspiro con los labios entre abiertos.

-Tu también eres hermosa.- le dije en un susurro antes de inclinarme hacia adelante, coloque mi mano en su cuello suavemente y selle la brecha entre ella y yo. Juntando nuestros labios como muchas veces lo habíamos hecho, aunque por primera vez no eran solo besos lo que yo deseaba.

Cuando Hermione se separo dejo su cabeza descansar en mi frente mientras respiraba, yo apenas le di oportunidad ya que me lance hacia adelante en un apasionado beso.

-Pansy estas en recuperación.- murmuro Hermione pero no se aparto en ningún momento.

-Si, quizás puedas acelerar el proceso.- le dije yo, prácticamente salte sobre ella como serpiente que ataca a su presa. Hermione estaba respirando agitadamente y me miraba con los ojos ligeramente oscurecidos… como ocurría siempre que estaba excitada o asustada.

-Eres muy tierna Hermione.- dije con media sonrisa y llevando mi mano a sus bucles, acariciando con dulzura mientras miraba a sus ojos. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Acaso interrumpimos una sección de sexo animal.- dijo una voz burlona desde la puerta, en el intento de salirme de sobre Hermione con rapidez acabe en el suelo, sobando mi trasero y viendo que los gemelos Weasley, Ginny, Draco, Harry y Ron estaban en la puerta.

-Les dejan un cuarto y rápido hacen fiesta.- dijo Ron con burla y sentándose en el sillón del cuarto. Yo me levante y vi que Hermione tenía las mejillas muy rojas y se había sentado en la cama, ya que antes estaba acostada.

-No es lo que piensan.- comenzó a decir Hermione, todos rompieron a carcajadas, yo incluida pero solo me gane una mirada incrédula de Hermione.

- Olvidando el hecho de que Hermione quería devolverte a la vida por medio de una sesión de sexo primitivo… ¿Cómo estas Pansy?- Pregunto Ginny con media sonrisa mientras se recostaba del hombro de Draco, hey, tendré que averiguar que sucede entre esos dos.

-SI, estoy mejor.- dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba al lado de Hermione en la cama.

-Si, estas bien, bien despierta… en todos los sentidos.- dijo Fred de manera picara y guiñándole un ojos a Hermione quien termino como un tomate mirando las sabanas blancas.

-Asegúrense de que no hayan mojado las sabanas.- dijo el otro gemelo pelirrojo, estaba vez no solo Hermione se sonrojo, sentí el rubor subir con rapidez desde mi cuello hasta mis mejillas.

-Dejen de molestarlas ya, chicos.- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Nos preocupamos mucho Pansy. Nos molesto que intentaras escapar pero… cuando supimos que habías tenido la oportunidad de salvar tu pescuezo acosta de Ron y no lo hiciste no pudimos más que, estar agradecidos contigo. Al final eres una gran persona.- dijo Harry y me abrazo… sentí algo en mi pecho, algo que solo había sentido con Draco… empezaba a considerar a Harry como un amigo.

-Jamás hubiera asesinado a la comadreja.- dije, hablaba con sinceridad, por más que odiara a una persona jamás la mataría de esa forma tan fría. La mayoría de las personas que yo había asesinado lo había hecho mediante un hechizo que acabara rápidamente con su vida.

-Podemos irnos Pansy.- dijo mi madre entrando por la puerta, sonrió al ver que la habitación estaba repleta.

-Nos veremos en la casa Pansy.- dijo George sonriendo y casi todos abandonaron el lugar excepto Draco y mi madre. Yo los mire a los dos mientras me levantaba. Camine a Draco quien tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, pero mientras me acercaba se suavizaba.

-No sabes el maldito esto que me he llevado piojo.- dijo Draco mientras me jalaba a un fuerte abrazo, sonreí en sus brazos y sentí como mi cabello se humedecía… ¿Draco está llorando?

-Estas llorando- dije alejándome de Draco un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, el me miro con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla derecha, yo la seque con mi pulgar mientras sonreía.

-Si, estoy llorando, todo gracias a ti.- me dijo Draco y yo ensanche mi sonrisa antes de que él me volviera a abrazar. Descanse mi cabeza en su hombro sin poder borrar mi sonrisa.

-Chicos debemos irnos.- dijo mi madre luego de unos segundos, Draco y yo nos separamos y nos miramos.

-Madre… ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunte yo mirando a mi madre directamente a los ojos.

-La Directora Mcgonagall ha venido a hablar conmigo mientras estabas inconsciente, han colocado protección alrededor de nuestra casa, podremos estar seguros allí.- dijo mi madre, Draco y yo asentimos.

-Vamos a casa.- murmure con una sonrisa alegre y pasando uno de mis brazos por la cintura de Draco quien me dedico una cálida sonrisa. No tardamos mucho en transportarnos a casa.

-Ma' voy a enviar una lechaza, bajo en un segundo.- dije subiendo las escaleras mientras mi madre y Draco se dirigían al comedor. Al llegar a mi habitación abrí el gran ventanal y tome un papel.

Bañe una pluma en tinta y comencé a escribir una carta para Hermione.

**Querida Hermione:**

**No iremos a la casa de los Weasley, Mcgonagall ha instalado protección alrededor de nuestra casa así que nos veremos cuando regresemos a Hogwarts. Te escribo para que no te preocupes. **

**Besos, Pansy**

Termine de escribir la carta y la seque antes de estamparle el sello Parkinson en su sobre. Llame a Heilly y le entregue la carta luego de alimentarla. AL terminar iba a darme media vuelta pero un sobre en el marco de la puerta llamo mi atención.

Me acerque y lo tome en mis manos, era un sobre de textura rasposa, parecía muy viejo o muy guardado. Lo abrí con cuidado, temiendo lo que en él pudiera estar escrito.

**Querida Pansy,**

**SI algún día llegar a leer esta carta, significa que estoy muerto y que Voldemort sigue con vida. Pansy me gustaría poder estar contigo, poder cuidarte y poder cuidar a tu madre. No puedo hacerlo, he cometido un gran error y ahora lo estoy pagando. Cuando llegue el momento, espero que sea tu propia varita la que acabe con Voldemort Pansy… tienes el poder para hacerlo, tienes la fortaleza.**

**Te amo y te amare siempre, Sr. Parkinson**

Termine de leer la carta de mi padre con lagrimas en mis mejillas, la guarde y me senté en mi cama. Recostándome sobre ella mientras pensaba en las palabras de mi padre.

Luego de unos minutos me levante de la cama, me seque las lágrimas y fingiendo una sonrisa baje abajo. Esa sonrisa fingida se convirtió en genuina al ver a mi madre sentada en el sillón jugando ajedrez con Draco.

-El ganador se enfrenta a la campeona.- dije bromista, mi madre lanzo una carcajada, seguramente sabiendo que ella ganaría todos los juegos, ya que ella era la real campeona.

.

Eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Si te gusto no dudes en dejarme un Review.

Besoss y Saludos para todos…


	14. El torneo de los tres magos

El torneo de los tres magos

Los días fueron pasando con más rapidez que de costumbre, como casi siempre sucede, cuando uno está disfrutando del tiempo este se va volando, en cambio cuando uno está simplemente aburrido el tiempo pasa lento…demasiado lento.

Me encontraba aun día de volver a Hogwarts, debo aceptar que quiero volver allá para ver a Hermione, obviamente no se lo diría a la cara nunca. Ahora estoy acostada en mi cama, con unos pantalones cortos de dormir blancos con perritos, una camisa de tiritas blanco con mas perritos y los pies descalzos, mi cabello cayendo descuidadamente por mis hombros.

En ese instante sentí algo piquetear la ventana, me levante de un salto y corrí hacia allí, al abrir la ventana tome la carta que una hermosa lechuza me daba, ella salió volando con un graznido y yo cerré la ventana con rapidez.

Mire la cata y vi que no tenia remitente y estaba mal doblada, como si no fuera para entregarse a nadie. Encogiéndome de hombros avance hacia la cama y me lance en ella abriendo la carta en el proceso.

**Cosas que haría si Pansy estuviera aquí**

**Intentar conocerla mejor, a veces deseo desde el fondo de mi alma poder hablar con ella tranquilamente, sin que sea fría o sin que de repente se enoje.**

**Definitivamente iríamos a la playa, que mejor que ver a Pansy con un pequeño bikini puesto, definitivamente seria una opción muy apetecible.**

**Besarla, podría pasar horas simplemente besando a Pansy, esos hermosos labios rojos, como los amo. me gustaría poder acostarme en un sillón y simplemente quedarme allí con Pansy, besándonos todo el día.**

**Dormir juntas, simplemente dormir, en el buen sentido… a quien engaño, si tuviera a Pansy en mi cama lo menos que haríamos seria dormir. con esas hermosas curvas, esas torneadas piernas, ese culo que se ve firme cuando se viste con mahonés, oh dioses esas tetas que vuelven loco a cualquiera… relax Hermione… solo te estás desahogando en un papel como cualquiera lo haría, nadie leerá esto.**

**Definitivamente si Pansy estuviera aquí…ya la hubiera lanzado a la cama y tenido relaciones en todas las formas posibles.**

Ese no era el final de la carta, abajo seguía a detalle todo lo que Granger me haría y fue en ese instante que note algo, estaba mojada, Granger consiguió mojarme.

Deje salir una risa fresca mientras notaba eso y otra risa mientras entendía que Granger había enviado la carta equivocada. Ahora podría ensenárselo y obligarla a cumplir todas las cosas que en esta carta a escrito que por cierto… sonrojarían a cualquiera.

Doble la carta y la guarde en n cajón antes de levantarme e ir a darme un baño helado.

A la siguiente mañana yo me encontraba preparándome para mi regreso a Hogwarts, ya había hecho mi maleta, ahora me estoy vistiendo. Escogí una camisa que termina sobre mi ombligo, unos pantalones negros que terminan a mitad de muslo y unos tacones, prácticamente salgo a la calle como la puta de la esquina pero no me importa lo que piensen.

Salí de la habitación caminando alegremente, mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando el desayudo y Draco estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el profeta.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunte a mi madre, ella negó mientras decía que ya había terminado. Yo le dedique una sonrisa y me senté junto a Draco quien me sonrió mientras cerraba el profeta y colocaba un mecho de su cabello rubio hacia atrás.

-Amaneciste radiante Pansy, más hermosa que nunca.- dijo mi amigo mientras mi madre le serbia del revoltillo que había preparado, mi madre me sirvió a mí y luego a ella antes de sentarse junto a nosotros.

-Es que no tenias de donde salir fea, teniendo una madre tan hermosa como esta de donde salir fea.- dijo Draco mientras besaba la mano de mi madre y luego tomaba el tenedor para comenzar a comer.

-Hay Draco, la mujer que se case contigo será dichosa.- dijo mi madre mirando a mi rubio amigo.

-SI y yo estaré allí para decirle que a la primera que te lastime se la vera conmigo, digamos que será como tu ángel guardián.- dije de forma bromista mientras tomaba un poco de mi jugo.

Luego de unos minutos hubimos terminado el desayuno/almuerzo y nos dirigimos los tres a la chimenea.

-Madre quiero que vallas con los Weasley, no quiero que te quedes aquí sola. Así que yo misma te trasportare hasta allí.- dije tranquilamente, mi madre me miro en desacuerdo pero yo no la deje hablar y hice que nos apareciéramos en casa de los Weasley.

ME sentí algo mareada por un ínstate pero luego note que habíamos aparecido en la sala y que Molly estaba sentada leyendo una revista, había estado leyendo una revista porque ahora nos miraba,

-Molly lamento que nos apareciéramos sin avisar pero… no quiero que mi madre este sola en casa. Estaría más tranquila si se quedara con ustedes.- dije a Molly quien me dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro que puede quedarse cariño. Ven y dame un abrazo antes de irte.- me dijo Molly y antes que respondiera me dio un abrazo de oso que a pesar de sacarme todo el aire me dejo un hermoso sentimiento en el estomago.

-Te quedas en buenas manos, madre.- dije mientras me alejaba de Molly y me acercaba a mi madre quien me sonrisa resignada antes de abrazarme fuertemente, aun así nunca lograría extraer el aire de mis pulmones, eso era lo hermoso de ese abrazo. Podía sentir como mi madre quería protegerme y sé que ella sabe que yo también deseo protegerla a ella.

Me aleje de mi madre y tome la mano de Draco antes de que desapareciéramos. Aparecimos cerca de la entrada del tren, Draco instintivamente comenzó a observar el lugar, buscando algo, mejor dicho a cierta pelirroja Weasley.

-Tu reina esta justo haya.- le dije a Draco mientras señalaba con la barbilla a la pelirroja que estaba parada junto a Lunática Lovegood. Los ojos de Draco brillaron al verla y él con la mirada me pregunto si podía dejarme sola a lo que yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Mientras Draco iba tras Ginny, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la entrada del tren, luego de caminar un rato me encontré con un vagón vacio, entre en él y me saque los zapatos, dejándome caer inerte en el sillón.

-Oh Crookshanks siempre haces lo mismo.- escuche a alguien decir, rápidamente me levante de mi cómoda "cama" y mire a la persona que se había quedado paralizada en la puerta del vagón con un horrendo gato entre sus manos.

-Hola Pansy.- dijo Hermione entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Hermione se sentó en el sillón frente a mí luego de dejar a su gato, si es que a esa cosa se le puede llamar gato, en el suelo.

-Hola, Gran…Hermione.- dije luego de dudar y me volví a recostar tranquilamente, sabiendo que causaba muchas emociones en Granger. Luego de unos minutos tuve una idea algo descabellada pero…Granger seguramente estaría feliz con ella.

Extraje de mi bolsillo la carta que ayer Granger, equivocadamente, me había enviado y como comencé a leerla comencé a excitarme. Con una sonrisa malvada deje que una de mis manos desabrochara el botón del pantalón y se perdiera debajo del.

Mire a Hermione, quien tenía una mirada de impacto total en su rostro, casi como si estuviera petrificada. Yo le extendí su carta y ella la tomo con mano temblorosa, al verla vi como sus mejilla se ponían mas rojas que un tomate.

-Oh maldición.- la escuche decir en voz baja, yo seguí con mi mano entre mis piernas y lanzando gemidos de vez en cuando, hasta que llegue a la cima, donde no hay retorno.

Saque mi mano tranquilamente y me acomode el pantalón, me senté tranquila chupando sensualmente mis dedos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Hermione seguía mirándome sorprendida, como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición y sus ojos no pudieran volver a la normalidad.

-Acabas de… acabas de…- Hermione jasas termino la frase porque yo me incline hacia ella y le di un beso en el momento justo que alguien abría la puerta, ese alguien resulto ser Potter.

Yo me aleje y me deje caer tranquilamente frente a Hermione mientras Harry y Ron entra al compartimiento y nos miraban algo sospechosos, seguramente por el hecho de que Hermione seguía roja como tomate.

Luego de coger una carosa junto a Draco, Daphne y Davies me dirige a mi recamara, saltaría la cena ya que no deseaba comer. Fue solo llegar a la cama y dejarme caer extenuada. Me acurruque como un bebe y quede dormida inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el ruido del viento entrando furiosamente por la ventana, al salir de la cama el frio me congelo los huesos, me acerque a la ventana y sentí mas frio pero justo cuando iba a cerrarla un sobre naranja llamo mi atención estaba pillado en el marco de la ventana y se movía furiosamente al ser azotado por el viento.

Tome el sobre rápidamente y deje la ventana abierta, obviamente ignorando el hecho de que había comenzado a caer una fuerte llovizna. Abrí el sobre y mire dentro, un pequeño papel suelto y lo que parecía ser una foto, saque las dos cosas y me centre primero en la nota.

**Para una traidora:**

**Creo que olvidaste quien te protegió de todos, olvidaste a quien le debes lealtad. Sé que me abandonaste en la guerra, no te culpo, lo hiciste porque eres lista y que aprendiste del mejor. Lamentablemente nunca podre perdonarte que te unieras a los traidores de la sangre, así que, suerte con el torneo de los tres magos.**

**TOM RIDDLE**

No podía creer lo que estaba allí escrito y menos porque al final estaba la firma de ton, que me reprocha, Bellatrix casi me mata. La nota se hizo polvo y voló con el viento al mismo tiempo que yo me centraba en la foto.

Yo con una sonrisa sentada en la yerba junto a Tom, recuerdo ese día. Tom me estaba contando de sus primeros días en Hogwarts y algunos recuerdos eran graciosos, hasta que llegaba, como siempre, la parte triste.

Un momento, que quiso decir ton con las palabras: Suerte en el torneo de los tres magos. Que yo sepa no hay ningún torneo y aunque lo hubiera yo jamás me apuntaría en algo tan sanguinario como eso.

Salí casi corriendo de mi cuarto, sin importarme que estuviera vestida con un pantalón corto y una camisa y hacia frio, para colmo no tengo zapatos. Pero necesito llegar al pizarrón de anuncios.

Llegue a mi sala común y el shock dio de lleno en mi rostro, no puede ser, allí, estampado en la pizarra de anuncios estaba el cartel del torneo de los tres magos. O rayos, esto no puede estar pasando.

Con una maldición me di media vuelta y corrí a mi cuarto para ponerme algo más decente. Cuando volví a salir tenía una camisa negra, pantalones negros y un tenis igual de negros, creo que estoy de luto.

Baje las escaleras sin centrarme en nada, notando que el tema de conversación era el torneo de los tres magos y el hecho de que a la escuela vendrían algunos chicos guapos.

AL llegar al Gran Salón note que estaba vacío a excepción de una chica de cabellos negros en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Me dirigí a mi mesa ignorando ese hecho y comencé a servirme, no comí casi nada para que mentir y cuando hube terminado, diez minutos después, me dirigí a la salida.

-Pansy, espera.- me dijo una voz, voltee a mirar y era la asiática Cho Chang, le dedique un intento de sonrisa y ella respondió alegremente.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.- me dijo Chang, yo asentí y juntas comenzamos la retirada hacia afuera del Gran Salón. Era extraño, mientras salíamos Daphne miro a Chang con coraje (Casi odio) Cho solo bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucede con Daphne?- pregunte a Chang cuando salimos al aire libre, ella miro al suelo al parecer dudando de su respuesta.

-Terminamos.- dijo seria, sin ninguna duda, debo decir que me sorprendió su respuesta, ellas parecían estar muy felices, parecían estar en su mejor momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Terminaron? pero… ¿Porque?- pregunte aun sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, Chang me miro a los ojos y luego dijo algo que me dejo en completo estado de shock.

-Por ti Pansy… porque estoy enamorada de ti.- las palabras de Cho hicieron que tropezara, hubiera caído al suelo a no ser porque Cho me sostuvo de la cintura, quedándose perdida en mi mirada.

-Cho estas confundida.- dije mientras daba un paso atrás, Cho me miro y negó obstinadamente con la cabeza.

-Yo estoy 100% segura de lo que siento, jamás pensé en que podría enamorarme de la princesa de las serpientes pero…después de que me salvaras, un hermoso sentimiento se instalo en mi pecho y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.- declaro Cho tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-Cho… yo, yo nunca podría corresponderte. Jamás traicionaría a…- no pude terminar mis palabras por que Cho se había lanzado hacia mí y besado, yo me alegue con rapidez y la mire seria.

Cho tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sabia que tus labios tenían sabor a fresa, igual que tu aliento.- dijo Cho sin quitar su sonrisa y antes de que yo pudiera hablar ella estaba hablando nuevamente.

-Yo sé que no traicionarías nunca a Hermione, eres leal, a pesar de todo.- me dijo Cho y ahora llego mi turno a corregirla.

-No solo es por Hermione, también lo es por Daphne, a pesar de todo la conozco desde hace mucho y jamás le bajaría a su novia.- dije y me voltee para seguir mi camino.

-Lo sé, por eso me gustas.- fueron las últimas palabras de Cho y se fue. Esta chica se había tomado alguna poción de amor, solo eso explicaría que se enamorara de mi tan repentinamente.'

Me dirigí a mi primera clase prácticamente arrastrando los pies y cuando llegue el salón estaba abarrotado de los demás alumnos. Era clase compartida con Hupplepuff's así que no me interesaba mucho ir allí.

Salí del salón luego de unas dos horas y me dirigí junto a Draco a Pociones, donde tocaba clase con Griffindor's. Ambos entramos con una sonrisa pero la mía se borro de mi rostro.

Dentro del salón había un grupo de Slytherin's, reconocí a cuatro… Theodore, Blaise, Davies y Bulstrode. Me voltee con rapidez a la puerta para encontrarme de frente con…Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Creíste que no volverías a verme.- dijo Lestrange con esa sonrisa sádica que siempre reposa en sus labios. Yo y Draco dimos dos pasos hacia atrás y sacamos nuestras varitas.

-No hace falta chico, nadie los lastimara… por el momento.- dijo Lestrange nuevamente y entonces me fije en el hombre inconsciente a unos metros…Snape.

-Nuca te creí capaz de llegar hasta las llaves Pansy, pero ahora veo que te he subestimado mucho. Eres una Slytherin en todo el sentido de la palabra.- dijo Lestrange acercándose a nosotros.

-Mantén la distancia.- dije rápidamente mientras mantenía mi varita erguida delante de mí,

-Me iré esta vez Pansy… pero, volveré. Mientras tanto, les dejo una probadita.- con esas palabras Lestrange salió por la puerta y nos vimos rodeados de los demás Slytherin's, los cuales nos apuntaban casi con mirada asesina.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, es un adelanto porque no sé cuando pueda volver a publicar un cap. ya 1que están por comenzar las clases y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Saludos y Besos a toso.

Review?


	15. Tan solo golpes

Tan solo golpes

Los parpados me pesaban ¿Dónde estoy? me levante un poco pero reusé de intentarlo cuando profundos dolores se instalaron en mi cuerpo sacándome gritos de dolor.

-Ha despertado usted muy rápido señorita Parkinson.- dijo la enfermera caminando hacia mí, otra vez en la enfermería, a este paso comenzare a creer que es mi casa.

Me quede en silencio, pensando…no salía de un dolor para meterme en otro igual o mucho peor. Me concentre en recordar lo que me había sucedido pero lo único que logre encontrar fue un gran dolor de cabeza.

Apenas llegue a subir un poco las manos hacia mi cien cuando sentí un dolor algo menos fuerte que el de la cabeza pero igual de doloroso, en las manos, en las piernas y en el vientre.

-No intente moverse, está usted pasando por los efectos de varios hechizos, he hecho lo que he podido para aliviar algo del dolor pero tendrá que esperar hasta que el antídoto haga efecto.

Escuche las palabras de Pomfrey en completo silencio antes de notar que algunas camas a mi lado se encontraba mi amigo Draco, el todavía yacía inconsciente. Mi amigo tenía algunos golpes y cortes en el rostro, estaba más pálido de lo habitual y tenía algo escrito en el brazo, pero no puedo distinguir lo que dice.

Al ver a Draco en ese estado, solo algo paso por mi mente además de coraje. Si Draco estaba así, ¿Cómo estaría yo? Con el horror creciendo en mi interior, pensando que me habían mutilado, espere impaciente hasta que Pomfrey abandono el lugar diciéndome que descansara y ella volvería pronto.

Tan pronto Pomfrey se perdió en la puerta yo me levante con dificultad de la cama y comencé a arrastrar los pies hacia un espejo, como si pesaran diez toneladas.

-¿Qué haces levantada?-una voz irrumpió en el lugar, yo voltee en dirección a la voz tranquila, antes de mirar el espejo que estaba girado hacia el lado contrario a mí.

-Ahora no Granger, necesito hacer algo.- sin dejarla contestar tome el espejo y lo gire hacia mí, solo para encontrar mi precioso rostro lleno de moretones, mi labio hinchado lo suficiente para ser notado por mí, mi ojo derecho tenía un hermoso (Nótese el sarcasmo) circulo moreda a su alrededor. En conclusión: yo parecía cualquier persona, menos Pansy Parkinson.

-Los golpes sanaran.- me dijo Hermione colocando su mano en mi hombro, la mire y voltee a centrarme en el espejo, mirando no con miedo, ni asco, si no con horror.

Mis puños se apretaron hasta que mis nudillos quedaron blancos y por fin note una marca en mi brazo derecho, no, no una marca…un nombre.

Voltee mi rostro hacia mi brazo solo para encontrarme con una frase, una que jamás en mi vida pensé tener escrita en mi brazo, una frase que me condenaba para siempre a pelear contra los mortífagos: Traidora de la sangre.

Sentí la punzada dolorosa en mi pecho mientras leía esas cuatro palabras…eran como un cuchillo directo a mi orgullo, luego de tanta lucha, de que mi familia peleara para que ninguno fuera llamado de ese modo…ahora lo llevo yo escrito para siempre.

-Pansy…- volvió a hablar Hermione, obviamente ella notaba lo que me sucedía, lo que pensaba y como en estos momentos no puedo creer lo que me ha sucedido.

-No iras a decir que también desaparecerá.- dije sombríamente, como serpiente que ha sido obligada a vivir en una vitrina para ser admirada por todos.

-Lo siento…ojala hubiera podido ayudarte.- me dijo Hermione, voltee a mirarla pero antes de poder decirle algo note que Draco estaba despertando de su inconsciencia.

-Draco.- chille yendo hacia él, Granger guardo la distancia mientras yo me sentaba junto a Draco quien al verme me miro impresionado.

-Mira lo que te han hecho.- me dijo mi amigo acariciando mi rostro, yo le dedique una sonrisa y lo abrase, dejando que en ese abrazo, silenciosamente, nos dijéramos lo que por vergüenza u orgullo nunca diríamos en voz alta.

-Yo también estoy acabado ¿Verdad?- dijo mi amigo cuando dejamos de abrazarlo, yo baje los ojos…no debía mentirle porque al final el terminaría mirándose al espejo.

-Aun así sigues siendo el más guapo.- dije, aceptando indirectamente lo que el había dicho. El me dedico una tierna sonrisa antes de que su gesto se volviera confieso.

-¿Por qué nos golpearon Pansy? Yo se que nadie es amigo de nadie pero…no actuamos de esa manera. ¿Por qué los Sly harían eso?- pregunto mi amigo, no tenia respuesta para esas preguntas…mis recuerdos eran inexistentes después de que yo entrara a la clase de Pociones, solo recordaba a Theodore apuntando a mi rostro y luego todo negro, vacio.

-No lose.- dije en el aire y antes de que pudiera decir algo más un recuerdo atravesó mi mente como relámpago, estoy segura que si hubiera sido un golpe me hubiera mandado de bruces al suelo.

-Lestrange.- dije, lo suficiente alto como para que Hermione y Draco pudieran oírlo, claro está que no lo había hecho a posta…si no me hubiera impresionado tanto no habría dicho nada.

-Eso explica….- comenzó a hablar Hermione, Draco y yo nos centramos en ella rápidamente, haciendo que en sus mejillas un sonrojo se instalara.

-¿Explica qué?- pregunto Draco impaciente y a falta de información, Hermione guardo silencio, pensando, analizando, todo a la misma vez, porque esa privilegiada cabecita era la más inteligente que el mundo mágico jamás vería.

-Ayer iba caminando por los pasillos y halle a Cho inconsciente, la traje aquí, recuerdo que unos minutos después de salir de la enfermería me encontré con Cho. Era casi imposible que hubiese estado en los dos lados, alguien tomo poción multijugos.- explico Hermione, sus ojos brillando con facilidad y un gesto preocupado.

Entonces todo me encajo, la Cho que me declaro su amor, no era Cho Chang, la Cho que termino con Daphne no era Cho Chang si no una impostora. A si lograron que Daphne se alejara de mí y de Draco. Debía hablar con ella pero antes debía saber quién era esa otra persona que se hacía pasar por Chang.

Las respuestas llegaron con un relámpago a mi cabeza, claro, la forma de comportarse, el beso robado, la forma en que sonreía cuando dijo que había imaginado el sabor de mis labios.

-¡Bellatrix!- habíamos gritado Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo, ella se sonrojo, yo le dedique una sonrisa cálida. Al final habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión, al mismo tiempo, era simplemente casualidad o una conexión nueva entre ella y yo.

-Pero…Lestrange jamás pasaría sobre las ordenes de Voldemort y el a ti jamás te haría daño.- dijo Draco, imprudentemente claro, yo lo mire con cara de cállate la boca y el vio el error que había cometido.

Granger me miraba, buscando a toda costa hacer contacto con mis ojos, eso fue imposible, yo baje la mirada y me centre en mis zapatos, mirándolos como si fueran los primeros que había visto.

-¿Qué eras de Voldemort Pansy? ¿Por qué Draco dice que él jamás te lastimaría?- pregunto Hermione, en su tono era evidente los celos pero ella hacia lo posible por ocultarlo, aunque en estos momentos no lo oculta demasiado.

-Au, Ahh, que dolor, creo que deberás ir a buscar a Pomfrey.- grite con una voz llena dolor, dolor fingido, mientras llegaba a mi cama dando tumbos y me tiraba en ella gimiendo a dolorida.

Granger me miro levantando una ceja, Draco intentaba ocultar su sonrisa pero le era casi imposible.

-Ahhh. Siento que me muero. Ve Hermione.- volví a gemir, armando todo un Drama y mirando al techo con los ojos apretados.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde entonces.- susurro Hermione antes de salir de la enfermería, seguramente a buscar a Pomfrey. Tan pronto ella abandono el lugar yo deje de gemir y mire a Drac, quien estallo en risas.

-Deja de reírte Draco. Se supone que Granger no se enterara de mi relación fraternal con Voldemort.- sisee algo molesta, Draco dejo de reir y luego levanto una ceja.

-Además, creo que Lestrange sigue órdenes de Voldemort. Es su venganza porque, lo he traicionado. Esto apenas comienza Draco…ahora debemos cuidarnos mutuamente las espaldas.- dije seria, Draco asintió y luego cayo dormido…tal vez al fin el antídoto había hecho efecto, minutos después yo también caí dormida.

A la siguiente mañana me despertaron los truenos que azotaban el castillo, me levante de la cama y vi que eran las diez y media de la mañana. Mire a la cama de Draco pero el ya no estaba, raro, el me hubiera esperado para que saliéramos juntos.

Instantáneamente me sentí desprotegida, pero, yo soy Pansy Parkinson y aunque estuviera muerta de miedo lo ocultaría con tal de mantener mi orgullo aflate. Con paso determinado me encamine a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando alguien la atravesó.

-Buenos Días Granger.- salude con una sonrisa a la chica que se encontraba bloqueando mi camino. Entonces vi en los ojos de Hermione un brillo, oh no, ella no me dejaría salir hasta que no le explicara lo de Voldemort.

-Ya no tienes ningún dolor traumarte así que puedes comenzar a hablar.- me dijo, tan seria que parecía salir fuego de esos s hermosos ojos. Me senté en una cama y mire el techo, tarde o temprano ella lo sabría.

-Voldemort se enamoro de mi Hermione, el quería que yo me casara con el terminada la guerra, yo lo iba hacer. Por mi familia claro esta…- dije y mire a Hermione, quien tenía una cara que…seguramente ustedes pagarían por verla, pasaba de la incredulidad al cabreo total.

-Ibas a casarte con... Estas segura que no tienes algún trauma. Estoy empezando a creer que tus quejas de ayer son producto de un trauma severo de cuando eras niña.- dijo Hermione, causando una irse fresca, que salió al aire logrando que Hermione también riera.

-Por mi familia lo hubiera hecho Hermione, por ellos hubiera hecho lo que sea. Incluso arruinar mi vida, pero, todo salió mal…Voldemort perdió la guerra y…aunque me sentí aliviada no puedo negar que una parte de mi se murió. Tom Riddle es muy diferente a Voldemort, podría decir que le tome cariño, como ese cariño que siento por Draco.- anuncie mirando hacia la ventana, ahora me costaba creer que yo era el blanco de Voldemort.

-¿Cariño? o ¿Amor Pansy?- la pregunta de Hermione me sorprendió pero más me sorprendió que al decirlo, ella se había subido sobre mis rodillas a caballo y había tomado mi rostro en sus manos…para que la mirara a los ojos. Cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, se que ella leyó la confusión en mis verdes ojos.

No estaba segura de esa contestación, Granger seguía sobre mi y eso me hacia mas difícil pensar, porque tal vez ame a Voldemort por quien fue antes…tal vez me enamore de Tom Riddle pero…eso parecía tan lejos. Ahora solo podía amarla a ella, a Hermione, mi hermosa sabelotodo.

-Te a…- detuve mis palabras cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, la sonrisa que se había empezado a formar en los labios de Granger desapareció.

-¿Por qué se te es tan difícil decirlo?- dijo, acercando su rostro al mío, dejándome tan cerca a ella que por un momento pensé en besarla y decir por primera vez en mi vida esas dos palabras que tan significativas eran.

-Sé que me amas, y espero algún día oírlo de tus labios.- me dijo Granger y me beso, beso que correspondí gustosa. Al separarnos la mire enarcando una ceja.

-Estas muy creída últimamente.- le dije con un toque de picardía y dándole pequeños besos, los cuales ella respondía con una pasión inmensa.

-Te amo.- dije, sentí como un enorme peso se salía de mis hombros. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron, parecían radiar una luz tan inmensa que solo atino a atrapar mis labios nuevamente.

-Ven vamos, tenemos algunas cosas que conversar.0 me dijo Hermione, tomándome de la mano, su calidez me hizo sentir segura y dejando resbalar por mis labios una sonrisa la Segú. Sabiendo que esa castaña podida ser muy testaruda, podía a veces querer dominarme pero…todo lo hacía porque me amaba y temía perderme.

.

Sé que los he estado escribiendo más largos pero…este apenas y lo he podido subir raspando.

No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar pero espero que pueda ser pronto.

Review?

Besos y saludos a los que comenta y aros que no lo hacen, es un placer que lean mi historia.


	16. De peluches y camaras

De peluches y cámaras

Cuando note que Hermione me conducía a la sala común Griffindor pensé en detenerla, pero ella me tomo más firmemente y juntas llegamos a una sala muy cálida…muy diferente a mi propia sala común.

Note que dentro estaban Draco, Ginny, Ron y Harry. Yo entre más tranquila sabiendo que Draco estaba allí. Los chicos estaban sentados en los muebles tranquilamente pero el único mueble que quedaba era para una persona.

-Ven- me dijo Hermione y me dejo sentarme en el mueble, ella iba a ubicarse en el suelo pero yo le tome la mano e hice que se sentara en mis piernas, vi como se sonrojaba ante este hecho.

-Pansy, Draco nos ha dicho lo que está ocurriendo. Es realmente grave, queremos ayudarlos y para eso es preciso sacarlos de la torre Slytherin. Corren peligro estando allí.- dijo Harry serio, mire a Draco y este fingió estar concentrado en la ventana.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?- pregunte haciéndome la desentendida y pasando mis manos por el cabello de Hermione, quien se removía algo inquieta…tan disimuladamente que solo yo podía notarlo.

- Pansy, Draco ya nos conto así que ocultarlo no te sirviera de nada. Hemos hablado con Mcgonagall y ella ha dicho que hay una habitación disponible pero…es de una sola persona. Hemos quedado en que Draco dormirá allí y tu Pansy…podrías quedarte con Mione, en su cuarto de premio anual.- hablo Harry con seriedad.

Yo me quede un momento en silencio, era una idea muy tentadora pero…debía hacerlo. Si lo hacia los demás Sly estarían más furiosos con nosotros, pero, ¿Qué mas furioso podían estar? no lo sé, quizás ahora en lugar de casi desfigurarnos los rostros, nos quemen vivos.

-Tu gana Harry.- dije finalmente, lamiendo el cuello de Hermione ligeramente, como era de divertido ponerla así…estaba prácticamente temblando encima de mí.

-Te llevare a tu habitación Draco.- había dicho Ginny tan pronto yo estuve de acuerdo. Draco asintió y aun que Ron se quejo no sirvió de nada. Ginny tomo a Draco del brazo y lo arrastro a nueva habitación.

-Cualquier información debes contárnosla.- dijo Harry muy serio, estuve tentada a hablarle sobre la carta que Voldemort me había enviado pero decidí no hacerlo, al final…eso no involucraba a nadie, solo a mí.

-Lo hare Harry. Ahora, ¿Me enseñas nuestra habitación Hermione?- pregunte con un tono meloso, susurrando en su oreja y pasando mis dedos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Claro.- había casi gritado Hermione, levantándose y caminando hacia unas escaleras. Yo le dedique una sonrisa a Harry y otra a Ron antes de seguir a esa castaña sabelotodo.

Habíamos entrado a un cuarto decorado bastante bonito, solo que los colores Griffindor destrozaban su lindura. Tome unos segundos observando el lugar, notando que solo había una cama, bastante grande pero una sola, una pequeña mesita, un sillón al lado izquierdo y lo demás eran decoraciones.

Hermione se había sentado en su cama, mordiendo una pluma con tal insistencia que mareaba. Yo la mire con una sonrisa, ella parecía realmente nerviosa, casi al punto de un colapso.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunte con un tono meloso mientras me acercaba a ella. Hermione negó insistentemente, por un momento pensé que se sacaría el cuello de su lugar.

-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?- volví a preguntar, subiéndome sobre las piernas de Hermione, sus mejillas adquirieron un dulce tono rojizo mientras ella mordía nerviosa su labio.

- Es eso verdad, no sabes si podrás resistir tanta tentación.- volví a hablar, inclinándome sobre Hermione, colocando mi mano detrás de su delgado cuello y cerrando la brecha que nos faltaba.

Me separe con rapidez y me deje caer así lado mientras la veía respirar rápidamente. Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa y me levante de la cama.

-Hermione, ¿Puedo contarte algo?- interrogue con algo de temor, ella, me miro con sus oscuros ojos y asintió, aun con los labios algo rojos y sin levantarse de la cama.

-Recibí una carta de Voldemort, no se lo dije a Harry porque no lo creí necesario pero…- iba a seguir hablando pero Hermione me había mirado de tal manera que solo atine a cerrar la boca.

-¿Qué decía la carta Pansy?- me pregunto la morena levantándose de la cama y acercándose a mí, yo me di media vuelta, mirando un retrato de lo que parecían ser los padres de Hermione.

-Era como una advertencia, me decía que tuviera cuidado con el torneo de los tres magos.- dije y la mire a los ojos, Hermione se había quedado pensativa.

-El torneo de los tres magos, Pansy, recuerdas lo que sucedió con Harry verdad, tu crees que algo así pueda volver a pasar.- me dijo Hermione, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-No lo sé, espero que no, a mi realmente no me apetece participar en esa sanguinaria prueba.- anuncie mirando al suelo y suspirando. Un picoteo llamo nuestra atención Hermione corrió a la ventana y tomo una carta que le daba una lechuza muy negra, la lechuza voló lejos luego de eso.

-No abras eso, últimamente las cartas solo traen malas noticias.- dije mirando el sobre blanco como si fuera el culpable de todos nuestros problemas. Hermione me dedico una cálida sonrisa y se dispuso a abrir la carta.

Yo solo la observe, viendo las reacciones de Hermione, ella se había quedado con un gesto confundido. Luego de unos minutos observando la carta, me la mostro…solo traía escrito una línea clara y precisa.

**Por alejarme de mi alumna fiel, la muerte has de tener.**

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar ante lo preciso de esas letras, jamás permitiría que lastimaran a Hermione, antes tendrían que matarme a mí. Aunque pensándolo bien, seguro ese era e l plan, matarme a mí por traidora y luego a Hermione por…por sangre sucia.

-Hermione Voldemort no descansara hasta matarme y…después, después intentara matarte a ti.- dije, se que el miedo y la preocupación se refleja en mis verdes ojos.

-Mientras estemos juntas, nada nos pasara Pansy y por el torneo no hay que preocuparse ahora, falta bastante para eso.- me dijo Hermione intentando esbozar ni sonrisa…la cual apenas llego a salir.

-Claro.- dije intentando esbozar una cálida sonrisa, Hermione coloco su mano en mi mejilla y se acerco, dejando que nuestros labios quedaran unidos y se movieran a unos mismos compas. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en volverse a encontrar y bailaron juntas, envolviéndose y jugando entre sí.

-Umm.- murmure cuando nos separamos, Hermione estaba prácticamente jadeando y su dulce aroma me llegaba al olfato. Con lentitud subí mi mano hasta dejarla pasada en su pecho…ella no la quito, yo sabía que no lo haría.

-¡Hermione.- di un brinco hacia atrás y casi caigo al suelo cuando la voz de Harry y Ron me llego al oído. Hermione estallo en risas antes de grita un ya voy. Yo estaba casi jadeando por el susto que me había llevado, por un momento creí que los dos chicos estaban en la puerta.

-No te burles.- le recrimine a Hermione, quien estaba riendo mientras me tomaba de la mano y salíamos del cuarto. Habíamos pasado el día sin ningún tipo de problema,

Ahora estoy en la sala común Griffindor, me siento un poco rara pero no puedo quéjame. Estoy mirando mi reflejo en un pequeño espejo, los moretones habían mejorado y mi labio ya no estaba hinchado, aun así todavía estaba en proceso de curarme.

-mañana hay clase Pansy, vamos a dormir.- me dijo Hermione, voltee a mirarla, ella ya se había levantado…al parecer la pelirroja Weasley ya se había ido a dormir. Con una sonrisa, me levante del suelo y seguí a Hermione.

Al llegar a su recamara, ella se había cambiado a una ropa mas cómoda. Su pijama era bastante graciosa, parecía la de una niña pequeña, pantalones largos con florecitas y camisa igual.

Yo también me había cambiado pero a diferencia de Hermione mi piyama no tenía nada….pero nada de inocente. El pantalón color rojo apenas y tapaba mis nalgas y la camisa a tiras resbalaba por mis hombros.

Caime a Hermione algo tímida, ella se había acostado en la cama tranquilamente, me recosté junto a ella y la vi cerrar los ojos. Yo la imite pero, no podía dormir, como me había olvidado de algo tan importante; extraño a Susy.

Me levante de la cama sin hacer ruido y comencé a caminar en círculos silenciosamente por la habitación, sin saber que había llamado la atención de Hermione.

-¿Por qué no te duermes?- pregunto la morena desde la cama, mirándome con ojos adormecidos. Yo la mire, me sentí sonrojar; no podía contarle de Susy, pensaría que soy una bebe.

-Es que…no puedo dormir, se me ha quedado algo en mi antigua habitación.- dije tragando saliva con nerviosismo y volviendo a emprender mi caminata silenciosa.

- Pansy no camines que me mareas. ¿Qué se te ha quedado?- ahí estaba la pregunta que no quería responder, Hermione se había sentado y se frotaba los ojos mientras me miraba.

-Susy.- susurre en una voz prácticamente inexistente.

-Pansy no te escuche que has dicho- insistió Hermione mirándome con amor. Yo mire al suelo, no tenía más remedio que contarle.

-Se me ha quedado susy, es mi peluche. No puedo dormir si no me abrazo a el.- dije cruzando mis brazos como una ni na berrinchuda y volviendo a caminar por la habitación.

-Si quieres puedes abrazarme a mi, pretende que soy susy.- me dijo Hermione, la mire, estaba ella segura…en su mirada brillaba la sorpresa, como si ella misma no creyera lo que había dcho.

-Puede funcionar.- dije, camine hacia ella y me acosté detrás de ella. Con lentitud la abrase, era tan suave que me saco un suspiro. Sentí su respiración ir más deprisa y deje salir una sonrisa.

-Eres igual o más suave que Susy.- dije con una sonrisa y me acosté en su hombro. Merlín me llamo de inmediato y caí dormida con rapidez, sintiendo mis sentidos flaquear y marearse con el dulce olor de Mione.

Desperté con el sol dando en mi rostro, al abrir los ojos me sentí sonrojar al ver en la posición que me encontraba. Casi subida sobre Hermione, una pierna sobre su cadera y los brazos alrededor de ella.

Al parecer ella se sentía cómoda así porque una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro, su respiración era tan regular y calmada, parecía un ángel durmiendo. La observe por unos segundos antes de pasarme por encima de ella y quedarme simplemente mirando su rostro.

-Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre.- susurro Hermione, sus ojos todavía cerrados y una sonrisa surcando su rostro. Lentamente ella abrió los ojos, mirando directamente a los míos. Yo le dedique una sonrisa y me senté en la cama.

-¿Dormiste bien?- me pregunto Hermione acomodándose a mi lado, yo le dedique una sonrisa tierna.

-Con un peluche como tu, como no voy a dormir bien.- dije, sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Luego me levante, viendo como Hermione se había sonroja.-Usare el baño- dije antes de corar hacia este.

No estuve allí mucho tiempo, apenas el necesario, Salí con una toalla envuelta a mi alrededor y Hermione sonrojada me dedico una sonrisa antes de introducirse al baño.

-Hermione.- dije con una sonrisa y comencé a buscar en el baúl algo que ponerme. Apenas me había puestos la ropa interior cuando escuche la voz de Hermione.

-Pansy, en mi baúl hay un shampoo me lo pasas.- mire la puerta semiabierta y luego busque el shampoo. Con un suspiro entre al baño y lo deje en la mesita, claro que me quede embobada mirando el reflejo del cuerpo de Mione.

No se podía deslumbrar completamente por el vapor que empanaba el vidrio de la bañera pero el reflejo presentaba unas curvas muy bien puestas.

-Gracias.- grito Hermione y no actué lo suficiente rápido, ella salió de la bañera a tomar el shampoo y vi como se sonrojaba al verme allí todavía. Con sus manos intento cubrirse, yo trague en seco por unos segundos…todavía contemplándola descaradamente.

Como las finas gotas se deslizaban suavemente por su piel. Luego de unos segundos Salí del trance y susurrando unas disculpas abandone el baño. Tenía calor, me lance en la cama…olvidando por completo que tenía que terminar de vestirme.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y Hermione asomo con solo una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo.

-Pansy, pensé que estarías vestida.- susurro Hermione, mirándome algo sonrojada, me mire a mi misma…todavía en ropa interior. ¿Dónde tienes el cerebro Pansy? no pude evitar preguntarme con coraje.

-Lo siento, es que, lo siento.- volví a murmurar, sintiendo como suavemente me sonrojaba, me di media vuelta y seguí vistiéndome. Por unos momentos me sentí tentada a mirar de nuevo hacia Hermione pero no lo hice.

-Puedo voltear.- interrogue y Hermione rio un poco antes de murmurar un sí. Yo voltee y la mire, la túnica tapaba toda su ropa.

-Hermione, no quise verte…ya sabes, es solo que…- no sabía que decir, aun así sabe aun uno tenía que decir nada. La sonrisa comprensiva de Hermione era para mí un gran alivio.

-No te preocupes, estamos a mano.- me dijo, yo levante una ceja, ella miro el suelo…al parecer notando que había cometido una imprudencia.

-A mano, ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte, haciéndome la desentendida, aunque sabía perfectamente de que hablaba la morena. Ella miro al suelo, el nerviosismo marcado en la forma que movía sus manos.

-Me refiero a, nada, te espero abajo.- Hermione Salió prácticamente volando después de esas palabras, sacándome una sonrisa mientras la veía alejarse. Me di media vuelta y termine de colocarme mi túnica.

Pensaba salir de la habitación cuando una cámara, estratégicamente colocada llamo mi atención, me acerque al marco de un retrato y despegue una pequeña cadmiara que se encontraba adherido a este.

La observe un rato y luego lo lance al suelo, pisándolo en el proceso. Alguien había estado vigilando los pasos de Hermione, debía decirles a los chicos, tal vez también los habían estado vigilando a ellos.

.

Eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Espero poder actualizar pronto, si no lo hago no piense que abandone la historia.

Review?

Besos y saludos para todos.


	17. De pleitos y sorteos

Aquí está el cap.

Entre pleitos y sorteos

Salí a paso rápido de la habitación y me tope de frente con Lavender Brown, ella dio un pequeño grito al verme y yo levante una ceja. Me centre en como la chica de rubios cabellos movía las manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿A dónde vas Lavender?- pregunte levantando una ceja y caminando lentamente hacia ella, dando vueltas insistentes a su alrededor. Ella comenzó a mover las annos con más insistencia.

-Yo…yo iba a, a mi habitación.- me mintió lavender descaradamente, yo la mire con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa bailando entre mis labios.

-TU habitación esta por allá o… ¿Te cambiaste de cuarto?- pregunte con duda, la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa y guardando, disimuladamente, algo en su bolsillo.

-Si, no sé donde tengo la cabeza últimamente.- me dijo lavender alejándose, yo le dedique una sonrisa y me quede de pie frente a mi puerta. Ella se perdió detrás de una puerta y yo me encamine a la sala común luego de echar un hechizo de protección a la puerta.

Al llegar a la sala vi a Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo un gran tomo solo pude pensar una cosa, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Mire el lugar y solo reconocí a Draco y Ginny…ellos estaban sentados frente a la caliente chimenea riendo y con sus manos unidas.

Yo me dirigí hacia Hermione quien seria leyendo concentradamente el libro. Me senté a su lado con tranquilidad y ella me miro…sus ojos oscuros mirándome extrañamente.

-Debemos ir a desayunar.- me dijo con una sonrisa, cerro el gran tomo y me tomo de la mano para que camináramos al Gran salón. Al salir afuera, por instinto, solté la mano de Hermione y saque mi varita.

-¿Siempre estas alerta?- me pregunto Hermione mirándome divertida, yo la mire con media sonrisa.

-Solo lo hago desde que…casi me mutilan.- dije con una sonrisa irónica y al fin lo escuche, unos pasos agiles. Empotre a Hermione detrás de una armadura e intente que esta nos tapara a las dos.

-Pgofegoga cgeo que no es gecomendable avisag a los estudiantes de los últimos hayasgos. Con suegte y todos se mantienen concentgados en la competencia de los tges magos y tenemos tiempo de avegiguag algo mas antes de hablag con el joven Potteg.- dijo la profesora delacoug…lo siento…se me pego su español

-Si, tal vez tiene usted razón. Hablando del torneo de los tres magos…los chicos llegan hoy verdad.- pregunto Mcgonagall y Fleur asintió. Luego las dos se alejaron.

Yo m levante y le extendí una mano a Hermione para que se levantara, ella me miro a los ojos y luego tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Ten cuidado, vale, al parecer la competencia se adelantara un poco. Tenemos que tener fe en que, no ocurrirá nada parecido a lo de Harry.- me dijo Hermione llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla derecha y acariciándola con dulzura.

-Ahora la pesimista eres tu, vamos Hermione, todo saldrá bien.- dije con ánimo, no sé de donde nació pero…debo aprovechar mi estado de humor.

-Si, tienes razón.- me dijo Hermione con una autentica sonrisa mientras pasábamos por los viciosos pasillos. Seguramente todo el mundo estaba en el gran salón.

-No me gusta este silencio, pareciera el preámbulo de algo peligroso.- dije seria, observando cada rincón que cruzábamos, Hermione al final había sacado su varita y permaneció alerta hasta que cruzamos las puertas del gran salón.

-Seguro los chicos de Beauxbatons y Drumstrangs ya llegaron.- me susurro Hermione, yo le dedique una sonrisa en acuerdo antes de caminar a mi mesa y Hermione a la de ella.

Me senté en una mesa algo solitaria y comencé a servirme, sintiendo el peso de las miradas sobre mis hombros. Cuando intente llevar un bocado de comida a mi boca un empujón hizo que la cuchara se me cayera…me gire, notando que unas cinco chicas de mi mismo año estaban riendo detrás de mí.

Calma Pansy, me susurre mentalmente e intente tomar la cuchara pero otro empujón hizo que casi me estampara contra el plato…apreté la cuchara con fuerza y mi rostro seguramente comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo.

Me levante lentamente de la silla, aun sin girarme, tome mi varita y mientras me giraba apunte a las cinco chicas. Todos en la mesa Sly tenían su atención en mí, seguramente las demás mesas también.

-Vuelve a empujar a la princesa de Slytherin y no necesitaras un hechizo para arreglar tus dientes.- dije molesta, la líder del grupo era una chica de cabello marrón rojizo y ojos almendra, con unos dientes peores que los de Hermione en primer año.

-Ya no eres la princesa de Slytherin, deberás competir con tu novia para ver cuál es la nueva princesa Griffindor.- se burlo la chica. Ladee la cabeza en gesto sádico y deje salir una sonrisa idéntica a la de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Así, y… ¿Cuál de ustedes cinco será la primera puta que peleara conmigo por mi título?- pregunte dando un paso adelante, parándome frente a la líder y mirándola retadoramente.

Vi el miedo y la duda en sus ojos pero para no quedar mal con sus compañeras que miraban todo con tensión, la chica saco su varita y me apunto.

-Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.- susurre con coraje,

-Despulso.- la chica salió prácticamente volando, yo camine hacia ella con tal rapidez que pensé había corrido, quería poder dejarle grabado mi sello antes de que los profesores me detuvieran.

-A Pansy Parkinson nadie, escucharme bien, nadie la reta.- dije con coraje antes de apuntarla y lograr con un solo hechizo que de su nariz comenzara a salir moco y de su boca algo parecido a espuma.

LA chica comenzó a escupir y parecía estar ahogándose, justo en ese instante llegaron Mcgonagall y Snape, el se encargo de la niña mientras que Mcgonagall me miro seria y me dijo que la siguiera.

La seguí sin quejarme y sin arrepentirme de nada, esa maldita perra se merecía eso y más. Me quede tranquila, mientras seguía a la vieja profesora hacia su salón seguramente.

Al entrar al lugar me ubique frente a la mujer, ella se había sentado y me miraba como si estuviera pidiéndome explicaciones pero no entendiera mis acciones al mismo tiempo.

-Yo se que los Sly últimamente le hacen la vida imposible señorita Parkinson, por esta razón le concederé el permiso que la señorita Granger me había pedido pero yo no había creído necesario. Ahora sé que es necesario, usted dormirá y comerá con los Griffindor apartar de ahora.- dijo la profesora mirándome con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿No me castigara?- pregunte sin creérmela, acaso, acaso estoy empezando a tener suerte.

-Solo te has defendido, yo no castigo al que se defiende, si no al que rompe las reglas, al que actúa de manera incorrecta, al que abusa de sus compañeros y al que busca pleitos.- dijo la profesora seria y tomo mi mano.

-Aprovecho este momento para pedirle una disculpa señorita, la otra vez tuvimos que obligarla a beber Veritaserum y no acostumbramos a hacer tal cosa.- dijo la profesora, yo asentí con gesto aristócrata.

-Siendo así, puede retirarse, tenga cuidado.- con esas últimas palabras yo abandone el lugar, camine en dirección afuera pero cuando puse un pie fuera del salón unos brazos me envolvieron.

-¿Te ha castigado?- me pregunto Hermione sin dejar de abrazarme, acariciando mi fino cabello. Yo me separe un poco, la mire a los ojos y deje salir una gran sonrisa, una que no dejaría salir si estuviera castigada.

-Ahora me tendras junto a ti 24/7.- le dije a Hermione de forma bromista, ella me dedico una gran sonrisa y podría jurar que escuche un…estaría contigo toda la vida.

-Vamos a clases Pansy.- me dijo Hermione antes de envolver sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y que juntas camináramos a la primera clase.

Habían pasado alguno días, ya cada quien había arrojado su nombre al cáliz de fuego…claro está que yo no hice tal cosa. Hoy sería el sorteo, yo me encontraba muy nerviosa…no por haberme apuntado sino por la carta de Voldemort.

En unos treinta minutos la profesora Mcgonagall comenzaría a decir los nombres, yo en encontraba sentada frente al cáliz, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Si me preguntaran mis emociones al ver tal instrumento seguramente mi respuesta seria simple: ODIO. Eso era lo único que el cáliz de fuego me inspiraba.

-Que te quedes mirándolo no cambiara nada, ahora solo queda esperar.- dijo Draco sentándose a mi lado, lo mire y luego mire al cáliz y lo volví a mirar a él.

-SI, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- dije y Draco sonrió antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme al campo de juego. Ambos llamamos a nuestras escobas con un Accio escoba y luego comenzamos con una sección de entrenamientos.

Me había olvidado de todo tanto que cuando mire el reloj me percate que iba diez minutos tarde al sorteo, Draco y yo salimos volando con nuestras escobas al lugar y antes de llegar a este nos bajamos de ellas.

El lugar estaba lleno pero luego de algunos empujones logre llegar a adelante, justo mientras decían el nombre del primer concursante.

-El primer seleccionado…De Beauxbatons... es…Adrienne Baboneix.- dijo en voz alta la profesora Mcgonagall, la chica comenzó a gritar feliz y los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a festejar con ella. La chica era bastante alta, de piel pálida, cabellos prácticamente del mismo color que Lovegood pero los de esta caían en plancha pro sus lados.

Luego de toda la celebración la profesora Mcgonagall espero el siguiente elegido mediante sorteo, me tense, para que negarlo, estaba que si me gritaban al odio comenzaría a llora.

Algo salto de dentro de la piedra filosofal y Mcgonagall lo tomo…ella comenzó a leerlo en su mente y yo me sentí tensar mas… y mas y estaba a punto de gritarle a Mcgonagall que leyera el maldito papel cuando ella comenzó a leer.

-EL segundo seleccionado… Drumstrangs es… Rafael Prom.- dijo Mcgonagall y un chico de cabellos castaños comenzó a dar saltos, el chico parecía ser de sexto año, de cuerpo atlético. El comenzó a gritar y a celebrar con sus amistades.

Luego de unos minutos, unos malditos minutos de tención otro papel broto de la piedra filosofal, Mcgonagall lo tomo…lo abrió y se quedo un rato simplemente observándolo.

Juro que he comenzado a comer mis unas, estoy empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa.

-Y el último seleccionado es…de Hogwarts…Cho Chang.- y yo suspire aliviada al escuchar ese nombre, estive a un segundo de lanzarme al suelo mientras la asiática celebraba pero un último papel broto de fuego.

Las miradas sorprendidas no se hicieron esperar, algo así solo había ocurrido una vez, con el famoso niño que vivió. Mire el papel entre las manos de Mcgonagall y tuve ganas de tomarlo y tirarlo nuevamente en el cáliz de fuego.

Las manos de Mcgonagall comenzaron a temblar ligeramente mientras miraba el papel y luego observaba todo el alrededor. Mirando a todos, quienes esperaban las palabras de la directora.

-Al parecer, por segunda vez en lo que se celebra este torneo, no serán tres competidores sino cuatro.- hablo Mcgonagall y podría escuchar que la escuche tragar saliva con nerviosismo.

-El cuarto…mejor dicho la cuarta competidora…proveniente de Hogwarts es…-

.

Eso fue todo por hoy…espero poder actualizar más seguido, lo hare lo mejor que pueda. Les dejo con una interrogante.

¿Quién será la elegida? ¿Pansy? o ¿Alguien cercano a ella?

SI te gusto déjame Review

Saludos


	18. EL seleccionado y el torneo

Aquí está el cap.

El seleccionado y el torneo

-Pansy Parkinson- esas palabras dichas por la propia Mcgonagall eran mi peor pesadilla, eran mi infierno y me convertían en una concursante del maldito torneo de los tres magos.

Me encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana de Hermione, mirando hacia el cielo, pensando, suspirando. Empezaba a tener ganas de lanzarme de la ventana. AL final terminaría muriendo, no resistiría ni siquiera diez minutos debajo del agua.

-Maldita suerte de mierda.- murmure mientras centraba mi mirada en el hermoso atardecer que llenaba los jardines de Hogwarts, comenzaba a hacer algo de frio pero a mí no me apetecía bajar a la sala común.

Deje mi cabeza descansar recostada en el marco de la ventana por algunos segundos, tal vez minutos. Luego el cielo se volvió negro, estrellas comenzaron a llenarlo y una hermosa media luna se colgó con elegancia en el espacio negro.

-Pansy…no es el fin del mundo.- escuche una voz irrumpir en el silencio de la habitación, voltee a mirar a la persona…la cual antes de verla ya había reconocido. Hermione estaba recostada en la puerta, mirándome con amor…me sorprendí al ver que entre sus manos traía un peluche rosa, bastante grande, con forma de osito: mi Susy.

Una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro mientras me salía del marco y me acercaba a Hermione, tomando a mi Susy entre mis manos y luego besando a Hermione, entre abriendo nuestros labios y dejando que nuestras lenguas bailaran.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo.- susurre en su odio, mordiéndolo con sensualidad. Hermione se separo un poco, mirándome a los ojos… leyendo en mi mirada…las razones de esa decisión.

-Es algo que quiero hacer… no sé si viva después del torneo de los tres magos.- dije con media sonrisa, enredando los dedos de mi mano izquierda en sus cabellos.

-Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo Pansy.- me dijo Mione, besándome con más pasión. Colocando una de sus manos sobre mi pecho tapado y dando leves masajes.

Sonreí de lado mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa y al dejarla caer al suelo, mire a mi Susy y luego a Mione, quien respiraba agitadamente. Hermione sonrió de lado mientras yo le tapaba a Susy los ojos.

-Babe duerme, mama hará cosas muy sucias.- dije a mi Susy antes de dejarla caer en el sillón de Hermione y volver a besar a mi castaña, terminando en la cama. Entre besos, lametones, caricias "INOCENTES", risas y orgasmos pasamos una espectacular noche.

Desperté a la siguiente mañana, la mañana de la competencia, Harry, Ron, Draco y Ginny habían estado buscando unas algas o algo parecido para que yo lo comiera y pudiera respirar bajo el agua pero…a mi no me convencían.

AL voltear a mirar a mi Hermione grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar las sabanas blancas vacías. Me levante de la cama todavía desnuda y comencé a observar por la habitación.

-Hermione…no está.- me dije a mi misma, me acerque rápidamente a la mesa y busque alguna nota pero...no, no había nada. Mire a Susy aun en el mueble y luego fue a colocarme mi ropa.

Unos pantalones holgados, una camisa fresca, unas zapatillas y mi cabello cayendo por mis hombros. Me dirigí a la ventana. Al abrirla vi el patio lleno de estudiantes.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunte al viento mirando al lago donde se realizaría la famosa competencia. Me di media vuelta y Salí a paso rápido del lugar. Al llegar a la sala común vi a Ginny con un frasco entre sus manos.

-Ginny ¿Dónde está Hermione?- pregunte con el rostro confundido, ella levanto una ceja en señal de duda y luego su rostro se volvió una mueca de asombro.

-Es la elegida…creo que es ella la que el cáliz a elegido.- dijo Ginny mientras me extendía el frasco con unas cosas verdes adentro. Levante una ceja con duda y luego tome el frasco entendiéndolo todo.

Era a ella a quien tendría que buscar, okay, significa que Voldemort nos matara a las dos de un solo paso. Yo moriré en el intento de llegar a ella y ella morirá con la ilusión de que yo llegue a ella.

-La competencia es en una hora.- me dijo Ginny antes de salir. Yo me quede un rato en silencio y luego Salí corriendo para poder hablar con Draco. Pase como rayo atreves del castillo y encontré a mi amigo observando el lago donde se celebraría el torneo.

- ¿Draco…no pensabas darme mi última despedida?- pregunte con mofa, parándome junto a él. EL me miro a los ojos y luego miro el lago, tan frio como el hielo.

-Lo harás bien Pansy, yo confió en ti.- me dijo mi compañero de cabellos rubios. Levante una ceja y luego suspire.

-Si no sobrevivo no olvides enterarme junto a mi padre a y entiérrame con mi varita…si es que encuentran mi cuerpo…tu sabes por si acaso adónde voy tengo que utilizarla.- dije con pesimismo, mirando el agua en la cual en una hora yo desaparecería y no volvería a aparecer…no con vida.

-No seas melodramática Pansy…estarás bien- me dijo Draco y me abrazo, deje descansar mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba calmarme o no me lanzaría al agua.

-Faltan diez minutos.- me dijo, el lugar comenzaba a llenarse, corrí arriba en tiempo record y me cambie a un pantalón súper corto y una camisa de tiras, unas saldarías. Legue al lugar y este estaba alborotado de gente.

Los profesores estaban al frente y los competidores se preparaban para comenzar. Llegue al frente y mire a Draco quien me dio extendió una de esas cosas verdes…lo dude y sentí que Ginny me agarraba.

-No olvides enterrarme junto a mi padre.- chille antes de que Draco empujara esa horrible cosa verde en mi boca y Ginny me empujara al agua.

EL agua estaba helada pero me adapte con rapidez, me sentía como un pez. Mirando el lugar y teniendo precaución fui nadando cada vez más hondo, cada vez más oscuro

Me costaba ver con claridad y empezaba a escuchar el canto de una sirena, estoy empezando a volverme loca. Moviendo la cabeza con fervor distinga un cuerpo a lo lejos.

Nade con más rapidez, era Hermione, la hubiese reconocido en cualquier lado, me acerque nadando hacia ella...la corriente parecía pelear contra mi…impidiéndome completar mi misión victoriosamente.

Al lograr tomar a Hermione del brazo distinga a alguien en la lejanía…era Daphne, pero lamentablemente ella no era mi misión sino Hermione.

Con más dificultad que antes comencé a nadar de vuelta arriba…el agua ahora estaba a mi favor y me ayudaba a empujar el peso muerto de Hermione. Luego de unos segundos pude ver con claridad.

La superficie estaba a unos metros sobre el agua… nadie más rápido, estaba a punto de poder salir…los efectos de las algas estaban pasando, comenzaba a faltarme la respiración.

Con un empujón certero saque a Hermione del agua…vi como alguien la tomaba…respire aire profundamente y cuando estaba por tomar la mano que Lupin me extendía solo atine a tomar una bocanada de aire y volver a ser arrastrada bajo el agua.

Mire hacia mi pie… alrededor de el había enredado un tentáculo, volví a mirarlo aun sin distinguir bien lo que podría llegar a ser. Intente nadar en su contra pero me era imposible…el aire comenzaba a faltarme, el pecho me dolía, era la peor pesadilla que hubiese yo tenido,

Entonces lo recordé, con rapidez lleve mis manos a la parte trasera del pantalón y extraje un afilado puñal. Alcance el tentáculo y lo corte… el agua comenzó a adquirí un horrible tono rojizo y yo nade arriba con rapidez… puedo jurar que lo que fuera esa cosa no se había ido.

Cuando saque mi cabeza del agua ya había una mano esperándome, era la mano de Draco… la tome en menos de lo que se llega a pensar y al salir del agua caí al suelo respirando furiosamente.

No había ganado el torneo claro está, la chica de Beauxbatons salió antes que yo, siendo seguida por Cho. Yo había quedado en tercera posición pero eso no importaba…estaba viva y eso era razón para saltar en una pierna.

Con respiraciones impares logre sentarme en el suelo, solo para sentir un fuerte ardor en la pierna...mire mi pierna derecha y vi que estaba bañada en sangre…un corte profundo y algo largo era el causante…seguramente producido cuando intente liberarme del tentáculo.

-Ahh.- no pude evitar exclamar con rostro horrorizado mientras la sangre seguía fluyendo libremente, Mcgonagall no tardo en llegar a mí y con un movimiento mando a dos profesores a ayudarme.

Pero no hiso falta moverme, la mismísima Pomfrey bajo a ayudarme y me curo. Luego de un rato lo que quedaba de evidencia era una larga línea color rosa. Me levante del suelo siendo ayudada por Draco quien me dedico una sonrisa.

-Te dije que saldrías con vida.- me dijo, yo levante las cejas…estuve a un paso de morir y él se lo toma tan tranquilo. Esto es el colmo, solo puedo pensar en Voldemort y en lo que hare cuando lo tenga frente a frente.

-Voy a la habitación Draco, cuando Hermione vuelva en si le dices donde estoy.- con esas palabras subí a mi habitación, me deje caer en la cama luego de sacarme la ropa y quede dormida…estaba sumamente cansada.

La imagen de un corredor apareció frente a mí…al fondo una puerta gris, podía ver cómo me iba alejando de la puerta. Escuche gritos…quejas…el sonido frisado que siempre escucho cuando hay un mortifaga cerca y luego la puerta se abrió revelando un lugar con muchos estantes y bolas de cristal con nombres: eran profecías.

Desperté con un sudor frio corriendo mi espalda, mire afuera ya una luna reposaba en el cielo, mire a mi lado derecho y me encontré con Hermione…quien dormía pacíficamente.

Lleve mi mano a su frente y la acaricie un poco antes de levantarme de la cama y mirar hacia afuera. Ese sueño, había escuchado a Harry hablar de un sueno similar pero que significa.

Porque de repente siento que Voldemort me tubo a su lado…no por amarme, si no porque no le convenía tenerme de enemiga. Me gire hacia Hermione al sentir un ruido en la cama y la vi dar una vuelta e intentar abrazar algo.

La mire con una sonrisa, mientras ella abría sus ojos ampliamente seguramente buscándome. Ella me dedico una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos hacia mí, me acerque a ella y me deje caer a su lado, abrazándola.

Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas pero abría tiempo para eso…tenía tiempo para pensar en enfrentarme al que no debe ser nombrado.

.

Eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Se que muchos esperaban que fuera Hermione la elegida pero, siempre hay una razón para todo.

Saludos y Besos


	19. El cuarto de las profecias

Siiii, se que he tardado un buen pero aqui esta la continuacion.

El cuarto de las profesias

Pase lo que quedaba del dia con Hermione, simplemente descansando. Dos dias mas tarde me encontraba en la sala comun Griffindor, mirando por la ventana donde una tormenta azotaba, besando el cristal y siguiendo su curso.

-¿Te encuantras bien? Ultimamente te observas rara, pensativa, como si algo te preocupara. - me dijo harry parandose junto a mi y comtemplamos juntos la lejania.

-Harry...tube un sueño, uno que no le conte a Hermione.- dije sin quitar mi vista de afuera, algo dentro de mi misma me decia que ese extraño sueño significo algo.

-¿Que sueño?- pregunto Harry, voltee a mirarlo y luego mire la ventana, ¿Debia contarle? Deberias saberlo tu misma Pansy.

-Recuerdas que un dia me contaste de un sueño que tuviste, con una puerta gris y un lugar con muchas bolas de cristal.- intrerroge, Harry asintio, mirandome con una ceja levantada.

-Si, que con ello.- contesto Harry, vi a on y a Ginny discutiendo de seguramente una esupidez, Mione leia tranquilamente, nadie ademas de Harry estaba pretandome atencion en ese instante.

-Soñe eso mismo HArry, soñe con ese lugar y no se que quiere decir.- dijo suspirando, el se quedo en silencio por un rato largo, pensando, al parecer refleccionando.

-La vez que sueñes eso significa que debas ir lli. Creo que debes ir, vamos a decirle a los chicos.- dijo harry con emocion, oh no, no debi haber dicho ni pio.

Luego de un hora GInny, Draco, Ron, Hermione y Luna Lovegoodestaban enterados de todo. Luego de un par de horas y con ayuda de Lunatica estabamos en camino hacia el lugar , no me vallan a preguntar como llegamos porque de solo recordarlo siento el terror apoderarse de mi.

Al llegar todos sacamos varitas y caminamos por una pasillo hasta estar de pie frente a la puerta esa, era identica a la de mi sueño, me acerqueey empuje suavemente la entrada, entrando a un cuarto identico al de mis sueños, tanto fue asi que no me percate de que habia bajado la guardia y habia entrado al lugar.

Los chicos venian detas de mi, camine por las estanterias y recorde un numero que habia visto en una de las esferas de mi sueño 2,488, corri por el lugar mirando los numeros..escuchando a Hrmione gritar que no me alejara, mientras todos los demas corrian a alcanzarme.

Llegue jadeando a la esfera, alli estaba, mi nombre tampado en ella. La tome y espere qu empezase a hablar. Podia escuchar los pasos de los demas acecandose.

-A tu diposicion esta el unico poder capaz de arreglar la vida de la muerte. Si te unis a Tom Riddlet el te destruira depues de destruir a su mitad, tu camino es Harry Potter, tu y el juntos venceran. Tu la heredera Slytherin quien por años ha sido engañada. Recuerda que si Harry muere, tu le seguiras.- La profesia termino y yo estaba en total estado de shock.

-Porque nunca nadi supo de esto.- escuche murmurar a Ginny, la mire y luego trague saliva pero unas sombras comenzaron a hacercarse a lo lejos.

Con un movimiento tuve mi varita en mano y apunte adelante en el mismo instante que una sombra negra se formaba creando a Voldemort, mi varita estaba en su largo y palido cuello, podia sentir e lardor de mi mirada, el me habia mentido...todo el tiempo estuvo planeando mi muerte.

-No creas todo lo que lees, mariposa.- dijo Voldemort colocando su huesuda mano en mi varita, la movi para que la soltara y el dejo salir un mal gesto.

Con un movimiento me encontre apuntando a Bellatrix lestrange, me sorprendi ¿Y Voldemort? a un asi no perdi de vista a la sadica mujer que me apuntaba.

-Tu me debes una.- dije con coraje y al fin note algo, solo Harry y yo estabamos alli, lo demas estaban agrupados en una esquina siendo apuntados por mortifagos.

-A quien engañas Parkinson, toda tu vida has sido de las nuestras no cambies por una estupida profecia.- dijo Blla con una sonrisa, mire la profecia y la arroge al suelo con fuerza, vi los ojos de Bella abrirse y luego un hechizo volar hacia mi.

Harry se enfrentaba a Lucious Malfoy mientras que yo intentaba dominar a la sadica. Luego de unos minutos estaba perdiendo la fe pero la puerta se abrio, la orden de Fenix y el señor ministro e entraron. Los mortifagos desaparecieron y yo mire a mi mano...un collar negro con un colmillo de serpiente reposaba en el.

-A Hogwarts.- dijo seriamente Dumbledore, no nechitamos, camine con la cabeza gacha a la salida...no es que me arrepintiera de algo, solo que no podia dejar de admirar el collar, no lo usaria claro esta, jamas me quitare el collar que Mione me regalo.

-Me asuste, Bella pudo matarte en mas de una ocasion.- dijo Hermione mirndome preocupada, no respondi, mi cabeza estaba en muchas partes y en ninguna a la vez.

Llegramos a Hogwarts en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras todos caminaban hablando de lo ocurido solo podia pensar y pensar, mi cabeza queria expotar de tantas ideas locas.

-Te veo luego en la habitacion Mione, nesesito pensar.- dije mientrs seguia mi camino por los pasillos, sin importarme realmente a donde iba a parar. No se cuanto estuve caminando pero cuando me di cuenta me enconte con un fantasma.

-Estas triste.- dijo la fantasma, la mire, era Rowena, el fantasma de Revenclaw. ME sente en el suelo envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas y deje mi cabeza caer en mis rodillas y comence a llorar.

-Llora, a veces los ojos nesesitan limpiarse de lo que alfin vieron.- segui llorando y senti que esas palabras, dichas por una fantasma, se habian escuchado tan vivas como si salieran de una persona que realmente vivia.

No se por cunto tiempo llore pero al levantar la mirada y vi que la fantasma seguia mirandome, estoy segura que si pudiera secaria con la yema de sus dedos mis lagrimas.

-Gracias.- susurre, ella me dedico unas sonrisa y se despidio, volo y se perdio en una pared. Suspire y me levante del suelo, con un suspiro me encamine a la sala comun Griffindor. Al llegar a mi cuarto compartido con Hermine, la encontre a ella acostada en un sillon, un libro reposando en su regazo mientras ella dormia.

Tome una manta y la tape con ella ante de dejarme caer en la cama, mis brazos detras de mi nuca. Mire al techo por un rato y no podria decir en que momento mis ojos se cerraron y Merlin me acuno en su seno.

Cuando abri los ojos Mione todavia dormia, el sol apenas entraba por la ventana. Me desperece con rapidez y me volvi a acurrucar en la cama. Deseaba volver a dormir, habia tenido un hermosos sueño. En el sueño estaba en una enorme casa, dos nilñits corrian por el lugar, una pelinegra con el cabello revuelto, piel morena y ojos azules y la otra pelicastaña con el cabello cayendo a sus lados como cortina, piel palida hermosos ojos oscuros,

En en sueño las nñas corrian alrededor de Hermione y de mi y habia soñado que mi madre ysuegros estan alli, se que solo es un sueño pero...cuanto desearia que se hiciera realidad (algo bastante complicado)

-Pansy ¿Estas despierta?- escuche una voz, me levane y vi a Hermione mirandome, ella sonrio y luego se acerco mi y me abrazo. Senti mi camisa mojarse, Hermione estaba llorando.

- ¿Que...que te pasa?- pregunte haciendo que me mirara, ella me miro , sus ojos bañados en lagrimas.

-Es que...tuve sueño muy feo Pansy, no te quiero perder, nunca, nunca.- declaro volviendome a abrazar, su cabeza descansandoen mi hombro, no supe que hacer durante un segundo pero luego subi mi mano y le acaricie el cabello.

-Solo era un mal sueño.- hable, acariciando su cabello. Ella e sonrio y luego me beso. Nos envolvimos en un dulce beso, nuestras lengua uniendose entre si y nuestros cuerpos chocando. La mire a los ojos preguntado si queria y ella solo jadeo y me beso.

Entre beso y besos la ropa desaparecio, caricias que queman, toques dados en froma de corazones. Al terminar nuestra secion amatoria me acoste sobre ella,descansando mi cabeza en su abomen.

Mione dejo una de sus manos en mi cabello,suspire profundamente antes de dar un beso a su abdomen y rendirme nuevmente a un profundo sueño.

Cuando volvi a despertra me aleje de Mione sin que lo notara,me vesti y sali rumbo al comedor para traerle el desayuno a cama. No tarde mucho en conseuir algo de comida, regrese a la sala comun y al subir al cuarto Hermione todavia dormia placidamente, desnuda y al parecer muy contenta.

-Despierta.- dije con una sonrisa, ella me miro a los ojos y sonrio desperesandose.

-Pero que delicias.- dijo emocionada despues de pasar su varita por su boca para limpiar sus dientes. Sonrei y tome un tenedor, pinchando una de las salchichas e introduciendola en mi boca con sensulidad.

-Malditos juego sexys.- dijo ella sonriendo y apuntando su mano con su varita. Deramando sirup en ella, que pretendia hacer. Me soprendi al verla comenzar a lamer su dedos con sesulidad...aprende demasiado rapido,

-ohh, tu ganas Hermione.- dije con media sonrisa mientras mordia un lado de la sanchicha y con un movimiento le indique quemordiera el otro. Ella se acerco y tomo en su boca el la salchcicha que yo no habia tomado. Compartimos un beso y seguimo desayunando tranquilamente.

Salimos del cuarto lueo de cambiaros y nos dirigimos a Defensa contra las artes oscura, oh Merlon, a soportar la mirada acosante de Fleur y las miradas furiosas de los Sly.

.

Se que mis capitulos son mas largos que esto pero no queria tardar mas en subir y subi lo ue habia escrito. Sorry por cualquier error ortografico, mi compu a tenido algunos problems y el programa que coregia las palabras no lo tengo instalado en la compu que estoy usando.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque es corto presenta datos importantes para la resolucion de la histoiria.

sabes que si te gusto no dudes en dejarmelo saber con une un Review o PM

Besos y saludos


	20. De calabosos y viejitas amables

Aqui esta la continuacion

De calabozos y viejitas amables

Cuando Hermione y yo llegamos a defensas contra las artes oscuras nos habiamos sentado juntas. Harry y Ron estaban platicando en el lado opuesto a nosotras, la pelirroja Weasley y Draco habian desaparecido a sabe Merlin donde.

-Buenos Dias.- hablo Fleur con mas seriedad de la habitul. El tono de Fleuur habia sido tan serio que me hizo enderezarme en la silla, lo que nunca hacia hasta que ella me lo ordenaba.

La Veela habia comenzado a hablar sobre muchas cosas en general, varios hechizos y un trabajo importante que debiamos entregar en dos semanas, los trabajos para entregar nunca me han sido un probema, la realidad es que se me hacen muy sencillos.

-Tengan buen dia.- declaro Fleur antes de que todos en el salon salieramos. Yo me reuni con Draco y luego de una mirada le di a entender que nesesitaba hablar con el. Mi rubio compañero asintio y se reunio conmigo luego de despedirse de Ginny.

-¿Que querias decirme Pans?- pregunto Draco mientras caminabamos hacia Pocciones con Ravenclaw. Me quede un momento en silencio, queria contarle a Draco mi nuevo plan pero...el ya me habia traicionado una vez cuando le dijo a Hermione que pensaba unirme a Voldemort.

-Jurame que aunque llueva y ventee no le diras a nadie lo que te voy a contar Draco.- mi rubio amigo se quedo de pie mirandome y luego suspiro audiblemente.

-Te lo juro.- dijo Draco mientras comenzabamos abajar las escaleras hacia las mazmoras, las cuales estaban mas silenciosas y oscuras que nunca.

-Escuchaste...- dijo Draco deteniendo su andar, lo mire sin entender y luego guardamos silencio. Podia escuchar el goteo insistente de una gota al chocar en el suelo y...una voz susurrando de fondo.

-Hay alguien esperando detras de la puerta.- Me susuro Draco, pegando su odio a la puerta, yo no me quede a pensar...apunte la puerta y con un Reducto la hice pedazos y apunte al elfo que estaba al otro lado.

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunte, pero luego cai desmayada...escuchando el grito de Draco a lo lejos.

Cuando volvi a abrir los ojos pense que dormia todavia, estaba en un lugar oscuro y frio...parecia un calabozo. Intente ponerme de pie pero un profundo dolor embargo mi pierna y me percate de que estaba rota.

Un gemido lastimero lucho por salir de mi pecho pero mordiendo mi labio me lo trague, ¿Donde rayos estoy? ¿Donde esta Draco? Comence a arrastrarme por el suelo frio y humedo y note que el lugar era bastante grande.

-Draco.- susurre y un sonido adolorido me regreso la oscuridad. Intentando no mover mi pierna izquierda mucho, volvi a arrastrarme en direccion al ruido.

-Draco-volvi a hablar y estoy segura de que alguien mumuro un Pansy en voz entrecortada.

-¿Estas alli?- pregunte pero al extender mi mano, lo unico que haye fue pared fria y dura de piedra solida. Habian solo dos opciones A) me habia arrastrado al lado equivocado. B)Habia imaginado la voz de Draco.

Sintiendo el miedo y el frio apoderarse de mi cuerpo intente hacerme una bola en el suelo pero entonces escuche un gemido...fuerte...claro y lastimero. Me arrastre hacia el ruido hasta que toque una fria puerta de madera firme.

-O confiesas...o mueres Malfoy.- escuche la voz clara de Bellatrix Lestrange, luego un largo y profundo gemido...como cuando estas teniendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Ahhh.- la voz de Draco me llego como una daga al corazon, el era como un hermano para mi, Draco es parte de mi corazon y si lo lastiman a el es como si me lastimaran a mi.

-Si no hablas Parkinson pasara por algo peor que esto.- volvio a hablar Lestrange, mejor dicho gritar. Y luego oto largo gemido y una risa sadica.

-Expeliarmus.- la voz de Ginny Weasley me llego al oido, luego fue acompañada por mas voces y mas hechizos y luego escuche la voz de Mione gritar mi nombre cada vez mas cerca.

Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre para que me encontrara cuando una mano me tomo del cuello, y el lugar se alumbro un poco y frente a mi estaba Lord Voldemort.

-Tu no te me escapas.- fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecernos...estoy segura que escuche a Hermione decir mi nombre por decima vez antes de desaparecer.

Voldemort hizo que aparecieramos en un lugar al aire libre, oscuro, con estatuas extrañas, una larga serpiente se movia por el suelo y Voldemort se habia sentado en la silla de piedra firme.

Me quede tirada en el suelo, mi pierna latiendo de dolor, lleve mis ojos a ella y vi que no solo estaba rota, sino que tenia un corte largo en el cual se habia creado una horrible costra que doleria como el iniferno si algien la arancaba.

-Ahora podremos hablar tu y yo.- me dijo Voldemort, mi cabello cayo hacia delante tapando mi vista mientras miraba al suelo con coraje. Mi pierna ya no dolia porque se abia entumido y solo el coraje vendaba mis ojos.

-De mi no obtendras nada.- dije con coraje, si habia algo que odiaba era la impotencia y asi me siento yo en estos momentos...impotente al no poder destruir a ese maldito ser que es Tom Riddle.

-Yo si te quiero Pansy, no tenia la mas minima idea de esa profecia.- dijo Voldemort, levante la cabeza y lo mire. Sus ojos tan pequeños tenian un destello extraño, pero lo conosco y se que es muy bueno para decir mentiras.

-Sabes que no te creo, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo.- dije tranquilamente mientras me acomodaba en el suelo sucio, sintiendo mis piernas llenarse de ese asqueroso y sucio fango.

Senti un dolor profundo en mi pierna y luego estaba como nueva, mire a Voldemort y el solo me dedico un ultima mirada antes de desaparecer...dejandome alli sola, en un lugar apartado del mundo, sabiendo que nunca me encontraran aqui.

Me levante del suelo y me saque la falda, me habia colocado un pantalon debajo asi que decidi limpiar el barro de mis piernas...cuando termine la falda era inservible asi que la arroje al suelo sin ningun tipo de interres.

Empezaba a tener frio pero Voldemort no regresaba, entonces distingi algo a lo lejos...era como un laberinto de pasto alto...mire a la serpiente que daba vueltas a lo lejos y decidi arriesgarme. Me lo jugaria el todo por el todo.

Con esa desicion comence a correr al laberiento, el viento frio me daba en el rostro, podia escuchar la serpiente arrastrandose detras de mi y se que Voldemort no tardara en aparecer.

Entre al laberinto y corri sin siquiera fijarme si iba en circulos...al terminar el laberinto me encontre en un calle no habitada... podia ver un humo blanco ligero, sin importarme eche a correr hacia el lado derecho y escuche el sisear molesto de la serpiente.

Estuve corriendo por mucho tiempo, comenzaba a estar cansada... una gran llovisna azoto el lugar empapandome por completo y entonces como si fuera una luz de esperanza un carro atraveso el lugar y se paro de golpe al verme. Del coche salio una mujer...era mayor de edad, tenia los cabellos grises, la piel palida arrugada y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Estas sola pequeña.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi con una cosa rara en la mano, la cual la cubria de la lluvia y en la otra una manta blanca. Asenti tirritando y ella me envolvio con la manta.

-Ven, te llevare a un lugar seguro.- dijo dirigiendome a su auto, entre por una puerta y ella se metio por la otra. La mujer me dedico una sonrisa y comezo a mover el auto utilizando una cosa circular.

-¿Tienes familia?- pregunto la mujer, se que es una Muggle, asi que es mejor decir que soy Huerfana. Negue automaticamente y la mujer me miro con tristeza. Luego se detuvo delante de una casa, era pequeña y hecha de madera pero se veia acojedora.

EL agua habia parado asi que bajamos con calma, la mujer abrio a puerta con una clase de cosa extraña...que introdujo en una cosa puesta en la puerta mas extraña aun. Al entrar la mujer dio a un boton y una luz prentio...di un brinco ante eso y mire la cosa que alumbraba todo el lugar.

-Yo tampoco tengo familia pequeña, que tal si me haces compañia mientras encuentras donde quedarte.- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa, le sonrei y me dedique a observar el lugar con mucho interes.

Habia un sofa grande frente a un televisor, un cuadro grande que no se movia (plasmado en el, el retrado de una mujer y un hombre), tenia una pequeña cocina y dos puertas que seguramente daban a un cuarto y un baño.

-Mi casa es pequeña pero...estaras mas caliente que debajo de ese monton de lluvia.- dijo la mujer mientras un trueno resonaba en el aire. La mire intentando entender porque tanta ambilidad con una extraña.

La viejita desaparecio detras de una puerta y salio de nuevo con un pantalon y una camisa, eran practicamente de mi medida.

-Eran de mi hija cuando tenia tu edad, se parecia a ti querida, lastima que muriera tan joven.- dijo la mujer dedicandome una sonrisa y extendiendome la ropa, la tome en mis manos.

-Gracias, esta siendo usted muy amable con una persona que no conoce.- dije con real agradecimiento, antes de dirigirme al baño.

-¿Como te llamas querida?- pregunto la mujer cuando estaba por abordar el baño, mire a la mujer pensando en mentirle pero no podia hacerlo, ella confiaba en mi.

-Pansy...Pansy Parkinson.- dije sonriendo y la mujer me devolvio la sonrisa.

-Que casualiad mas extraña querida, yo tambien me llamo Pansy.- contesto la señora introduciendose en la cocina, una sonrisa se deslizo por mis labios mientras escuchaba eso y luego me introduje en el baño.

Me saque la ropa mojada y me senti mas relajada, me sentia ligera, abusando de la amabilidad de la mujer me menti al baño deje que el agua me mojara antes de secarme con la misma toalla que aquella mujer me habia dado.

Me puse la ropa que la anciana me habia dado y me sorprendi al notar que...era exactamente mi talla, era un pantalon de tela suave color azul cielo acompañado de una camisa blanca bastante comoda y delicada.

Sali del baño con el cabello todavia humedo y me dirigi a la cocina, donde la señora se habia instalada a cocinar algo. La observe mientras revolvia una pequeña holla de algo alparecer liquido,cuando se volteo a mirarme quedo impactada y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Es como si tuviera la dicha de ver a mi pequeña de nuevo.- dijo con los ojos humedecidos, me acerque hacia ella con una sonrisa, no se que es pero algo dentro de mi me ordenaba quererla y tratarla bien.

-Si usted quiere puede adoptarme el tiempo que este aqui.- dije sonriendo y sentandome en una de las sillas, la mujer dejo salir una amplia sonrisa y me acaricio el cabello, sus ojos azules dieron en los mios mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Esta sopa te hara bien.- dijo mientras me servia algo que nunca habia comido pero que olia muy bien. Juntas nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer en silencio, era agrabable porque no era un silencio incomodo.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes linda?- pregunto la señora tomando una cucharada de su sopa.

-Tengo 18.- dije tranquilamente, ella asintio y siguio comiendo en silencio.

-No le moslesta si le pregunto que edad tenia su hija cuando...- lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por la anciana que con una sonrisa respondio.

-Tenia 18, desaparecio y los oficiales la dieron por muerta.- dijo con tristeza mientras removia la sopa, me senti mal por recordarle tiempos tristes.

-No se ponga triste vieja mia, a veces las cosas tienen una razon para ser.- dije mirandola, ella dejo su cuchara y coloco una de sus arrugadas manos encima de las mias y me miro a los ojos.

-AL verte,siento que Dios me ha hecho un regalo del cielo al ponerte en mi camino.- me dijo con una sonrisa. luego terminamos de comer y la ayude a limpiar los trastes.

-Espero que descanses bien en el sillon hija mia, te he dejado una almohada y una manta. Buenas Noches.- la mujer dijo antes de meterse al cuarto, dejando su puerta abierta. Me acoste en el sillon, afuera seguia azotando una gran tormenta,el lugar estaba a oscuras, me sentia tranquila porque no habia forma de que Voldemort me rastreara ya que no tenia varita ni nada que pudiera servir de conexion.

Me arrope con la manta y deje descansar mi cabeza en la suave almohada, el canto insistente de la naturaleza afuera acompañado de las gotas asotando en el techo de madera lograron dormirme con rapidez.

.

Ese fue el capitulo 20, ¿Que piensan de la viejita qe ayuda a Pansy? ¿Sera concidencia el parecido de Pansy con la hija de esta señora? Tendras que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo

Espero merecerme un Review, Besos y saludo al que lee...que tenga bonito dia


	21. A veces la clave es una foto

**Aqui esta el capitulo numero 21, espero que les guste**

**A veces la clave es una foto**

Lo tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana habian sido los que me despertaron, era temprano, las cinco y media de la mañana, mi madre postiza seguia durmiendo tranquilamente. Me situe frente a una ventana mirando hacia afuera...el sol habia hecho su aparicion alumbrando todo.

Ese era mi segundo momento favorito de todo el dia...porque en la mañana es cuando Dios te dice...Hey, levantate, te regalo un nuevo dia para comenzar de nuevo de mi mano. Suspire al ver como los montes se alumbraban y dejaban de estar en penumbras.

Senti un ruido y rapidamente me gire, la amable viejita que me habia dado techo estaba saliendo de su cuarto con una larga bata, se veia conforme...no feliz. Y de alguna manera yo queria que fuera feliz...

-Buenos Dias.- dije con una sonrisa, volteando a mirar a la mujer.

-Buenos dias Pansy.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, dirigiendose a la cocina, la vi encender una maquina y comenzar a mover cosas de aca para alla...al parecer estaba cocinando algo. la anciana dio algunas vueltas por la casa y luego regreso a pararse frente a mi.

-Querida podrias comprar algo de pan, hay una panaderia a unas cuadras.- pidio la mujer entregandome un billete que en mi vida habia visto...era verde y tenia dos numeros escritos en el y la cara de un hombre, bastante feo por cierto.

-Claro...hee...¿Como llego al lugar?- interogue, la mujer me explico que sigiera el camino largo, encontraria un negocio, lo cual traduje como una casa pequeña, el lugar era al aire abierto segun Isabel, la mujer mayor me dijo que su nombre era Pansy Isabel asi que decidi llamarla Isabel porque llamarla Pansy, siendo yo Pansy era raro.

Sali de la casa caminando por un camino de...¿cemento? Me quede embelesada por los arboles altos, el aire calido y cuando me di cuenta estaba en un lugar lleno de gente. Se me estaba haciendo dificil hacerme espacio y no podia leer los nombres de los negocios.

-Ten cuidado niña.- me grito un hombre gordo, con el cual sin querrer choque, aunque no se porque se queja...la que termino en el suelo fui yo. Me levante de nuevo solo para sin querrer chocar con una mujer y deramarle la bebida encima.

-¿Que te pasa estupida?- gimio ella y yo abri los ojos muy grandes, a mi nadie me ofende.

-Me pasa lo que no te pasa a ti.- dije con arrogancia y lo que supe despues fue que esa mujer, que seguramente llegaba a los seis pies y parecia un tanque de musculos se habia arrojado sobre mi y lanzaba golpes a diestras y siniestras.

Solo atine a cubrirme, podia escuchar como al gente gritaba con eufuria y animaban pero nadie me ayudaba. Intente lanzar golpes y sacarme a la mujer de encima pero yo era inexperta en esa clase de peleas.

-Basta ya- escuche una voz, varonil pero con un toque dulce. Luego la mujer fue sacada de sobre mi y un chico me extendio una mano, era alto, delgado, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, se parecia a Draco pero se veia con un aire mas infantil y menos arrogante.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto tendiendome una mano, la cual acepte con rapidez, el me ayudo a pararme y me alejo del buchicio hasta conducirme precisamente a la famosa panaderia.

-¿No eres de aqui verdad?- dijo el chico mordiendo una manzana mientras yo pedia mi orden. Negue con la cabeza y una sonrisa azomo en mis labios.

-Ten cuidado, aqui todos son un poco bipolares y gustan de peleas.- dijo sonriendo y luego se levanto con un papel en su mano. Lo vi acercarse y comenzar a pasar el papel com mi labio.

-Auu.- gemi de dolor, cuando el limpio la sangre, el me dijo que me quedara quieta, obedeci y luego vi como el hechaba el papel en una clase de cubo.

-TIenes suerte, solo te ha partido el labio, casi no se nota.- dijo sonriendo asenti y le agradeci el haberme no solo salvado, sino curado.

-No ha sido nada.- dijo sonriendo mientras me entregaban el pan que habia ordenado. Pague el pan, mejor dicho entregue el billete verde y el tipo me regreso unos cuantos billetes y algunas cosas circulares...lo mire sin entender...yo le habia entregado un solo ¿Papel verde? y el me regreso como seis. Me olvide de eso y le volvi a agradecer al chico, cuando me pensaba alejar el me tomo del brazo.

-¿No me diras tu nombre? Quiero saber el nomre de la chica mas hermosa que mis ojos han llegado ver, poder siquiera recordar tu nombre- dijo con una dulce sonrisa, Me acerque un paso y le di un suve beso en la mejilla, el se sonrojo.

-Pansy.- susure antes de irme, mi salida de aquel lugar fue menos movida, con un suspiro llege a casa de Isabel y entre anunciano que habia llegado. Al entrar encontre a la hermosa viejita dormida en la mesa de cocina sobre unas fotos...el residuo de lagrimas pegado a sus mejillas

Extendi con cuidado mi mano hacia una foto y lo que encontre me dejo en estado de shock...era yo, bueno no, era una persona que conosco. Corri al baño, donde la noche anterior habia dejado mi ropa y saque de mi pantalon corto una foto.

Luego de desdoblarla la compare con la que Isabel habia estado viendo...era la misma, una mujer palida, de 18 años, con hermosos ojos marones, cabello negro cayendo en cortina por sus lados y una reluciente sonrisa.

Esa mujer...esa, DIos no pude ser. Cai de rodillas al suelo, si esa mujer era la hija de Pansy Isabel y si la hija de Isabel es...es, mi madre...significa que esa vieja muggle es mi abuela...pero eso no tiene sentido de logica.

En el mundo hay millones y millones de personas, no pude ser que de todas las personas en el mundo yo venga a parar a casa de mi abuela...la cual no sabe que soy su nieta, la cual cree que mi madre murio hace años.

Me levante del suelo del baño y guarde mi foto en el bolsillo, luego corri a la cocina, la viejita todavia dormia y ahora la veia con mas cariño...si es que eso era posible. Coloque la antigua foto de mi madre en la mesa y luego movi un poco a mi doñita.

-No tienes poque llorar.- dije sin pararme a pensar, solo queria hacerla feliz. Ella me miro confundida y yo meti la mano en mi bolsilo, extrayendo mi foto arugada,

-Esta...esta es mi madre...su hija.- dije, yo misma no podia creerlo, tome la foto de la viejita y le mostre que eran las mismas...ella me miro sorprendida y luego me abrazo con fuerza.

-Tu eres...eres mi nieta pero, tu madre entonces no esta muerta, ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta Domineque?- pregunto mi abuela con una sonrisa, parecia que no caia de dicha.

-Sientate, por favor...antes que nada debo explicarle algunas cosas.- dije y luego pase mucho tiempo explicandole sobre los magos, para mi sorpresa ella se lo tomo muy tranquilamente y no penso que yo estaba loca.

-¿Y cuando podremos ir a verla?- pregunto emocionada pero la respuesta fue un fuerte toque en la puerta. Las dos nos volteamos a la puerta, yo le indique que se quedara alli. Tome un cuchillo afilado y a paso lento me acerque a la puerta.

AAl mirar por el orificio de esta un grito de felicidad se me escapo, Isabel vino y y le entregue el cuchillo antes de quitar los cerrojos de la pueta y arrojarme a los brazos de una sorprendida castaña.

-Te he encontrado.- susuro mi Hermione abrandome, la hice entrar, parecia morirse de frio. Ella sonrio y sin importarle nada me beso, deje mi frente descansar en la suya y ella sonrio.

-Te he encontrado.- repitio y luego se fijo en la mujer que estaba conmigo, me miro levantando una ceja.

-Hermione..- dije caminndo hacia mi abulea, Hermione levanto la ceja nuevamente.

-Te presento a la mujer que nos llevara a mi madre.- le dije a mi abuela y sus ojos brillaron con iusion, mientras que los de Hermione resplandecieron en confusion.

-Pansy...pensamos que...pensamos lo peor.- declaro Hermione luego de unos segundos de silencio,me acerque a ella y le acaricie el cabello con dulzura y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, bien lista para acabar con la rata de Voldemort.- declare con una mueca de odio dirigida a Tom Riddle. Hermione sonrio y volvio a abrazarme con fuerza... estoy empezando a creer que Hermione es realmente hija de sangre de Molly Weasley.

-Te amo, te amo...no se que hubiese hecho si las conclusiones de los demas hubiesen sido ciertas.- declaro Hermione entre besos, no pude evitar sentirme un poco azorada y mire a mi abuela, quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Como me has encontrado?- pregunte cuando Hermione dejo de llenarme de besos, ella comenzo a contarme que despues de mi captura, despues del fallido intento de rescatarme, todos habian dado por sentado que Voldemort me habia matado. Me conto que se escapo de la madriguera y que por pura casualidad llego a parar al pueblo de la esquina...donde escucho hablar un pelinegra estraña...dedujo que era y yo y luego de hablar con un chico que sabia mi nombre y seguir las direciones que el le dio llego aqui.

-Por cierto, ese chico parecia muy impesionado por tu aspecto. Sus palabras fueron: La chica mas hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto.- rei un poco ante el tono celoso de Hermione y es que pasara lo que pasara Hermione era posesiva con lo que amaba.

-No se que hubiera hecho si tu no hubieses venido a buscarme.- dije acariciando los nudillos de Hermione, quien volvio a abrazarme, luego me levante y tome la mano de mi abuela entre las mias.

-Hermione...te presento a Pansy Isabel, mi abuela, Muggle por cierto. Abuela te presento a Hermione, mi novia, la mujer de mi vida.- declare con una sonrisa, Hermione saludo timidamente a mi abuela pero Isabel le dio un pequeño tiron y la abrazo.

-Si eres al novia de Pansy, es como si fueses mi nieta.- dijo mi abuela abrazando a Hermione, quien tenia una sonrisa en los labios, la imagen saco una sonrisa autentica de mi, porque muy en mi interior habia pensado que Isabel era de mente cerrada.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto mi abuela emocionada, yo le dedique una sonrisa y luego camine a la cocina tomando el pan que habia comprado.

-Podriamos antes desayunar, me muero de hambre y no se si pueda soportar el viaje sin algo en el estomago.- Hermione e Isabel rieron y luego nos pusimos a cocinar, mejor dicho Hermione ayudo a Isabel porque yo no se utulizar instrumentos Muggles.

Despues de desayunar me sentia como nueva, estaba lista para volver acasa, ya que habian vuelto a cerrar Hogarts por culpa de la nueva amenaza de Tom Riddle.

-Dame unos minutos para recoger alguna cosas.- anuncio Isabel antes de perderse en su cuerto, Hermione estaba sentada en el mubele y yo me sente frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?- me pregunto Hermione, sonrei mas pronunciadamente si es que era eso posible y me coloque de rodillas frente a Hermione. Mi mano suavemete en su cuello y uni nuestras bocas en un beso apasionado.

-Extrañe mucho tu sabor.- dije, era la primera vez que decia algo parecido, Hermione me beso de nuevo y luego comenzo a besar mi cuello.

-Yo te extrañe completamente.- declaro Hermione sonriendo y volvio a besarme en los labios. Rei un poco contra sus labios y luego nos alejamos al escucha los pasos de mi abuela. Hermione me dedico una sonrisa antes de ayudar a mi abuela con una pequeña maleta.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se realmente como ha queado porque lo he escito sin pensar...mejor dicho deje que mi mente volara y escribi lo que vino a ella.**

**No dudes en dejarme un Review si te gusto.**

**Verito Black: Gracias por decirmelo, intento escribir con los menos errores posibles pero algunas cosas se me pasan y cmo no tengo el programa que arreglaba las palabras solo estoy pasando las malas porque no soy buena con eso de la ortografia.**

**Gracias a oo0NattyM0oo y a allen por comentar en el capitulo anterior. Saludos al que lee.**


	22. De encuentros, sueños y tristezas

**¡CAP NUEVO!**

**Sorry por la tardanza, problemas para escribir real cap y un poco ocupada.  
**

**DE ENCUENTROS, SUEÑOS Y TRISTEZA  
**

Hermione, mi abuela y yo aparecimos en la madriguera...me sentí un poco mareada pero luego caí en si y vi como muchas cabezas pelirrojas corrían hacia nosotros...la mayoría corrió a abrazar a Hermione mientras que mi amigo Draco corrió a abrazarme a mi entre lagrimas.

-Pense...oh Dios Pansy, bendito sea Dios... pensé que estabas muerta.- me dijo mi amigo abrazándome, respondí el abrazo con una sonrisa,como sentía a Draco apretarme a el con fuerza.

Cuando me aleje de Draco vi a mi madre, estaba de pie...como helada mirando un punto detrás de mi. Voltee y vi a mi abuela allá parada mirando muy impresionada a mi madre con algunas lagrimas de felicidad resbalando por sus ojos .

-Dominique.- la escuche susurrar como en su arrugado rostro se formaba la mas brillante sonrisa, tal cual se había formado al saber que yo era su nieta.

-Mama.- escuche murmurar a mi madre y luego pude contemplar como se acercaban y se abrazaban...como la oveja perdida que por fin a encontrado su hogar. sentí las lagrimas pinchar en mis ojos pero no era momento para llorar.

Vi como se acercaban y se fundían en un cálido abrazo mientras mi abuela murmuraba la palabra: Es un milagro y mi madre lloraba en su hombro de felicidad.

Se que ellas necesitan hablar así que con un movimiento le indique a Draco que me siguiera, el lo hizo y los demás nos imitaron...dejando a mi madre y abuela solas en aquella sala. Draco y yo nos dirigimos afuera, el calor era sofocante pero soportable.

-¿Que sucede Pansy? ¿Quien es esa señora?- me pregunto Draco mientras nos sentábamos en unas sillas, luego de un suspiro comencé a contarle todo lo que me había sucedido y Draco asentia en señal de comprensión.

-Todo est mal Pansy, Voldemort a atacado directamente Hogwarts,el profesor Binns y Cho murieron.- dijo mi amigo mirando el suelo con tristeza, no me esperaba tal cosa, creo que nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar algo así.

-¿Como?- pregunte mirando a Draco, el me contó que luego de nuestro secuestro Voldemort envió mortifagos a atacar Hogwarts...todo se había vuelto un caos y Cho intento proteger a Daphen de un maleficio...termino recibiéndolo ella. El profesor Binns había muerto por la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange pero nadie supo exactamente como.

-Todo, todo fue horrible Pansy. Y luego la preocupación que nos hizo pasar Hermione al salir a hurtadillas de la casa, por un momento pensamos que Voldemort la había secuestrado... tal vez asesinado.- declaro mi amigo tomándome de la mano.

-Draco, puedo hablar con Pansy.- hablo una voz espaldas de Draco, no tengo que girarme para saber quien es: Hermione.

-Claro, te veo luego Pansy.- declaro mi amigo antes de abandonar el lugar, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa y luego se sentó a mi lado. Me levante y me coloque en sus piernas, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y ella me acarició el cabello.

-Draco me dijo que Cho y Binns están muertos ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?- pregunte jugando con uno de los castaños bucles y ahuecando mi cabeza en el pequeño hueco debajo de su barbilla. Sentí como Hermione depositaba un beso en mi frente antes de suspirar,

-No queria ponerte triste, estabas muy feliz cuando llegue.- me dijo Hermione, sentí como dejaba su mano descansar en mi cintura y la otra en mi muslo derecho.

-Como no iba a estarlo, me entero que todavía tengo personas por quienes luchas..comenzando por mi madre, por ti, por mi abuela y mis amigos...Hermione daría todo por ustedes, la vida si es necesario.- dije mirándola a lo ojos, ella cerro los suyos y me beso.

-Yo tambien daría mi vida por ti mi amor.- la escuche decir al separarse de nuestro beso, luego nos quedamos en silencio y poco apoco quede dormida.

**_-Ahh.- gemia Hermione en el suelo, yo la veía pero no podía tocarla o ayudarla, extendí mi mano pero una barrera me impedía llegar a ella. Ve sus hermosos ojos perlarse como las lagrimas corrían sin permiso por sus mejillas._**

**_-Crucio.- grito una voz, pero no había nadie en el lugar ademas de nosotras dos. Hermione se retorció nuevamente como gemidos salían de su boca y el sudor llenaba su frente. Y yo no logro ver a la persona que la ataca, siento su dolor porque yo misma lo he vivido pero no puedo ayudarla._**

**_-Avada Quedabra.- y mi madre cayo al suelo muerta y todavía no entendía que pasaba, sentí ganas de llorar y volví a extender la mano hacia mi madre pero no la alcanzaba, un grito, levante la mirada de mi madre para ver que mi abuela estaba siendo asesinada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Intente ayudarla, gritar pero el único ruido fue un nuevo crucio hacia Hermione, entonces otro grito, levante la mirada y vi que Harry me apuntaba acompañado de Ron y Draco...vi el dolor y tristeza en sus ojos como me apuntaban._**

**_-¿Que hacen?- intente preguntar pero solo una risa oscura y fría lleno la habitación,entonces fue como si todo estuviera pasando ante mis ojos...vi que la bruja que había asesinado a mi madre, que había torturado a Hermione, que había ordenado a Bella asesinar a mi abuela...había sido yo misma. Yo pero con un enorme parecido a Voldemort._**

-Ahhh.- con un grito sobre saltado desperté de mi pesadilla, sentí unos flacos brazos abrazarme como comencé a temblar de miedo.**  
**

-Calma, todo esta bien, solo fue una pesadilla.- susuro la voz de Hermione, note que estaba en el cuarto de Ginny, por la ventana se colaban los últimos rayos de Sol. Hermione me había abrazado, prácticamente acunado en sus brazos y secado el sudor que seguramente corría por mi frente.

-Era...era yo, no no no, yo jamas haría algo así.- comence a murmurar, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, tenia frío...mucho frío, y miedo, un enorme miedo se agarraba firmemente de mis huesos.

-Tienes fiebre Pansy.- escuche a Hermione murmurar como su mano se coloco en mi frente, ella se salio de la cama y vi como salia corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta. El frío se apodero mas de mi cuerpo...comencé a escuchar una voz.

-Si eras tu, es tu culpa, deberías estar muerta- sentir mas frío e intente taparme con las sabanas pero el frío seguía, y seguía escuchado esa voz oscura,que me culpaba y me asustaba y seguí temblando.

-Pansy, Pansy calmate querida ya hemos llamado a por un doctor.- declaro la voz de mi madre, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, sentí como alguien colocaba un paño húmedo en mi cabeza y podía ver a Hermione media borrosa al lado de mi madre y atrás veía a alguien pero no lograba saber quien era.

-Noooo...nooo, yo no fui, yo jamas les haría daño, eres tu, tu quieres hacerles daño y quieres lastimarme.- gemi mientras sentía un fuerte apretón en mis manos y sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba y mis ojos se rodaban y tenia miedo pero intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos a toda costa.

-Se pondra bien.- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer en un profundo descanso. Al abrir los ojos una luz me cegó...luego de unos segundos mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

Mire a mi izquierda, comprobando que la luz provenía de la ventana de la casa Weasley. Me levante de la cama y note que solo tenia unos pantalones cortos y mi sostén, con la mente un poco turbada me acerque a la ventana._  
_

Todos estaban allí abajo, me sorprendí al ver a Mcgonagall, a Tonks, Ojo loco y al profesor Lupin. parecía una importante reunión, Hermione, la familia Weasley completa,Fleur, Harry, hasta Draco y mi madre. Me coloque una camisa y sali corriendo de la habitación.

Sentí un poco de miedo al escuchar el enorme silencio que llenaba el lugar, solo una insistente gotera arruinaba el silencio sepulcral, con pasos lentos me fui acercando a la salida trasera...podía escuchar las voces cada vez mas claras.

Estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta que me llevaría a la alberca cuando vi la capa de Harry, estaba sobre un mueble...lo se porque la parte del mueble donde esta la capa es invisible. Con una nueva idea tome la capa y me cubri.

Al llegar donde estaban todos me quede sentada en una esquina escuchando la conversación en silencio.

-El doctor a dicho que es preferible alejar a Pansy por un rato de todo este revuelo. Creo que seria una buena idea mandarla lejos...podríamos enviarla a algún lugar muggle sin varita para que nadie la detecte.-hablo Mcgonagall, con seriedad.

-Minerva tiene razón, por el bien de la salud mental de Pansy es preferible alejarla de todo esto hasta que Voldemort sea derrotado.- hablo Molly mirando a mi madre...como si le estuviera pidiendo su opinión.

-Eso seria lo mejor, Voldemort sabe que para acabar con Harry debe tener a Pansy de su lado o...asesinarla.- dijo mi madre, vi como una lagrima se deslizaba por su pálida mejilla mi abuela a su lado le seco la lagrima y le dedico un imperceptible sonrisa.

-Yo creo que deben dejarme ayudar a Harry.- dije saliendo de debajo de la capa invisible, todos voltearon a verme, Hermione se acerco a mi rápidamente y me abrazo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No te duele nada?- me pregunto preocupada, le dedique una sonrisa y asenti mientras ella me daba un beso en la frente.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Pansy, si la mandamos lejos corre mas peligro, estando aquí la podemos cuidar.- declaro Hermione abrazándome por los hombros...le dedique una sonrisa...necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y Hermione siempre estaba allí.

-Yo tambien apoyo a Pansy, estando todos juntos nos es mas fácil cuidarnos.- dijo Draco sentado al lado de Ginny y dedicándome una sonrisa de apoyo, la cual le regrese feliz de recibir su ayuda.

-Yo creo que ellos tienen razón, Voldemort sabe muy bien cuales son nuestros puntos débiles y sabe que la forma mas fácil de acabarnos es atrapándonos uno por uno.- declaro Harry, vi como Ginny esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Un complot contra nosotros? - interrogo Tonks mirando a mis apoyantes de forma acusante, sacando una sonrisa de mis labios... me sentí feliz de recibir su apoyo.

-Bueno...veo que no habrá forma de convencerlos, y como se que la señorita Ginny y el señor Ronald también estarán de parte de Pansy, aceptaremos que se quede pero...la señorita Granger deberá estar al pendiente de ella.- hablo Minerva mirando seriamente a Hermione.

-Yo siempre estoy al pendiente de Pansy.- declaro Hermione a mi lado, dedicándome una sonrisa, sonrei felizmente y la abrace...Minerva asintió y comenzó a despedirse...y allá va parte de la orden.

-Gracias por apoyarme chicos.- dije a todos cuando los adultos desaparecieron.

-No ha sido nada Pansy, lo hicimos con mucha alegría.- declaro Harry colocando una de sus morenas manos en mi hombro y dedicándome una sonrisa.

-No la toques mucho que se molesta la leona.- dijo Draco bromista al ver que Hermione me abrazaba un poco por el lado contrario de Harry...Hermione le lanzo una mirada fulminadora a mi amigo y Harry se alejo fingiendo miedo.

-No sean tarados.- dijo Hermione abrazándome de la cintura, deje mi cabeza en su hombro y sonreí. El silencio lleno el lugar como todos nos relajamos.

-Ahhh.- estuve de pie en un micro segundo, y creo que los demás también.

-Esa fue la voz de mi madre.- grito Ron echando a correr hacia dentro de la casa...Ginny le siguió y a ellos le siguieron Draco y Harry. Mire a Hermione tragando saliva antes de que juntas siguiéramos a nuestros cuatro amigos.

El shock inicial ante lo que vi fue enorme...allí, en un sillón echado estaba un chico pelirrojo ensangrentado...Molly lloraba a su lado arrodillada, tomando la mano ensangrentada en su mano.

-Bill.- escuche Ron murmurar entre sollozos, Ginny estaba llorando en el pecho de Draco...quien miraba sorprendido la imagen de un destrozado Bill.

-A sido...Lestrange...Vold, la envió a...a por Harry y Pansy.- declaro el ensangrentado pelirrojo antes de cerrar los ojos al mundo. Hermione entero su rostro en mi pecho...sentí sus lagrimas empapar mi camisa.

Mcgonagall se había quedado seria en la puerta junto a ella Ojo loco y Tonks parecían sorprendidos y tristes. Arthur con rostro triste intentaba consolar a Molly. Mi abuela estaba parada, estática, mi madre estaba de pie junto a Fleur quien consolaba a Percy quien estaba de rodillas al lado de Harry...quien intentaba sostener a un Ronald que lloraba a mares tirado en el suelo junto a su madre.

Acaricie los cabellos de Hermione mientras la sentía llorar en mi pecho y cerre los ojos intentando encontrar algo de paz...y decir que ese era el comienzo de una catastrófica guerra que se llevaría a muchos de por medio.

**Capitulo Complete.**

**Se que no es muy largo pero no quería alargarlo mucho con detalles que no tuvieran sentido. Espero les haya gustado y sorry por la tardanza.**

**oo0Natty0oo: ¿Que puedo decirte? Que bueno que te haya gustado y que un porra para la primera ve que achuntaste, jajaja, eres de mis lectores mas fieles y realmente te lo agradezco asi como agradezco cada Review que dejas. Saludos**

**Guest: Que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala y no te haya decepcionado el hecho de que no presentara muchos datos sobre el encuentro de Isabel y Dominique, pero creo que era mejor que las dejaran solas a que todos se quedaron allí viéndolas hablar. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Saludos**

**hina2310: Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo y leer mi te haya gustado el capitulo y si es si dejadlo saber con un Review. Saludos  
**

**Bueno saben que son bien recibidos los tomatazos, jalones de oreja y correcciones...así como las felicitaciones dependiendo como les pareció el capitulo...Besos y salidos a mis queridos lectores.  
**


	23. Nada es igual

NADA ES IGUAL

Pasaron dos tristes y oscuros días en la casa Weasley, no se escuchaban. Las risas ni los regaños. Todo era silencio, silencio pesado y lamentos tristes que solo hacían mas difícil este camino.

Hoy sería el entierro de Charlie Weasley, la casa estaba sumida en un completo silencio mientras todos se preparaban, yo me encontraba a las afueras de la casa...observando a Ginnt y Draco...los cuales estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, al parecer estaban hablando.

-¿Pensando?- pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, me gire rápidamente encontrándome con Fleur Delacour, la francesa me dedico un intento de sonrisa y se coloco a mi costado contemplando la imagen de Draco y Ginny.

-Desde hace algunos días quiego pedigte una disculpa Pansy, por las intenciones que tuve antes contigo.- hablo Fleur, me gire a mirarla,seguía con su vista clavada adelante pero luego de unos segundos me miro con sus azules ojos.

-Ya esta olvidado.- me limite a decir antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante, Fleur seguía mirándome, lo puedo sentir, por eso volví a mirarla pero, una voz llamando el nombre de la francesa me impidió hablar.

-Nymphadoga.- hablo Fleur abrazando a la chica de cabellos rosas, contemple como se fundía en un cálido abrazo, Tonks acariciando los rubios cabellos de Fleur quien había dejado su cabeza en el hombros de la otra.

-¿Cómo estas Pansy?- Pregunto Tonks al separarse de Fleur pero todavía sosteniendo a esta de la cintura, la mire por unos segundos contemplando la idea de una respuesta sarcástica pero al final solo me encogí de hombros.

-No hay un sentimiento que describa como me siento.- hable antés de volver a mirar hacia adelante, donde Draco y Ginny ahora caminaban hacia nosotros.

-Es hora de ir adentro.- declaro Harry llegando, todos volteamos a mirarlo, pude ver como Ginny enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Draco. Todos nos dirigimos adentro luego de eso, al entrar note que habían personas que yo en mi vida había visto pero todos eran familiares o conocidos de los Weasley.

Todos salimos de allí en dirección cementerio, al salir pude ver como la señora Weasley agarraba con fuerzas la pequeña caja donde reposaban las cenizas de Bill Weasley...me quede algo rezagada...vistiendo un traje negro largo.

En poco tiempo estuvimos en el cementerio, donde un padre le dio el ultimo adios a Charlie, donde Molly lloro en el hombro de Arthur Weasley, Ginny en el de Draco y Ron en el de Harry. Estando allí mientras los familiares Weasley iban uno a uno a deja flores en la enorme caja donde habían metido las cenizas, yo me quede en la parte de atrás y luego de unos minutos sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Lleva te la mirada del suelo y me encontré con los ojos de Hermione, ella me dedico una mirada triste y me abrazo. El camino de regreso a la casa Weasley fue silencioso...nadie hablo...nadie lloro.

Todos se dispersaron cuando llegamos a la casa, yo me quede afuera, mirando al cielo... Este comenzaba a tenirse con los colores del atardecer así que hice un accio escoba y cuando me disponía a volar una mano en mi cintura me detuvo.

-Quiero volar contigo.- susurro Hermione en mi oído, aun abrazada a mi, me gire hacia ella y le acaricie el cabello,coloque uno de sus risos detrás de su oreja y le di un beso. Ella coloco una mano en mi cuello y me respondió el beso con la misma ternura antes de dejar nuestras frentes unidas.

-Ven.- le dije tomando su mano, Hermione se situó en la escoba con cuidado y yo me senté detrás de ella, la abrace por la espalda y comenzamos a elevarnos. Hermione dio un pequeño gritito pero luego se relajo y descanso su cabeza en mi hombro.

Fue en ese momento que vi una gruesa rama, nos podríamos sentar allí a observarel atardecer facilmente. Así que me acerque al árbol mientras el viento nos golpeaba con suavidad.

-Baja.- le dije dulcemente, Hermione giro el cuello para mirarme, su cara era un hermoso chiste...como si le estuviera diciendo que se lanzara de un puente.

-Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?- me pregunto Hermione mirándome a los ojos y negué con una sonrisa, le acaricie la mejilla.

-Vamos- insistí y Hermione asintió, paso una pierna y luego la otra hasta que se sentó en la gran rama...yo la imite y me recosté del tronco...ella descanso su cabeza en mi hombro y miramos hacia el atardecer.

Hermione tomo mi mano entre las suyas y comenzó a jugar con ella, sonreí mirando el hermoso espectáculo frente a mi y descansé mi cabeza en el hombro de mi hermosa castaña

-Sabes...yo amo los atardeceres.- hable en el odio de Hermione, ella se giro mirarme y me acaricio la mejilla con una diminuta sonrisa antes de volver a mirar el sol.

-Yo te amo a ti...y amo todo lo que tu amas.- fueron sus palabras, acaricie su cabello y deposite un beso en el. No quería separarme de ella, quería guardar ese momento para siempre...quería que ese momento no acabara nunca.

-Tu eres mi vida Hermione, daría la vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces.- susurre en su oído antes de colocar un beso húmedo en su cuello. La sentí extremeserce y con una sonrisa volví a depositar otro beso en el cuello de mi castaña.

-Mira...la osa mayor.- señalo Hermione, al cielo negro que estaba perlado de hermosas estrella. Observe un rato el cielo y luego le señale unas cuantas estrellas.

-Si lo miras bien...puedes ver a un León y si te fijas bien, un poquito mas al lado distinguirás un serpiente.- dije sonriendo, Hermione se giro y atrapo mis labios con los suyos.

-Quiero estar contigo siempre.- susurro Hermione dándome un beso y allí bajo la luna, una promesa de que estaríamos juntas eternamente...más allá de la muerte y del caos.

-Hay que ir a dentro.- susurre cuando terminamos nuestro beso, y bajamos del árbol en mi escoba. Caminamos lentamente hacia adentro, el sonido de los grillos llenaba el lugar mientras andábamos en completo silencio.

Y al cruzar la puerta vimos a Molly cocinando,cocinando sin vida... Solo porque tenía otros hijos que alimentar y cuidar. Tome a Hermione de la mano y la apreté fuerte, ella me ilumino la vida con esa sonrisa...esa que prometía que todo saldría bien.

-Vengan a comer.- canto Molly, pero no sonó feliz, fue un grito seco...y por la escalera fueron bajando los pelirrojos uno a uno, cada uno mas triste no podía estar. Mi abuela me dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio los bucles a Hermione antes de ayudar a Molly a servir la cena.

Y allí estábamos, sentados en completo silencio, solo las respiraciones llenaban de música el fondo trajico que formábamos. No era una cena al estilo Weasley, No lo era porque no se escuchaban las bromas, las risas, las protestas de Molly para que todos guardasen silencio, tanto era así que la comida no se sentía igual y el ambiente era demasiado pesado.

-Voy a mi cuarto.- dijo Ginny sin haber tocado siquiera su comida,nadie se lo impidió y la pelirroja subió las escaleras casi corriendo...Draco se retiro detrás de ella y el silencio volvió a llenar el lugar.

-Yo también voy a mi cuarto.- escuche susurrar a Ron antes de irse, Harry dio una mirada de preocupación a los padres Weasley y se fue detrás de Ron. Yo y Hermione también nos retiramos y nos fuimos hacia la piscina.

-Deseo tanto que esto termine.- susurro Hermione mientras caminábamos, pase una mano por su cintura y ella una por la mía, sentí como Hermione recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiraba.

-Esto acabara pronto Mione.- susurre besando su frente, Hermione me miro...directamente a los ojos y se coloco frente a mi, paso una mano por mi cuello y me atrajo a ella, nuestros labios se unieron en un suave beso como las manos de Hermione comenzaron a vagar por mis costados.

-Te amo.- murmure besándola con mas ímpetu, metiendo mis manos por dabajo de su camisa...acariciando su espalda, Hermione me beso con mas frenesí y me recostó en el suave pasto.

-Te amo...no quiero perderte.- escuche a Hermione decir mientras nos besábamos y jale su camisa hacia arriba para sacársela, Hermione sonrió y me detuvo, se levanto y me extendió una mano para que la imitara.

-Aqui nos pueden ver.- murmuro mi castaña dándome un ultimo beso antes de subir juntas al cuarto de Hermione, y allí, alumbradas por la tenue luz de la luna hicimos el amor...una y otra vez, hasta caer cansadas en la cama y dormir abrazadas.

Me despertaron los rayos de sol, entrando fugazmente por la ventana,parpadee e intente cubrir mis ojos con la vista antes de abrir los ojos pero al abrirlos quede embobada al ver a Hermione.

-¿Me estabas mirando?- pregunte con una sonrisa iluminando mi rostro, Hermione me acaricio la mejilla y me dedico una sonrisa mientras asentía.

-Eres lo mas hermoso que e visto, podría estar mirándote toda la vida.- me dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, dulcemente me acaricio la mejilla, ladee la cabeza hacia el lado de su mano y una sonrisa se me escapo.

-Me moriría si algo te pasara.- murmure con los ojos cerrados, Hermione limpio la lágrima que por mi mejilla corría y me beso en la frente antes de abrazarme a ella.

-Estaremos bien.- la escucho decir, luego nos vestimos y bajamos del cuarto. La cocina estaba vacía así que después de tomar un vaso de jugo de calabazas nos dirigimos afuera sonriendo.

Mientras caminábamos hacia afuera pude distinguir algo en la mesa, me gire a tomarlo y vi que era el profeta.

-Arthur dijo que no lo había comprado.- murmuro Hermione confundida, tome el periódico y comencé a ojearlo...y allí estaba...El anuncio del regreso de Voldemort, del escape de Lucios y de la muerte fingida de Bellatrix.

-Al parecer los adultos quieren mantenernos al margen de algunas situaciones. - dije mientras leía sobre el recién asesinato de el Sr. Lovegood., Hermione se acercó por a mirar por encima de mi hombro y yo la mire mientras ella leía concentrada mente.

-¿Cómo estará Luna?- escucho a Hermione preguntar pero creo que no esta hablando conmigo por lo que la rodeo con mis brazos y le doy un corto beso en los Labios.

-Por el momento no podemos saberlo pero...con suerte y algún adulto se digna a informarnos.- digo con una sonrisa y Hermione también sonríe.

-Ven..quiero que hagamos algo.- me dice Hermione con una sonrisa, entrelazando nuestras manos y corriendo...le seguí el paso sin poder evitar una sonrisa...llegamos jadeando hasta posarnos frente a un árbol.

-Quiero que gravemos aquí nuestras iniciales.- le escucho decir y veo como saca una pequeña cosa afilada. La mire con atención mientras la veía comenzar a cortar el pobre árbol. Veo como va escribiendo una H disftrofeada y un signo parecido a una cruz.

-Ten...pon tu inicial.- me cruce sonriendo, tome la cosa afilada con cuidado y comencé a escribir mi letra...al terminar sonrió mientras Hermione vuelve a tomar la cosa afilada y traza una corazón a nuestro alrededor encerandonos en el.

-Ahora vamos a estar siempre juntas...por lo menos lo estaremos en este árbol.- me dice sin apartar su sonrisa y siento como deposita un beso en mi mano izquierda.

-Lo esteraremos siempre Hermione, lo estaremos en mi corazón.- le digo y me acercompara abrazarla con fuerza, no quiero que este momento acabe, tengo miedo...miedo de no poder proteger a mi Hermione.

-Te amo...mi pelinegra.- le escucho murmurar a Hermione descansando su cabeza en mi pecho, dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro y me separo un poco de Hermione...dándole un beso suave en los labios.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que nos separáramos..nos miramos y luego miramos hacia la puerta de los Weasley, nos acercamos a esta lentamente pero nos quedamos inmóviles al ver allí a Ginny...en el suelo llorando, a su lado un jarrón roto. La pelirroja estaba llorando desconsolada, como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Hermione me dedico una mirarda, asentí entendiendo que querría ir a apoyar a su amiga. Hermione entro y yo me fui...no quería estar interrumpiendo un momento privado, uno que no me incumbía.

Me volví a acercar a mirar las iniciales de Hermione y mía y en ese momento note que un poco por debajo de nuestras iniciales estaban las e Draco y Ginny...una sonrisa se me escapo...luego me derrumbe debajo del árbol...suspire y deje salir unas lágrimas que estaba conteniendo desde esa mañana, porque no quiero que Hermione se preocupe también por mi...bastante preocupaciones ya tiene.

Cerre los ojos sintiendo mis mejillas algo húmedas y me quede en silencio...pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en estos días...¿Qué mas pasaría? Y quisiera tener una eres puesta a esta pregunta pero simplemente no la encuentro.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en silencio hasta que sentí un ruido a mi alrededor, abrí los ojos encontrándome con mi madre, ella se sentó a mi lado y me miro...en completo silenció mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

Levante mi mirada clavandola en mi madre, ella me sostuvo la mirada y luego acaricio mi cabello mirándome a los ojos...parecía completamente perdida en un mundo paralelo.

-No quiero que nada te pase...quiero que estés bien.- me dijo mi madre sin dejar de acariciar mi corto cabello negro, la mire y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa.

-Todo estará bien mama...Promesa de tu artilugio.- digo con una sonrisa...dándole un beso a mis dedos y abrazando a mi madre con fuerza, ella me abrazo más a ella y suspiro.

-Ven...tu abuela quiere darte algo.- me dice mi madre tomándome lee la mano, asiento y la sigo. Minutos más tarde en estoy sentada en la cama que los Weasley le habían dejado a mi abuela...ella estaba buscando algo entre cajones.

-Hija...mi madre y yo hemos hablado Y decidimos que hay una cosa que queremos que tengas.- le escucho decir a mi madre, la miro expectante, esperando que siga hablando.

-Ten.- dijo mi abuela abriendo una caja y mostrándome el interior, la miro a los ojos y luego bajo a mirar hacia la caja...es una cadena...de manera instintiva llevo mi mano a mi cuello palpando la cadena que Hermone me había regalado...mi madre me mira extrañada ante mi acto.

-Yo...madre, esta cadena.- dijo acariciando la cadena alrededor de mi cuello con una sonrisa.

-Me la regalo Hermione, prometí nunca quitármela.- digo mirándola a los ojos, ella sonríe y asiente comprensiva.

-No lo sabía, pensaba que era una de las cadenas que yo o tu padre te habíamos comprado.- me dijo con una sonrisa y acaricandome la mejilla, le dedique una mirada de niña pequeña mientras acariciaba el regalo de Hermione.

-Se que esa cadena quedara mejor en tu cuello.- del digo a mi madre señalando con la vista la caja que mi abuela sostenía, ella me dedico una sonrisa y asintió.

-Abuela...si en algún momento...yo no pudiera cuidar a mi madre, prométeme que cuidaras tu de ella.- dije acaricianle la mejilla a mi madre, quien me miro sin entender que me pasaba.

-Si tu siempre vas a estar allí para cuidarme.- me dijo mi madre y me abrazo, la abrace y llore en su hombro, los sollozos no tardaron en salir de mi pecho mientras abrazaba a mi madre con fuerza, cerrando mis manos en su cabello para atrapar un pedazo y seguir llorando. Senti las caricias de mi madre en mi cabello antes de sentir como mi abuela me abrazaba.

-Pansy...pequeña...todo estará bien.- me dice mi madre mientras me levanta el rostro para que la mire a los ojos...vuelvo a abrazarme a ella todavía llorando y temblando de pies a cabeza. Como hoja delicada siendo azotada por una tormenta.

-Tengo miedo Mama...tengo miedo de no poder cuidarte, de no ser lo suficiente fuerte e inteligente para destruir a Voldemort.- y vuelvo a abrazarme, esta vez ella me dejo llorar...el llanto me canso, sentí como mis músculos dejaban de estar en movimiento y se iban relajando.

-Todo estará bien.- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer dormida, en el hombro de mi madre, sintiendo el calor que ella me hacia sentir...ese calor único y especial.

**Unas tres mil disculpas multiplidas al cuadrado. Sii llevo mucho sin Actualizar pero la inspiración se me había ido completamente, y cuando vine a darmecuenta llevo todo este tiempos sin actualizar Asi que decidí ponerme a escuchar musica, ya que es lo que más me inspira...y al final termine el capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste, Saludos y Besos, actualizare más pronto. xD**


	24. Un insrante

AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

**UN INSTANTE**

Desperté hecha un ovillo en la cama, me giro en la oscuridad y observo mi alrededor. Me siento en la cama abrazándome a mis rodillas y un recuerdo el regalo que Pomfrey me hizo hace unos meses.

¿Dónde metí esa botellita? te pregunto mentalmente, me levantó de la cama con rapidez y corro a mi cuarto, me detengo a mitad de pasillo...escucho voces y me acercó a la escalera.

Miro hacia abajo y veo a Arthur, Molly, Minerva, Fleur, Tonks, mi madre y mi abuela. Me quedo quieta, intentando escuchar lo que esta. Diciendo pero una mano en mi hombro me hace dar un pequeño salto.

-Shh...vamos al cuarto.- me dice Ginny, asiento con la cabeza y sigo, al entrar al cuarto me encuentro con los gemelos, con Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione. Mi castaña me tomo de la mano para que me sentara a su lado.

-Hogwarts se a convertido en un refugio, exactamente igual que antes...cuando estaba por desatarse la guerra contra Harry.- escucho la voz de Minerva, miro a los gemelos y me dedican una sonrisa traviesa.

-Es un peligro inminente que los chicos se enteren...es preferible mantener esta información para nosotros.- escucho la voz de Arthur.

-Han encontrado el cuerpo de Blaise Zabinni esta mañana...dicen que a muerto acausa de la maldición Cruciatus.- cierro los ojos al escuchar esa noticia de la boca de Molly, su voz sigue triste y vacía.

-Según el profeta se le ha encontrado junto a sus padres...dicen que los más probable es que hayan muerto a mano de la varita de Bellateix Black.- escucho decir a Minerva con voz sería. Y la habitación esta en completo silencio.

-Estamos intentando planear un ataque contra el lado oscuro pero la orden es cada vez más pequeña. Se nos acaban los recursos.- dice Tonks seriamente.

-Yo e logado reunig a algunos magos de Francia espego que sean de utilidad.- dice Fleur, su tono es el más animado de todos los que e escuchado...al parecer la única que cree que podemos vencer.

-Cualquier aliado nos es de utilidad Fleur.- esucho la voz de Minerva, me giro hacia Hermione y veo como mira concentradamente un punto en el suelo. Escucho un extraño ruido, uno que no pertenece a dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué a sido eso?- escucho la voz de Minerva, poniendo en palabras lo que yo había pensado y salimos todos corriendo hacia abajo. Los adultos nos miran algo sorprendidos al vernos allí abajo.

Fui la primera en reaccionar, saque mi varita y me dirigí a la puerta, claro que todos quisieron detenerme, pero no les di tiempo...abrí la puerta y el frío de la noche me golpeo el rostro mientras caminaba hacia afuera.

Y la vi, tirada en el suelo...un cabello castaño más claro que el de Hermione...me acerque corriendo hacia el cuerpo...cuando me arrodille junto a la chica note que no teníala más remota idea de quien era pero que parecería estar herida.

-Déjame verla.-me dice Mcgonagall apartandome, me hice una bola en el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas mientras veo a la chica...estaba cubierta de sangre, cortes y quemaduras llenaban sus brazos y piernas, hematomas se estaban formando en su rostro...su ropa sucia y húmeda me hizo recordar la forma en la que había quedado mi ropa cuando me enceraron en el calabozo de la casa de los Zabinni.

-Hay que curarla de inmediato.- dijo Mcgonagal levitando a la chica dentro de la casa, todos fuimos detrás de ella, pero nos quedamos en la sala esperando mientras Fleur, Molly, Minerva y Tonks subían a un cuarto con la chica.

-Esperemos que este bien.- le escucho susurar a Arthur sentándose en uno de los muebles de la casa, me siento en el suelo abrazándome a mi misma hasta que siento como Hermione se sienta junto a mi y me abraza con fuerza a ella.

-Seguro y ya la tiene estable.- me susurra mi castaña, le dedico una sonrisa antes de levantarme y ante su mirada confusa subo las escaleras hasta perderme ese su vista. Y subo a mi cuarto lo más rápido que puedo, se que Hermione me ha seguido.

-Pansy..¿Estas bien?- me pregunto entrando detrás de mi al cuarto, me giro a mirarla...necesito ayuda, ayuda urgente y ella es la única persona en la que confió ciegamente.

-Estoy buscando un frasco...tiene un líquido azul...no recuerdo donde lo he guardado.- le dije a Hermione, ella se acerco y abrió su baúl...la mire confundida, ella parecía saber muy bien lo que hacia.

-¿Esto?- m epregunto mi castaña mostrándome el frasco, lo tomé rápidamente con una sonrisa y asentí antes de esconderlo en uno de los cajones.

-¿Qué es?- me pregunto Hermione con un gesto serio, me gire a verla justo en el instante que explosión ocurría afuera, me lanzo sobre Hermione para cubrirla y luego escuchamos algunos gritos abajo.

-Ya saben como encontrarnos hay que escapar.- me dijo Hermione tomándome de la mano, la mire y salí corriendo del cuarto, al llegar abajo vi como entre Arthur, Ron y Harry lanzaban hechizos a la puerta.

-Tenemos que irnos.- me grito Ginny.

-Claro, pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto Hermione, yo me quede en silencio, al igual que todos, pero luego de mirar por el lugar vi la chimenea.

-Polvos Flu.-dije antes de correr a buscar a Mcgonagal. Abrí las puertas de las habitaciones de una en una hasta que encontre la habitación donde estaban curando a la joven.

-Noa han encontrado, hay que salir.- dije mirando a Molly, la niña en la cama estaba inconsciente. Las cuatro mujeres allí adentro me miraron y luego siguieron, Mcgonagall levitando a la niña.

-Iremos a Hogwarts,- dice mcgonagal, estuvimos de acuerdo y de uno en uno fueron transportandose. Yo fui de las ultimas, estaba ayudando a Harry con los hechizos de la puerta, alguien estaba afuera y no paraba...quería derribar la puerta.

-Ve tu Pansy, yo sostengo la puerta.- me dijo Harry, negué con la cabeza mientras veía a Ginny desaparecer.

-Los dos a la vez.- dije seria, no le daría opción de replicar.

-Joder el frasco, Harry sostén la puerta a lo que busco algo.- le dije a Harry, me miro y asintío. Salí corriendo escaleras arriba y abrí el cajón sacando el frasco y metiéndolo en mi bolsillo.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y al llegar abajo tome a Harry de la mano. Y luego nos desaparecimos, fue como si un extraño vacío me llenara. Aparecimos en una casa, no era Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde estamos?- me pregunto Harry, negué con la cabeza, no tenía ni una puta idea de donde estábamos...comenzaba a tener miedo. Harry me abrazo, el lugar estaba oscuro, había mucho polvo y hacia frío... Charcos de agua se esparcían por el suelo.

-Salgamos de aquí.- me susurró Harry... abrazados, para darnos calor, caminamos por la casa..vimos la puerta pero en ese momento vi una foto...me detuve y me acerque a la mesa.

Tome lo que parecía ser el marco de una foto y pase mi mano sobre el vidrio limpiándole el polvo que lo empañaba. Harry estaba a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

-Es...- comencé a decir mirando la foto.

-Ea mi familia.- dijo Hary tomando el cuadro de entre mis manos, en la foto salía una mujer y un hombre sosteniendo a un bebe entre sus manos. Si no me equivoco los padres de Harry y el.

-Entonces esta es...tu casa.- dije mirando el lugar sucio en el que nos encontrabamos, Harry miro a nuestro alrededor y yo lo imite. Entonces el lugar comenzó a tener forma, estábamos parados en la sala, al otro lado la cocina y siguiendo un pasillo lleno de charcos de agua estaban algunos puertas que seguramente daban a los cuartos.

-Vamonos, Voldemort no tardara en llegar aqui.- me dijo Harry, me toma de la mano y me arrastra fuera del lugar. Afuera la calle esta fría, se respira un aire helado, mi ropa no me ayuda...siento como mi cuerpo se queja del frío.

-Tenemos que encontrar donde dormir...aquí esta muy frío.- le digo a Harry, el me abraza de los hombros comenzamos a caminar. Mientras caminamos siento una vibración en el aire, Harry mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un aparato cuadrado

-Hola...Hermione.- dice colocandose la cosa al oído y hablando.

-Estamos en la calle, no, no se dónde. Sólo que aparecimos en la casa de mis padres...Estamos buscando donde dormir. Te la paso.- y Harrry me extendió la cosa esa.

Tome aparato no muy confiada, Harry me indico que me lo colocara al oído Y yo obedecí.

-Pansy...¿Estas bien? Dime que estas bien mi amor.- escucho a Hermione, miro a Harry sin entender como es posible y el me indica que hable, tomo un respiro...me empiezo a sentir un poco estúpida.

-Estoy bien Hermione, hemos aparecido en el lugar incorrecto.- le digo, la escucho maldecir al otro lado de no se donde y eso me saca una sonrisa aún en mi situación.

-Los vamos a encontrar vale, tengan cuidado que...Si te pasa algo yo no se que haría.- me dice Hermione, me saca otra sonrisa pero antes de poder responder un ruido me saca de concentración y se me cae la cosa esa por la cual Hermione me hablaba.

-Hay que correr.- me dice Harry tomándome de la mano, salimos corriendo, mire haciaatrás asustada, pero no había nada, mire a Harry...el miraba había adelante a un punto fijo.

Veo como Harry saca su varita, corremos más de prisa pero no encontramos más personas..sólo silencio y frío. Frente nosotros aparece Bellatrix acompañada de Lucios. Los apuntamos y ellos nos apuntan.

-Pero que ilusos que son.- se burla Bella...miro a Harry, el me mira y yo apunto a Bella mientras el hace lo mismo con Lucios.

-Que chulos que se ven...la heredera de Slytherine unida al niño que vivió...lástima que mueran juntos.- se burla Bella. El lugar comenzaba a volverse más frío, recuerdo que sólo tengo un pantalón a mitad de muslo y una camisa, el frío me consume más el cuerpo.

Y un hechizo que me lanza bella, un hechizo que detengo y otro que devuelvo. Hechizos que van de un lado a otro y la vuelvo a apuntar y logro herir a Bella..ella se esfuma y Lucíos con una sonrisa la imita.

Me giro hacia Harry y lo veo en el suelo, esta temblando, al pasar de los segundos se vuelve mas pálido y comienza a tiritar,no se que hacer y sólo atino a sacar el frasco que Pomfrey me dio...

Lo acerco a mi boca y como el líquido pasa por mi garganta todo se va desvaneciendo y es como si regresase el tiempo atrás. Y estoy en casa de los Weasley, ayudando a Harry con la puerta, vel a Ginny desaparecer en las llamas de Polvo Flu otra vez y me giro a mirar a Harry.

-Joder, sostén la puerta a lo que busco algo.- digo a Harry y es en ese instante que la vida de todos cambia...ya verás como un simple instante en mi vida pudo haberme dejado con o sin. Harry, con la oportunidad de vencer a Volvermort o morir en el intento.

-No...- Me dice Harry serio, pienso en ignorarle, pero no lo hago.

-Pero...-comenzó a decir mirando hacia las escaleras.

-No...no tenemos tiempo.- y estoy de acuerdo, desaparezco en las llamas de polvo Flu, aparezco en Hogwarts, detrás de mi aparece Harry...lo miro...el no sabe lo que ha pasado, no sabe que a estado a un segundo de morir y que un segundo le a cambiado la vida.

-Llevaremos a la niña a enfermería.- nos dice Mcgonall, ella Tonks y Fleur salen caminando hacia enfermería. Los demas nos quedamos en silencio, ellos no lo saben, no lo recuerdan pero yo lo hago...recuerdo lo qu me dijo Hermione por telefono, recuerdo la foto de Harry con su familia, recuerdo la casa de los Potter y recuerdo el frío que helaba mi sangre mientras corríamos por aquella solitaria calle.

-¿Pansy? ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Hermione, me acercó a ella y la abrazo...recuerdo el frío que sentí cuando estaba en aquella calle, recuerdo sus palabras por medio de aquel aparato. Y la abrazo, la abrazo fuerte y tiemblo entre sus brazos...estaba asustada...ya no lo estoy...estoy tranquila entre sus brazos.

Y miro de nuevo a Harry, lo recuerdo pálido en el suelo, apunto de morir, temblando, recuerdo la risa de Bella y la sonrisa de Lucios y solo puedo abrazarme más a Hermione y llorar en su hombro.

-Vamos a la torre Grifindor, allí entraras en calor.- me dice Hermione, pero no sabe que ya e entrado en calor, porque sólo necesito de su abrazo para sentir ese calor envolvente y sentirme segura.

**No es muy largo pero no quería estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Espero que haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Gracias por los Reciews Y saludos. **


	25. La diana

CAPITULO NUEVO!

LA DIANA

Hermione y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia la torre Griffindor en silencio, Hermione me había tomado la mano, pero no hablaba...yo tampoco lo hacia, ambas guardábamos completo silencio...

Los pasillos estaban oscuros, hacia frío y la piel se me puso de gallina...al parecer Mione lo noto porque me abrazo y me acercó más a ella misma...dándome de su calor. Escondo mi rostro en su pecho y mientras caminábamos.

-La guerra esta a la vuelta de la esquina...en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- le dije a Hermione con los ojos cerrados, dejando que me guiase...

-Eso parece...y me da miedo Pansy...tengo miedo de que algo te pase...que acaso en este mundo no se puede vivir en paz.- me dijo, capte ese tono molesto y triste mientras hablaba.

-Que el miedo no te debilite...convierte el miedo en fuerza para luchar conmigo...recuerda que te necesito entera.- le dije en un susurro...se detuvo...abrí los ojos y levanté la mirada.

-Si el día de mañana nos levantamos y la guerra a estallado...quiero que sepas que te amo...que haré lo que sea porque al acabar la guerra estemos las dos vivas...porque te amo...y sin ti no podría vivir.- me dice Hermione sujetando mi rostro con sus manos

-Yo sólo se que...si la guerra estallase...sólo cuidaría tres vida...y entre ellas estaría la tuya.- le dije acariciandole la mejilla, Hermione ladeo el rostro y yo me acerque...hasta qué nos fundimos en un beso.

-Vamos a la torre...hay que preparar algunas cosas.- me dice mi castaña, le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y comenzamos a caminar hacia la torre Griffindor.

Al llegar a la torre entramos sin problema, el lugar estaba lleno...por lo que Hermione y yo le hicimos señas a nuestros amigos y subimos todas cuarto de Mione.

-Estuvimos hablando con algunos jóvenes...se dice que Voldemort a atacado las tres escobas en busca de una diana, el juego en el que se utiliza esta diana se llama dardos y es un juego muggle por lo cual nadie entiende para que lo necesita...ha asesinado a Rosmerta.- hablo Draco sentado junto a Ginny.

- La pregunta es ¿Para qué quiere una diana?- nos dijo Harry quien estaba parado junto a un par de libros.

-El juego de los dardos no tiene mucho significado, es un juego que jugaban algunos soldados cuando se alejaban de sus mujeres...se dice que se comenzó a jugar en los 60, en ese entonces se utilizaba el tronco de un árbol o un barril como diana.- nos dijo Hermione pensativa, había entendido la mitad de la oración.

-¿Cuál es el motivo del juego? El resultado final, la base- pregunto Ronald igual de confundido que todos,excepto Harry.

-Los dardos son un juego que se practica individualmente o por equipos, y que consiste en lanzar tres dardos alternativamente cada jugador a una diana hasta completar una puntuación determinada o alcanzar unos sectores determinados una serie de veces también determinada, según la variante del juego a la que se esté jugando.- nos dijo Hermione.

-Vale...la Diana es una cosa redonda, a la cual se lanzan estas cosas afiladas...el juego es muy simple..tres dardos por jugador...ahora, ¿Para qué quiere Voldemort este juego?- pregunto Ginny confundida.

-El juego no es tan simple...porque...para lograr golpear la diana en los puntos exactos hace falta practica...y más si sólo tenemos tres tiros.- dijo Harry mirando el suelo.

-Hay que llevarlo a un simil...las dianas somos nosotros y los darnos son los hechizos.- explico Hermione.

-Entonces Voldemort no buscaba una diana...buscaba una persona en concreto. sólo hay que llevarlo al Semil...simel...- dije levantándome de mi asiento.

-Llevarlo al símil Pansy.- corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Eso mismo.- le dije yo, los demás se habían quedado en silencio.

-Pansy tiene razón en lo que dice...pero ¿A quien buscaba Voldemort?- pregunto Draco econ rostro pensativo.

-Deberíamos ir a las tres escobas...tal vez allá algo que nos ayude- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a mi, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Saldremos mañana, temprano en la mañana. Por hoy vamos a dormir...- nos dicho Harry levantándose y todos comenzaron a salir, pero antes de que se fueran las respuestas me llegaron como caídas del cielo.

-La muchacha, la muchacha que salvamos...la que Mcdonagall a llevado a la enfermería. - grite euforica y todos me miraron.

-Tienes razón...pero venía sin nada...¿Qué quería de ella?- hablo Harry, habían cerrado la puerta de nuevo.

-Tal vez venía de las tres escobas...sería buena idea hablar con ella e ir a las tres escobas.- les dije segura de mis suposiciones.

-Bueno eso será mañana...buenas noches.- nos dijo Harry, y todos se despidieron...me deje caer en la cama y Hermione se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Eres muy lista.- me dijo mi castaña con una sonrisa, le mire y comencé a jugar con sus cabellos castaños.

-No soy lista, sólo que tu me enseñaste a sacar información de una sola palabra.- le susurre con una sonrisa antes de girarla...quedo debajo de mi...baje mis manos acariciando su cuello y llegue a su camisa...desabotone un botón sonriendo.

-Dios.- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras yo desabotonaba los botones...me tomo de la nuca y me beso, baje mis besos y comencé a besar su cuello mientras la escuchaba suspirar.

-Te amo.- me dijo y allí...hicimos el amor...aquel había sido el lugar donde habíamos echo el amor por primera vez... Y si mañana moríamos queriamos que ese fuera el último lugar donde nos demostrásemos nuestro amor.

-Despierta princesa.- escuche la voz de mi castaña mientras alguien me acariciaba el rostro...abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con Hermione, ella me dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisa.

-Hemos decidido dividirnos en dos grupos...Harry, Ronald y tu os vais a las tres escobas a revisar...Draco, Ginny y yo vamos a hablar con la muchacha esta.- me dice Hermione acariciando mi mejilla...bajando por mi cuello hasta mis tetas.

-Las amo.- me dijo con una sonrisa antes de levantarse...me levanté con rapidez y la sujete de la cintura...aparte su cabello y deposite un beso en su cuello, luego me levanté de la cama y me cambie de ropa.

-¿Y porque no te has puesto en mi equipo castaña?- le pregunto a Hermione divertida mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Los equipos los repartió Ronald...no se que se ha tomado.- me respondió Hemrione, la abrace por la espalda...y ella de canso su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ten cuidado.- le susurre al oído a Hermione, ella asintió y yo me fui hacia Ronald y Harry...la vi alejarse hacia Draco y Ginny.

-Vámonos.- les dije a Harry y Ron, ambos asintieron y salimos de la sala común...al salir de la sala común todo seguía tan silencioso como la noche anterior..nos miramos y salimos rumbo a las tres escobas evitando encontrarnos con algún adulto.

Las calles estaban solitarias, se respiraba el aire mañanero...Ron y Harry iba hablando de las posibles cosas que podríamos encontrar en las tres escobas...yo sólo me dedicaba a observar el lugar...no me confió del silencio...

-Chicos...silencio...- les dije sería, me hicieron caso de inmediato...miramos para atrás y escuchamos ese sonido...el sonido de pasos...

-Nos siguen...hay que separarnos...nos encontramos en el árbol grande con ramas colgantes...- les dije y les guiñe el ojo para que supieran que me había inventado el nombre.

-Vale.- me dijo Ronald y nos separamos los tres...Harry siguió caminando hacia las tres escobas, yo también pero tome un atajo...seguía escuchando pasos...estaban detrás de mi...en un paso me escondo detrás de una columna y tome a la persona encapuchada del cuello...la apunte.

Tire de su capucha y me sorprendí al ver que era Luna Lovegood. La solté rápidamente y ella me miro sorprendida.

-¿Por que me seguías?- le pregunte apuntandola.

-Sólo querría acompañarles pero no sabía si me dejarían.- me dijo la chica de mirada soñadora.

-Largate...largate y si vuelves a seguirnos te despellejo.- le advertí, asintió y se comenzó a alejar...la seguía hasta que se perdió de mi vista y luego me encontré con Harry y Ron en las tres escobas.

-Entremos.- les dije a los dos, entramos a las tres escobas, el lugar estaba irreconocible...pedazos de madera por doquier, polvo, manchas de sangre...comenzamos a recorrer el lugar en silencio.

-Oigan...miren esto.- dije señalándoles una gran mancha de sangre seca en el suelo, Harry yRon se acercaron hasta arrodillarse a mi lado.

-Debe ser de Rosmerta...se dice que fue la única asesinada.- dijo Harry mirando la mancha más cerca.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte señalando un espejo roto, en el se reflejaba una mochila escondida entre tablones...Ronald y Harry se giraron a mirar la mochila que nadie había notado.

-¿Crees que sea casualidad que el espejo refleje la mochila?- pregunto Ron, Harry y yo nos miramos...por un momento quise dejar salir una frase sarcástica pero me contuve...no era el momento para mi sarcasmo Slytherine.

-Lo sabremos en este mismo instante.- dije caminado hacia la mochila, la saque de debajo de los tablones y la abrí...adentro sólo habían dos cosas...un libro viejo y polvoriento y una varita.

-¿Les dice algo?- les pregunte a Ron y a Harry mostrándole las cosas...ambos negaron...volví a introducir las cosas en la mochila y me la enganche al hombro mientras caminábamos hacia afuera.

-No hablemos de esto hasta estar en un lugar seguro.- le susurre a Harry y Ron...ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzamos el camino de regreso a Hogwarts. Estábamos en completo silencio...yo automáticamente me fui en recuerdos, comencé a mirar hacia el suelo y a golpear las piedras.

-¡Ronald!- escucho la voz de Harry...me giro y veo a Ronald inmóvil...mirando un punto determinado hacia adelante...miro hacia adelante y arrugo la frente intentando ver que es cosa que esta allí adelante.

-Es un dragón de fuego...- anuncia Harry relajado...lo miro levantando una ceja, no es momento de relajarse.

-Sólo evitemosle.- me dice con tranquilidad, asiento y comenzamos a caminar en silencio...mientras caminamos siento el peso de la mochila, como si pesara más que antes.

-Sostenla tu Harry.- le digo luego de algunos metros, Harry me mira sin entenderme..pero luego de unos segundos la toma y se la cuelga al hombro.

Y volvemos a caminar, los árboles se mueven poco...el sol ya esta completamente en el cielo y la calor es insoportable.

-Sostenla un rato Ronald.- le dice Harry a Ron, lo miro y el me mira...habíamos sentido lo mismo al mismo tiempo...Ronald nos miro como si estuviéramos locos y luego seguimos en silencio el camino a Hogwarts.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO...NO ES MUY LARGO PERO ES UN CAPITULO IMPORTANTE. LA GUERRA SE ACERCA


	26. Como un puzzle

Capitulo nuevo, quiero agradecer a todo aquel que sigue mi historia, ya sea entre las sombras o dejándomelo saber…Gracias y espero que os guste.

Como un Puzzle…

Pronto Harry, Ron y yo llegamos a Hogwarts, cuando llegamos les dije que llevaran la mochila al cuarto de Hermione y la escondieran bien, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Yo me dirigí a la enfermería, donde deberían estar Ginny, Draco y Hermione.

Mientras caminaba sentí un ardor en el pecho, detuve mi andar en un desierto pasillo y abrí los primeros botones de mi blusa…tire de la cadena que tenia allí puesta y la sujete con mi mano…era el collar que Mione me había regalado.

Me quede mirando el collar y luego lleve mi vista a mi pecho…había una marca de un rojo claro…era una serpiente ensenando la lengua…guarde la cadena en mi bolsillo, me acomode la camisa y corrí a la enfermería.

Cuando atravesé la puerta me encontré con el lugar vacío, no había nadie…solo una chica parada frente a la ventana mirando hacia fuera, tenia mi edad…podría decirse que era medio rubia.

-Te estaba esperando…- hablo ella, me quede en silencio mirándola hasta que se giro a mirarme y me dedico una sonrisa…me quede seria mirándola y ella solo llevo una mano a su cabello y acomodo el flequillo que luchaba por cubrirle los ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte sin dejar de mirarla, sentía una extraña vibra alrededor de ella…como si me enfrentara a una persona muy lista…tal vez demasiado, ella me dedico una sonrisa mientras me miraba con sus ojos babe blue.

-Diana.- me dijo con una sonrisa, que por mas que quise no pude catalogar como sincera…era como si me quisiera decir algo con su sonrisa pero la información por mas que intentaba procesarla no llegaba…simplemente me siento como un pez fuera del agua.

-Pansy…cerré directa, para destruir a Voldemort solo tenemos que matar a una persona…tu sabes quien es y yo también lose.- me dijo Diana volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana, di un paso adelante…pensaba preguntarle de quien estaba hablado, pero la respuesta me llego de inmediato.

-¿Harry?...- lo pregunte mas para mi, que para ella...Diana giro el rostro para mirarme y asintió.

-Se pueden salvar naciones si solo matásemos a Harry.- me dice Diana con tal frialdad que dudo que tenga un alma. Camino hacia atrás, me asfixia respirar el mismo aire que esta chica…siento que solo traerá destrucción.

-Jamás mataría a Harry, siempre hay una segunda alternativa.- hable de pie frente a la puerta, Diana seguía mirándome cuando yo hable, pero al escuchar mi contestación volvió a girarse y a mirar hacia fuera.

-Es Harry o tu…es tu decisión decidir, ¿Te quieres mas a ti…o a Potter?- me pregunta Diana sin mirarme, y vuelvo a escuchar ese tono…ese que me hace creer que esta mintiendo, que no me esta diciendo las cosas como son.

-No creo lo que me estas diciendo y no pienso traicionar a Harry.- le digo seria y cuando voy a abrir la puerta la siento reír quedamente, casi sin ganas, fríamente…con un tono bajo y malévolo.

-Lastima que sea demasiado tarde…creo que tu novia ya a echo el trabajo por ti, ella te quiere mas a ti que a Harry.- me dice diana, la miro sin entender por unos segundos, pero luego entiendo y me acerco a ella rápidamente. Tiro del brazo de Diana y hago que me mire.

-Eres una maldita…- le digo antes de empujarla y salir corriendo del cuarto. Necesito encontrar a Harry y hablar con Hermione, no la creo capaz de asesinar a Harry…pero si le pusieran a elegir entre el moreno y yo…sé que me elegiría a mí.

Y corro por todo Hogwarts, gritando el nombre de Harry y de Hermione…pero no…no los encuentro…ella jamás lo haría ¿Tu no lo harías verdad? Y mi último recurso es el bosque prohibido. Comienzo adentrarme en el lugar gritando el nombre de Hermione por todos lo rincones.

Pero nada, no aparece…como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra…cuando estaba a punto de rendirme la vi…Hermione…mi Hermione estaba de rodillas en el suelo frente al cuerpo de Harry. Me acerque a ella corriendo y me arrodille a su lado.

-¿Qué has hecho Hermione? ¿Cómo le has hecho caso? Siempre hay soluciones…Dios ¿Cómo es posible?- comencé a decir mirando a Harry, siento la mano de Hermione tirar de mi del hombro…giro a mirarla y veo que me mira sin saber que decirme.

-¿De que hablas?- me pregunta sorprendida mi Hermione, la mire como si su pregunta saliera sobrando… ¿Acaso no era obvio? Harry estaba allí, frente a nosotras, muerto…por lo menos mas muerto que vivo…y ella me pregunta de qué hablo.

-¿Cómo que de hablo? Míralo.- le digo a Mione y le señalo a Harry con la mirada, ella mira a Harry y leo incertidumbre en su mirada… ¿Todavía no entiende? Pero… ¿Qué tipo de persona asesina a alguien y luego se olvida de haberlo asesinado?

-Lo has matado Hermione…sé que Diana dijo…- comencé a decir pero Hermione me interrumpió colocándome una mano en los labios y callando mis palabras.

-¿Matar a Harry?...Pansy…solo esta inconsciente…estábamos practicando unos hechizos y se ha desmayado.- me dice Hermione y luego me dedicó una media sonrisa mientras me abrazaba. Suspire ante sus palabras y la abrace con fuerza.

-Wow…si me gustaran las mujeres diría que estoy en el cielo y que dos diosas se dan cariño delante de mi.- escuche una voz, Hermione y yo nos separamos y miramos a Harry, el moreno ya había vuelto en si y nos miraba con una sonrisa.

-Le conté a Harry lo que me dijo Diana, también que, creo que oculta algo…que esta mintiendo.- me dice Hermione, Harry asiente mientras se sienta en el suelo y luego se levanta completamente.

-Yo también creo lo mismo…no me gusta su manera de decir las cosas…y- comienzo a decir…pero mi mente se fue en un flash back momentáneo.

_**-Estuvimos hablando con algunos jóvenes...se dice que Voldemort a atacado las tres escobas en busca de una diana, el juego en el que se utiliza esta diana se llama dardos y es un juego muggle por lo cual nadie entiende para que lo necesita...ha asesinado a Rosmerta- la voz de Draco **_

_**-La pregunta es ¿Para qué quiere una diana?- preguntaba un confundido Harry**_

_**-Entonces Voldemort no buscaba una diana...buscaba una persona en concreto. Sólo hay que llevarlo al Semil...simel...-me escuchaba a mi misma  
**_

_**-Pansy tiene razón en lo que dice...pero ¿A quien buscaba Voldemort?- decía Draco en una voz lejana…**_

_**Diana…Diana…Diana…**_

-Es ella… ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Voldemort buscaba una Diana, lo estábamos analizando correctamente…el buscaba una persona y su nombre es Diana…pero…- comencé a decir con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Claro, por eso Voldemort le buscaba…porque si esta persona muriese el…el morirá. Hay que atraparla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- escucho decir a Hermione, la miro fijamente.

-¿Queras decir que ella es un horocrux…que no eran siete sino ocho?- pregunta Harry confundido, Hermione y yo lo miramos y guardamos silencio...Harry tenia razón…entonces eran ocho horocruxes y eso no podía ser…no tenia sentido alguno.

-Eso quería decir que…en lugar de ser tu la ultima pieza…lo es Diana y por eso se ha escondido por tanto tiempo.- le dice Hermione a Harry…pero no es eso lo que tengo en mente…es algo mas siniestro, algo que no había comprendido.

-La mochila…Tenemos que encontrar a Ron.- les digo a Hermione y a Harry, ellos me miran confundidos en un momento pero luego me siguen y comenzamos a correr en busca de Ron…él tiene lo que necesitamos…solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Estaba aquí…lo deje aquí.- nos dice Harry mientras entramos a su cuarto, nos miramos entre nosotros y antes de que pudiéramos salir del cuarto escuchamos un grito agudo. Salimos corriendo del cuarto buscando el origen del ruido.

-Ginny… ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Hermione a la pelirroja, la miro sin saber que sucede…Ginny esta en la sala común en el suelo llorando a mares y temblando. Mi castaña se le ha acercado y le pregunta que pasa.

-Es Ronald…estábamos en el baño de Myrtle la llorona y…a llegado Diana, le a obligado a meterse a la cámara secreta…no pude ayudarlo. Es diana ella es la persona que buscaba Voldemort…ella, estaba como poseída.- hablaba Ginny entre sollozos.

-Hay que ir por Ronald.- digo yo, en ese momento llego Draco y se acercó a Ginny abrazándola, preguntando que sucedía

-Cuídala Draco, nosotros tenemos que buscar a Ron…no tenemos tiempo.- dice Hermione, sigo su mirada y veo que esta mirando hacia fuera…me acerco a la ventana y lo veo…el cielo esta igual que ese día…ese día en el que atacamos Hogwarts, ese día en que me vi obligada a renunciar a la guerra al creerla perdida…pero ahora no era igual…porque yo estoy del lado bueno, y el lado malo esta mas fuerte que nunca…ahora se lo que sentían ellos a cada minuto que perdían.

-Hay que darnos prisa…- le digo a Hermione y a Harry…salimos corriendo de allí y pronto llegamos al baño de Myrtle y Pronto veo como Harry abre la entrada de aquel lavado hablando un idioma que no llego a entender, creo que Hermione tampoco.

Pronto estamos en un lugar húmedo y apestoso…no me gusta…apesta a putrefacción.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando bajamos aquí para enfrentar al basilisco y recatar a Ginny.- murmura Harry bajo su aliento, lo miro…este lugar no le trae buenos recuerdos…lo leo en su mirada. Caminamos en silencio por el lugar…puedo ver los restos del enorme basilisco a lo lejos…es enorme…es…es imposible que Harry lo haya derrotado…pero lo hizo.

-¿Dónde esta la mochila Ronald? NO TENGO TODA LA VIDA…Si no encuentro la esmeralda Voldemort podría conseguirlo y dominara al mundo…NO SOY EL ENEMIGO RONALD…EL ENEMIGO ESTA ALLA AFUERA…DEBO DESTRUIR LA ESMERALDA QUE ESTA ADENTRO ANTES QUE NADA.- escucho la voz de Diana, y me replanteo el echo de que sea el enemigo…tal vez esta diciendo la verdad…pero…

-No te lo daré, nos has dicho que asesinemos a Harry.- le dice Ronald a Diana. Nos seguimos acercando a donde provienen las voces y con cuidado nos detenemos a escuchar antes de intervenir.

- Al final de los casos Harry merece morir al igual que Voldemort. Ronald puedes salvarte, todo aquel que salga a la guerra morirá…solo se salvara Pansy porque Voldemort no desea matarla.- escuchamos a Diana decir.

-Eso no es cierto…tal vez lo que dices son mitades de verdades y lo demás son inventos tuyos.- le escuchamos decir a Ronald-

-Basta ya Diana… ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia Harry?- salgo de mi escondite mientras apunto a Diana, ella se gira a mirarme muy seria y luego mira a Harry y a Hermione.

-Ellos también morirán…- dice Diana, lo veo en sus ojos…ya lo sabia…no esta bien…esta loca, tiene ese aura que años atrás había visto en los ojos de mi tío por parte de padre…esta loca y por eso dice tantas barbaridades.

-Diana…olvida las muertes…tenemos que salir de aquí y tienes que ayudarnos a destruir la esmeralda…es la única forma de poder matar a Voldemort.- le digo a Diana mirando a sus ojos, ella asiente y me mira.

-No es tan fácil, el destruir la esmeralda solo hará a Voldemort mas vulnerable…así podríais matarle.- nos dice Diana, yo asiento y le extiendo una mano para que se acerque mientras Harry ayuda a Ronald a levantarse del suelo y le quita los amares. Diana toma mi mano y suspira.

-Confió en que sabes lo que haces.- me dice Diana en un susurro, miro a Hermione y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa…Diana no es mas que una niña asustada, solo tiene miedo como todos y ha perdido el norte muy rápidamente.

Con prisa salimos de la cámara secreta, me siento feliz al salir…la peste de ese lugar es insoportable.

-¿Dónde esta la mochila Ronald?- le pregunto a Ronald, el me mira y luego mira a Diana desconfiado…luego de algunos segundos le escucho murmurar: En la cabaña de Hagrid… y salimos corriendo hacia allí.

El aire esta frio afuera, la atmosfera es perfecta para una guerra que eso lo que se avecina…y todo parece anunciar el caos, el sufrimiento. Miro a Hermione mientras caminamos rápidamente hacia la cabaña, ella me mira…y sabemos que pase lo que pase estaremos juntas…cuidándonos.

Fin Del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado, no quedan muchos capítulos…no pasan de tres.

Si os gusto déjenme un Review en el box de abajo.

Saludos


End file.
